Danger at Dusk
by twiharder2
Summary: Sequel to 'Sunset Riders' and 'After Sunset' follows the Adventures of the Cullen Coven six years after the Volturi failed to fight on the baseball field...rated "M" Canon/BxE SORRY - ON HIATUS!
1. La Push

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**AN**: Dear Reader, Please be advised, this story is a sequel [continuation] to 'After Sunset' and 'Sunset Riders' for maximum enjoyment of the story line, I highly recommend reading it prior to this. Thanks. _

* * *

**Danger at Dusk**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It's been more than six years since the Volturi failed to battle the Cullens, but a silent and deadly cold war still exists between them. It is almost March now, Bella and Edward have successfully completed their mission in Europe. After a short, but well deserved vacation in the Tuscan Villa outside Florence that Edward had leased, they've decided to take some quality family time with Renesmee by temporarily staying at their little cottage not far from the Big House in Forks. The rest of the Cullens have recently returned from hiding in Alaska. Alice, still weak but recuperating from a Volturi psychic attack, wants nothing more than to be close to her mother, Esme and Jasper is happy to indulge her. Rose and Emmett are still visiting Forks for now, but they plan to resume their honeymoon in Africa soon.

As a result of Edward and Bella's efforts, the Volturi are rapidly disbanding. Without Chelsea's power to enslave the guard, even some long time members have decided they didn't want to remain in Volterra to serve Aro's wishes. Fear begins to creep up on Caius and Aro, their depleted ranks have left them severely weakened. They well know this could signal a pre-emptive strike against them in their battle to maintain power over their underworld. Infuriated at the continuing and troubling decay of their ranks, Aro swears to discover why Chelsea has suddenly and mysteriously decided to leave them, apparently without a word to anyone…

**

* * *

**

**La Push**

"So what did _HE_ say?" Jacob asked, sarcastically.

"Nahuel said his nephew is 100% human and his sister had an easy, normal, _human _pregnancy," Nessie retorted.

Jacob's mouth fell open as he stared at Renesmee, stunned. Finally tired of waiting for him to snap out of it, she grinned up at him and reaching out, pulled him down to the couch once more. Her hands found their way up his arms and around the back of his neck. She watched his comprehension grow and the passion in his eyes blossomed again. Jacob knelt down next to the couch on one knee and let his lips meet hers once more. He felt her mouth open willingly to him and he responded to her, easily falling into the rhythm of her kiss, this time without fear.

"I love you, Jacob… only you." Nessie breathed into his ear as his lips found her neck. "I need you, always and only you."

Jacob moaned deeply from the back of his throat, the scent of her desire overwhelmed him.

"Jacob?' Nessie panted as his lips trailed along the delicate curve of her jaw line.

"Yeah, baby?" he murmured, intent on the delicate vibrations the sound of her voice caused in that particular location of her throat.

"There are some condoms in the night stand next to my bed…"

He pulled away from her in slow motion as if her intent was just as slowly seeping into his consciousness. Nessie felt a dropping sensation in her solar plexus as doubt filled her mind fearful of Jake's reaction. Then, when she had gathered enough courage to look up at his face, his eyes seared her with his. Nessie's confidence soared as he swiftly scooped her up off the couch and raced to the back bedroom with her in his arms.

Jacob laid Nessie gently down in the middle of the small bed, his eyes were dark with desire, never leaving her gaze. Her warmth permeated the room and filled his senses. Her eyes beckoned him closer even as her fingers played in the delicate hair at the back of his neck. The feeling her touch sent through his body was as intense as it was unfamiliar. He ran his huge hand up the flawless skin of her tiny arm, over the perfection of her delicate shoulder across her gracefully curved collar bone and then allowed his fingers to trace lightly down over her T shirt to her breast. Lightly rubbing, he felt her nipple tense beneath the thin cotton.

He bent his head closer to her beautiful face touching her soft, willing lips with his ever so lightly… her breath coming faster. She moaned as he pinched her lightly through her shirt and the sound hardened him more than ever. He covered her mouth with his and crushed her to him. His body was electrified by hers, his tongue probed deeper than he'd ever allowed himself before and she pulled him to her, even tighter, her tongue dancing with his in approval. The room seemed to swirl around them as their passion began to take charge of their actions…

"JAKE?" Leah called as she walked in the front door.

They both froze.

"I wish you'd remembered to close the bedroom door behind us," Nessie whispered, barely moving her lips and then letting her hands fall away from him moaning softly in resignation.

Jake sighed and still sitting on the edge of Nessie's little bed, twisted to face Leah through the unobstructed doorway. "Hey," he said unenthusiastically, as he slowly pulled away from Nessie and the little piece of heaven she represented. They listened to Leah throw her things down in the front room and then approach them through the short hallway. Nessie winked at him and then closed her eyes to feign sleep.

He sat there, cooling off and just beginning to wonder what he'd been thinking. His reason was slowly returning to him now, how could he have allowed this to go so far? Sure, she was intoxicating, but was he acting any better than that half-drac Nahuel? He couldn't count on Nahuel's honesty in this matter, there was too much at stake to proceed without any proof. For all Jake and Nessie knew, maybe he didn't even _have_ a nephew. Not to mention the fact that there was no way would he be able to keep this incident out of his head for long and Nessie's mind-reading Dad, Edward, would have the full details as soon as he slipped up. As if all that wasn't bad enough, how was he even going to stand up with Leah watching him? This could be embarrassing.

"Is something wrong with your little half-vamp?" Leah asked craning around Jake's huge bulk to get a glimpse of Nessie in her bed, genuinely curious.

"Naw, she's just bushed," he drawled as casually as he was able, then turning to Nessie he carefully ran his finger along her cheekbone, "long day," he whispered.

"Yeah, speaking of…" Leah said, lowering her volume in response to Jake's. She leaned against the doorframe of Nessie's temporary bedroom and crossed her arms, "I'm starvin', how 'bout you?"

"Always!" Jake agreed enthusiastically. Leah's timing and attitude might not be the best, but her cooking was even better than Emily's… he tried concentrating hard on his favorite night time snack, eggs, bacon and toast.

"Great," Leah shoved herself upright pushing her shoulder hard against the doorframe, "You comin?"

"Yeah, in a minute," he turned back to Renesmee and gently pulled a lock of hair across her forehead.

"Is she gone?" Nessie whispered conspiratorially through her grin with her eyes still shut tightly.

"Shhh, baby, it's late and way past your bedtime anyway, OK?" Jake was trying to concentrate hard on drinking a cold orange juice and buttering muffins, as he gently stroked her face.

She curled her body around his back, pulling up her knees up to cradle his thighs and butt, like forming a sort of chair back against his body and inviting him to lean against her. "I miss you already," she whimpered softly.

Jake resisted the wonderful warmth of her implied invitation, "Shhh, I'm right here," He stood up, adjusting himself slightly as he listened to her whimper lightly at his withdrawal. He took some deep breaths as he looked down at her for a few more minutes and listened to her breathing start to deepen into the long, even pulls that induce sleep. Leah was already clanging around in the kitchen. When his heart beat finally slowed to a normal pace and his shorts were hanging at a more respectable angle, he headed out toward the kitchen and the promise of a home cooked breakfast.

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_b__utton below!  
__Thank you for reading!_


	2. Bucharest

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Bucharest**

The mountain air was cold and crisp as the black BMW convertible Chelsea drove whisked through the night like a sharp knife through butter. She laughed watching the terror spread on the faces of her two male companions, both very beautiful and very large and very drunk. They didn't realize for an instant, that this swerving mountain road whisking away beneath them at top speed was not the real peril they faced. They drank in the cold air along with large swigs from the vodka bottle they passed between them, desperately trying not to show their concern over the rising speedometer reading. It's truly a mystery how Sasha and Merek came to think they would in any way be controlling the little black haired beauty who was now driving them at insanely high speeds around the mountain. Then again, no one had ever accused these studs of possessing good judgment.

She hadn't encouraged their approach, at least, not consciously. But she was conspicuously alone at their favorite bar and tiny little thing that she was, seemed so very vulnerable, they both liked that, a lot. Her long, black hair hung low towards the small of her back, swaying with her movements. It was shiny even in the darkened bar. Her pale features glowing with youth, were betrayed by a stance that suggested knowledge and wisdom far beyond her years. Of course, things aren't always what they seem to be, but that thought never troubled the minds of Sasha and Merek.

Many were attracted to her, but Sasha and Merek were not a pair to defy when they chose their prey. They were fairly young, strong and had a reputation for brutality at the dive she was hunting in, she could hear the whispers. It wasn't difficult to convince them she should drive when they invited her for a spin in their convertible; she was new to this area, after all. She didn't know the address, but she knew the way to this great place where there was a party in full swing - they could crash it. She was an excellent driver… why shouldn't they just relax? Speeding up the mountain, testing the BMW engine limits as they took the curving roads ever faster, she grinned, realizing her passengers seemed to be working hard at not letting on they had noticed.

Chelsea smelled the iron gates before she saw them, too far in the distance for human eyes in the night. She pulled the car to an abrupt stop on the side of the road. The men looked around themselves, confused but relieved simply to have the car come to a stop. "Just a moment, gentlemen," she soothed them with her gentlest tone and stared into their eyes dazzling them into adhering to her will, "I shall be right back." Grabbing the keys from the ignition, she hopped out of the vehicle at a fast human pace and left them, sitting perplexed in the convertible before they could get out an audible protest.

Once out of their sight, she disappeared with the inhuman speed of her kind, racing to the gates and scaling them easily with unmatched grace. She hesitated in the grassy circle of the main drive, taking a deep breath, the taste of Stefan's scent fell on her tongue. She sighed audibly, he'd passed this way very recently, she hadn't allowed herself to miss him this much for so very, very long. She steadied herself, taking measured steps toward the mansion before her and finally stood immobile at the front doorway, waiting quietly.

Slowly, the door opened silently, tentatively, revealing Vladimir's breath-taking form behind it. "Chelsea?" his tone was indicative of his disbelief. He towered over her, his long dark hair pulled back to the base of his neck, his square jaw line and sharply defined nose all marking him as the royalty he was. She watched his huge chest and broad shoulders expand and release at the sight of her, the same reaction he'd had the first time they'd laid eyes on each other.

"Hello, my love," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Why have you come this time, beloved?" Vladimir's face showed every sign of mistrust.

"I have spoken with your messengers…" she lifted the chain around her neck to reveal the diamond that hung from it. "Thank you." She dropped her eyes and stressed the sincerity in her tone of voice. She thought he had changed, his pallor was not so translucent and his eyes were brighter, a shining garnet color perhaps, with a sparkle that hadn't been there before.

Vlad stared at her cautiously, unable to move while drinking in her dark beauty. Her graceful curves accented by the blood red cashmere sweater and tight black leather leggings that were molded seductively close to her perfect body gave him pause. The pale, perfect skin of her long neck beckoned, her ample bosom raised and lowered slightly with each breath she took. He noticed her breathing was becoming more rapid under his scrutiny. Minutes passed and neither of them moved as they drank in the sight of each other, one still not quite believing the other to be real.

Finally she continued tentatively, "I brought a small offering with me… they're just up the road. Are you hungry at all? May I bring them to you?"

"Should I brace for battle?" Vladimir raised one eyebrow at her and tried desperately to keep his tone light, for fear of betraying his own desire.

She lowered her eyes once more, accepting the chastisement as something she knew she had earned. "Not at all my love, I've come in peace with only a couple of handsome, docile bucks for you and Stefan," she smiled. Then, as almost an after thought she asked, "Where is my son?"

They stood silently facing each other in the doorway for seconds that seemed to take an eternity to pass. "He's not here, at the moment... hunting, I suppose," Vladimir said slowly, hesitantly stretching his hand out to graze her cheek lightly with cool, pale fingers. She lifted her eyes to his, all trace of anger and deception gone leaving hope in their place.

The barriers of anger, mistrust and time seemed to melt away and unconsciously they fell into each other's arms, their lips met. Vlad felt his insides gel and then collapse as though in an uncontrollable free fall, a sensation that had once felt familiar so very, very long ago… he pressed his advantage and Chelsea's head fell back. The thick, black silk of her hair cascaded over his hands as her mouth invited him in. He couldn't contain his pleasure, after so many years apart he felt himself go rock hard, straining against the confines of his slacks. Her scent, her touch, her taste upon his tongue was the ambrosia he'd seldom allowed himself to dream of. Centuries of longing faded as he began to let himself believe she was finally here in his arms once more. He gathered her to him and felt her arms reach for his shoulders as he bent her even further back, still devouring her greedily. Time seemed to stop in each other's embrace.

When he allowed her to stand upright again, she leaned against his chest. Her tiny arms were crushed against him. "I'm home," she whispered.

"Yesss," He hissed, his voice too choked with emotion to utter anything else. Hugging her tightly and kissing the silken black hair atop her head, he bent down swiftly. Leaving one arm around her back and slipping his other arm behind her knees, he lifted her easily. Her hands encircled his neck and she lowered her head to rest against his shoulder. He closed the front door behind them and sped up the gracefully curving staircase to the master bed chamber, unwilling to ever let her out of his presence ever again.

Later, Chelsea lightly fingered the golden chain around her neck as they lay together, she felt a wave of gratefulness to the courageous young Cullens who had risked more than they knew to come to her and show her a way to go home.

* * *

Stefan was standing on a substantial branch, leaning nonchalantly against the trunk of a tree that grew overhanging a cliff, some eighty meters directly over a shiny black BMW convertible. It was parked precariously off the side of the road that approached the iron gates of the manor just ahead. The two humans sitting in the car seemed to be rather unaware of their surroundings, nothing unusual about that, but what were two humans doing up here in the first place? Maybe, he postulated, they were out on a joy ride and lost their way, decided to pull over and finish their Vodka while sitting on an unstable mountain roadside. Vodka aside, he had to admit they smelled delicious. If he hadn't already had his supper, he might have already partaken. But now his curiosity was aroused more than his thirst, as he listened casually to the conversation below.

"[Hei, Sasha ?] Hey, Sash?"

"[Da]Yeah."

"[Cât timp a fost ?] How longs it been?"

"[Nu ştiu.] Dunno."

Silence reigned for a few moments as the bigger one pondered from the back seat. "[Hei, Sasha ?] Hey Sash?"

"[Da.] Yeah."

"[Ea este o vulpe , nu este ea ?] She's a fox, ain't she?"

"[Da] Yeah."

"[Ea este în valoare de aşteptare pentru , nu este ea ?] She's worth waitin' fer… ain't she?"

"[Da.] Yeah."

"Sash?"

"[Da.] Yeah."

"[Ti-e frig ?] You cold?"

"[Da.] Yeah."

"[Iată Vodka .] Here's the Vodka…"

"[Multumesc.] Thanks."

Stefan shook his head, disgusted and disappointed realizing he was never going to get anything out of these two if he didn't squeeze it out of them first. So, with infinite grace, he silently dropped himself beside the convertible. "Good evening, gentlemen." His voice was as polite as it was suave.

Both men startled, moved quickly but clumsily searching for the gun they'd hidden under their seats without success.

Stefan chuckled as he watched them squirm, "Are you looking for these?" he asked holding the weapons out by their barrels for them to see. They both stopped moving, one of them actually gulped. "Don't worry, you won't be needing them," Stefan said as he lightly tossed them over the side of the cliff.

With the guns out of play, Merek got bolder, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Stefan lost his smile, "For your own sake, do not be rude, I am the one who will ask the questions here. What are you doing on my property?"

"_Your_ property?" Sasha said, "You're the guy that's giving the party?"

Stefan cocked his head to one side, "Party?"

"Yeah, the girl you know, the Fox, she went up ahead to find you."

Stefan stood silently assessing the aroma of the two well endowed humans before him and realized there was no other human trace in the car… but there was something else, something faint - a memory that tantalized him, so distant that he couldn't or wouldn't place it.

"This…Fox, she went up ahead? How long ago?"

"She's been gone a long time," Sasha looked at Merek, "Fifteen, twenty minutes?" Merek nodded in agreement.

"Very well," Stefan opened the door to the driver's seat and slipped behind the wheel.

"Oh, hey man, no key. She ah, took it with h…" Merek's voice died when the engine started abruptly. "Hey! How'd you do that man?"

"Cool!" Sasha chimed in.

Stefan pulled the vehicle expertly onto the road and drove the familiar path at full speed. Racing past the now open iron gate and coming to a full 180 degree spin in the circular drive, he put the passenger doors directly in front of the main entrance to the manor.

"Welcome to my home, gentlemen," Stefan severed the hot wired connection effectively turning off the vehicle's engine and walked at a fast human pace around the front of the car to the front door. Opening it for them he said, "Won't you please come in?"

Both men jumped eagerly out of the car and passed through the open door and into the foyer, squinting at the darkened halls they passed through until they came into the main receiving room. The ceiling must have been three stories high and a double staircase curved from opposite sides to the second floor landing.

"Wow," was Merek's one word assessment as he surveyed the enormous size of the room that was obviously devoid of occupants.

"I don't see no party here." Sasha whispered nervously.

"Nonsense, I will have… refreshments brought for you. Please, make yourselves at home. I promise you, I will return shortly." Stefan smiled at them both and then retreated.

It wasn't long before a tall and elderly man, obviously a domestic, carrying a tray sporting a crystal decanter of wine and two matching goblets appeared. He shuffled across the polished floor and placed the tray on the sideboard against the wall. Without a word, he carefully poured the wine out and then, bowing to them both, promptly disappeared.

"Weird," Sasha whispered.

"Yah, what say we blow this joint Sash?" Merek's voice wavered slightly.

"Please, gentlemen, at least have a drink before you depart?" Stefan addressed them from the staircase.

"Oh, hey we ah, didn't see you there, man."

Merek moved toward the sideboard, "Sure, one more drink before hitting the snow."

"You needn't leave so quickly, we have excellent accommodations here." Stefan's disembodied voice seemed to be fading although he was already no where to be seen, "Relax, enjoy yourselves…"

Sasha lifted one of the goblets to his lips, "Oh hey, not bad this stuff is great."

Merek grabbed the other glass and took a swig, "Oh, yeah. Well, one more what can it hurt? Right?"

"Well, if they've got plenty of room, what's the point of rushing back out there? It's brutal cold, man. At least it's a little warmer in here."

"You got a point, Sash."

"Besides, what happened to our Fox? She's gotta be around here someplace, right?"

"Yeah, right. She's ours, after all," Merek threw the remains of his goblet back and poured another from the decanter.

Sasha followed suit, "Right, we should go looking for her. She can't be far…" Sasha's voice trailed off as he watched Merek slide his back down the wall to a sitting position on the floor, "Merek? Hey, man…" as Sasha bent over to shake Merek's shoulder, his vision got a little blurrier and then swiftly went blank as he toppled over onto Merek's lap.

* * *

"Stefan approaches my love," Vlad smiled as his fingers traced the marble smooth line of her hip to her breast, his eyes drinking in her naked form as she lay beside him, "As much as I detest the thought of covering your beautiful body, I thought you might want the opportunity to dress before his arrival."

"Thank you," she smiled back at him. She still shuddered with pleasure at his touch, "I would very much prefer that." Moving towards the closet, she laughed as Vladimir's arms grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back down to him once more, his kisses covering her shoulders and neck.

"I didn't say it would be easy," he teased.

Pushing her self back into his lap, he spooned her easily navigating her perfect skin beneath the silk curtain of black hair that fell everywhere, unfettered and wild. His nose tickled her ear as his velvet tongue gently massaged the skin behind it, causing her to shiver with delight in his arms once again, she sighed, "I shall willingly shame myself before our son, should you desire it, my lord. I know I have much for which I must atone."

"Nonsense, I will not have you shamed before anyone," Vlad rolled her gently over to face him, "and as far as atonement goes, all is forgiven if only you will agree to forgive me as well."

She smiled back at him, "Let it be so," she sighed as he moved to leave, then playfully she pulled him back to her once again, embracing him quickly and moving her lips to his so forcefully she nearly cracked their heads on impact. Laughing together, their mirth was quickly drowned in the passion of their kiss from which they emerged slowly and then rose together. They dressed each other quickly enough that Vlad had a moment to spend brushing his wife's hair, gently smoothing the wild tangles he'd put there.

He was so employed when the presence of his son was felt by them both at the door of their suite. Without turning, Vlad bade him enter as he continued to brush Chelsea's shining midnight hair.

"Mother." Stefan's voice made the word an accusation as well as a statement. The fact that she was already in his father's bedroom, dressed in his clothing, was not lost on him.

Chelsea turned slowly to face her son, her eyes begging forgiveness in silence, "My son." She held her arms out, but Stefan stood in the door, tense and as unmoving as stone. Still she waited, her arms out stretched and when it appeared that he was unable or unwilling to come to her, she stood and began to approach him, slowly, cautiously.

At the first touch of her fingers, Stefan retreated, he would not so easily surrender centuries of mistrust, anger, hatred, hurt... "Why are you here?"

"I've come home."

"Obviously, but why?"

"To stay, to be with you and your father," she said calmly, "To forgive and be forgiven. To mend our family at last."

Stefan looked to Vladimir, despite himself he wanted to believe, "Is it true?"

Vlad knew his son well. He picked up the diamond necklace that was laying on the vanity and purposefully fastened it around Chelsea's neck as he spoke, "It seems your mother received our message rather favorably."

He looked from his mother's arms still outstretched to the hope and pain lining her face, unsure he could believe his own eyes and then, he was hugging her and being hugged. Her familiar scent engulfed him in waves of compassion and love. For the first time since she'd left all those empty centuries ago, he was truly… _happy_.

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_b__utton below!  
__Thank you for reading!_


	3. Forks

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Forks**

The car came into view and barely squealed to a stop before Bella bounced out of the passenger's side door and ran up to Nessie, scooping her off her feet and twirling her around in the air, "It's so good to be here with you baby girl!"

"Oh Mama, I'm so glad you're home!" Nessie squealed with delight as she hugged Bella's neck tightly.

Then Edward was out of the car and tossing the Volvo keys to Rosalie. He turned on the great russet wolf, and while giving him what looked like a huge one armed hug he whispered into his ear so closely, no one else would hear, "You'd better stay just as you are for a while, Jake. Give me time to calm down from the sudden urge I've got to **rip your balls off**, got me?"

_Geesh, Edward. Renesmee found out from Nahuel that she isn't in any danger_…

"Good doggie!" Edward said good naturedly as he patted Jake on the head, but faster than anyone noticed he gave the wolf a stinging flick of his finger behind one ear.

_OW!_ Jake snorted, and nodding his huge head in resignation, lay back down on the porch. _Kripes, it's not as if anything actually happened… _he thought grumpily to himself.

Edward, ignoring this last, retrieved his arm and scooped up Alice, lifting her over his head as she giggled gleefully, "Well, you're looking pretty damn good for a sickie! I'd heard a rumor that you weren't feeling well, pixie… but I can see that was just a bunch of horse manure!" Edward said as he set her down and tweaked her nose.

"Welcome home, Edward. I can't tell you how much we've missed you both!" Carlisle clapped him on the back and Esme flanked him as they all walked back into the big white house together.

"Hey, what's wrong with Jake?" Bella asked Nessie as she indicated the massive russet wolf, "pleeeze, don't tell me there's a counter attack of some kind?"

Nessie giggled at her, "Aw gee, Mom. It's nothing like that; Jake's just not talking for a while is all."

"What is _that_ about?" Bella asked in a cautious tone, looking at Edward quizzically as she approached him.

He shook his head then rolled his eyes at her, "Don't ask, dear," he sighed and reached for her waist and gathered her to his side.

They came together in the living room and listened to Edward tell them about their trip to Bucharest and then back to Italy. The great russet wolf curled up in the middle of the floor and Renesmee plopped down next to him, her hands immersed in his thick fur. Jasper sat on the couch holding Alice in his lap while Esme stood across the room from them next to Carlisle, their arms around each others waist. Rosalie and Emmett were still in the garage debating the benefits of a full tune up for the old Volvo.

Inserting the details only he would know, Edward told the tale of their journey through Europe like a true bard of old. Bella would often smile shaking her head modestly as if to say don't believe a word of it, but usually only when he would detail her heroics and insights.

"How did you manage to get in and out of Volterra without being stopped?" Alice asked.

"Bella disguised herself, rather well, I might add with Tia's assistance." Edward gleamed back at her, "She's even learned to imitate… you should hear her 'Victoria Voice'!" he knew if she could still blush, her face would have been scarlet at this point.

"We went at sunrise, hoping for the fewest of our kind to be out and about as possible. Of course, Edward was on top of every thought and nuance the entire way into and out of the city," Bella added.

"We couldn't completely disguise our scent… but we did use some alterations and then we had the added advantage of Bella's shield to protect us from Demetri and others who might have otherwise detected us more easily," Edward grinned.

"Is it really over, Edward?" Esme spoke the words hopefully, as if some part of her was clinging to a peaceful fantasy that only he could make a reality for the family she so cherished. This was the thought that Edward had heard on all of their minds as she stood facing him from across the room standing next to Carlisle.

Edward hesitated, not wanting to disappoint her, but also unable to lie to her, "It is for now, Mom, relax. It will take some time for them to recuperate their losses and as far as they know, all that really happened is Chelsea simply made up her mind to leave. They won't suspect where she's gone for quite a while, maybe centuries. I'm sure it's probably the last place Aro would consider."

_It's not really that simple, though, is it Edward?_ Carlisle smiled proudly back at him. _I would speak with you, son._

Edward acknowledged Carlisle with a barely perceptible nod. The only ones to notice their exchange were Bella and Jasper.

"Well," Bella spoke up, breaking the sudden silence, "Tia took a million photos of her handiwork before we left the villa. I brought the digital camera home with me, anyone interested?" she smiled at Alice and Renesmee, who stood up and clapped their hands with glee.

On cue, Rosalie entered the room from the direction of the garage with said camera in hand, and a grin on her face. The girls took off chasing her as she held the prize high over her head in an obvious tease. Leading them on a merry chase at high speed around the house for a few seconds, Rose turned to make sure they were not leaving Renesmee too far behind before heading back inside and up the staircase for the computer in her suite on the second floor. Esme gave Carlisle a knowing smile and a tender kiss on his cheek before following them up the stairs at a more dignified pace.

Emmett loped into the living room, wiping the Goo off of his hands with a rag and congratulating himself for being careful with Esme's furnishings. "So another opportunity to kick some bad ass vampire butt scattered to the wind by my peace loving brother, eh?" he smirked at Edward.

"For now, Em."

"What?" Emmett's smile faded as he grasped the more serious mood of Carlisle and Edward now that the girls were otherwise occupied.

"Aro is kind of like a pending Asteroid strike," Edward said carefully, as he faced his bigger brother, "It's not really a question of 'IF', it's more a question of…"

"When," Emmett finished for him with a now serious expression on his face and a comprehension previously unthought of.

Carlisle stepped slowly forward smiling as he spoke and trying his best to sound optimistic, "Well, if we're lucky, that could mean centuries of peace."

"I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around this," Jasper added, his forehead deeply wrinkled in a serious frown. "Alice actually saw Marcus leaving Volterra alone and approaching Alistair like it was old home week on his own! What's _that_ about?" he was clearly confused with idea of those two particular vampires face to face.

Carlisle snorted, an unusual sound for him to make. Edward was clearly startled, "What, Dad?"

"Marcus is going to have a hard time catching up to Alistair, as spooked as he is. No matter what common grounds they might once have shared," Carlisle spoke knowingly, looking at the surprised faces of his three sons, "Well surely, you didn't think Alistair was so suspicious of Aro and Caius for no reason, did you?"

"Tell us, father," Edward pleaded on behalf of Jasper and Emmett as they drew closer in a conspiratorial circle.

"At one time long ago, Alistair lived in Volterra and served the Volturi with Marcus," Carlisle hesitated poignantly looking in the eyes of each of his sons in turn and coming to rest with Jasper's, "they're brothers."

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
__Thank you for reading!_


	4. The Romanians

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**The Romanians**

The overwhelming pain was finally beginning to abate, he could tell because the tips of his fingers and toes were no longer on fire. Unfortunately for Merek, this diversity only seemed to emphasize the pain that had not retreated from everywhere else in his condemned body.

His open eyes could make out shapes in his dark cell, one of them looked like a man so he screamed at him for mercy, begging for death. But the shape didn't move, at all, perhaps it wasn't real. Merek could tell he was lying on a blanket spread over fresh straw, he could smell it and in so doing, realized his face was no longer submerged in the acid. He thrashed around at will even though vaguely aware that his movements didn't seem to help relieve any of the pain. Merek realized he was covered with another blanket and nothing else, it didn't matter.

The pain, the burning, was retreating inward and impossibly, escalating as it seemed to concentrate in his chest. He'd have been capable of walking over to the corner man-shape and demanding his own death from it, if only his breast weren't nailed to the floor by the excruciating pain.

The fires continued their slow retreat, gradually allowing him to feel certain that his limbs were, in fact, still attached to his torso. Then, his heartbeats began to take off. At first they punctuated him like automatic rifle fire until the beats were no longer individual pumps, but one long uninterrupted beat, more like the pistons of an engine, churning his insides to a hot, liquefied stew. His body arched uncontrollably off the blanket, the movement further confirmed his suspicion that he was naked and he supposed it was only appropriate for him to meet his maker as he was born.

Then, nothing. He was sure he was dead, but he opened his eyes anyway. The darkness no longer impeded his sight. He could see everything in detail. He smelled urine, alcohol, stale straw, vomit, old wood, metal, and much more, he heard voices… He wanted to hide and without seeming to move, found himself huddled in the darkest corner of the stall. The voices were compounded by the sounds of the forest, the falling snow, a small creature [maybe a fox?] was running nearby, the tops of the trees were swaying in the wind that came off the top of the mountain, he could hear their trunks groan with their shifting weight, but the voices were speaking in his native tongue and one sounded vaguely familiar.

"…[este mort?] is he, dead?" the voice croaked.

"[Nu, desigur, nu.] No, of course not."

"[Eu nu te cred.] I don't believe you."

"[Doriţi să vedeţi pentru tine ?] Perhaps you would like to see for yourself?"

"[Da, am dori foarte mult să-l vadă.] I would very much like to see him, yes."

A metallic sound, perhaps a rusty lock moving and wood scraping against metal, a door opening? Then footsteps, Merek huddled unmoving in the dark as the footsteps approached. He became acutely aware of a delicious scent that teased the flames in his throat. It was a slightly metallic moisture that seemed to call to him, beckoning him, but he remained fearfully immobile in his corner. The wooden door of his own cell began to slide open and a figure stumbled into the stall while the door was immediately slammed shut behind him. Merek was overcome by the moist scent of the figure and quickly realized this was the source of the delicious smell.

"Where is he?" the figure turned, screaming accusingly out the door of the cell, "he's not even in here!"

"Oh yes he is, my friend. Look again."

But before the figure could turn back towards him, Merek was sinking his teeth into the largest vein in his victim's neck that seemed to sing with relief for his aching throat. The blood seemed to pump itself into his mouth and greedily he sucked it down. His eyes rolled back into his head in relief and satisfaction. He felt his vessel inhale to push out a scream, and swiftly broke his neck, instinctively silencing him. Merek was not about to allow any interruption of the soothing flow of liquid that was dousing his discomfort. Moments later, the vessel ran dry and he tossed it to the floor. For the first time he got a look at the face, he stood over it for awhile and realized he recognized the dead body, it belonged to someone he knew well… Sasha.

He looked up and saw another face he recognized outside the stall door, "Who are you? What have you done to me? Let me out of here!" Merek demanded.

The man with the beautiful face on the other side of the door laughed, "Let yourself out, I can't keep you here if you really wish to leave. But consider what I can do for you, my friend before you go rushing out into the wild, buck naked and totally uninformed."

Merek threw the cell door open and heard it crack and splinter against its frame. He ignored it to face his jailer, towering over him in barely contained anger and confusion. The man smiled back at him casually while his eyes assessed Merek's bare body from head to toe with a gleam of approval. He licked his lips and then, shaking himself slightly, seemed to suddenly remember the black woolen cloak he had draped over his arm. Handing it to him he said, "here, put this on for modesty's sake. We do have others of the opposite sex around here."

"I asked who _are_ you?" Merek demanded.

"My name is Stefan, I am your host, and more importantly, your sire," he held the cloak up higher indicating it to Merek.

"My… sire?" he asked in confusion as he took the cloak and swung it around his broad shoulders. Stefan smiled as he saw the perfect fabric settle nicely on the beautiful specimen in front of him.

"Yes, that is the term our kind uses to indicate that I am the one who made you what you are."

"_What_ am I?"

"You, my dear are now an immortal, a newborn immortal to be more precise."

"Immortal?" Merek's stance relaxed somewhat as he attempted to wrap his head around this information, "_our_ kind?"

"Yes, you are no longer human, Merek. Perhaps you've noticed your senses are now picking up subtle signals far beyond what you'd ever been able to detect with your human capabilities. Your body has been perfected by the fire you've endured. I know it's quite disorienting, but I'm here to help you, if you'll let me."

"Why should I?"

"Because, you could get into a great deal of trouble without my help, just because you're immortal now doesn't mean you can't be destroyed. There are rules, you know," Stefan indicated the motionless body behind Merek, "that body, for instance. Tch, tch, tch."

Merek cringed as his thoughts turned back to Sasha, regret began to creep into his consciousness and despair over the death of his long time friend quickly showed the pain and confusion etched on his features.

"Oh please, my friend… do not trouble yourself over this. I will take care of your friend for you," noting that his offer did little to help ease the expression on Merek's face, Stefan continued, "I'm certain he was happy to provide for you in the end, he was quite concerned for your welfare over these past few days, I assure you."

Merek buried his face in his hands.

"Enough, I will not have you feeling sorry for yourself now, you have a new life to look forward to and I demand that we get some proper clothing for you immediately. I will not have my mother confronting you for the first time while you're still bloody and naked," Stefan was at the limit of his patience, he wrapped his arm around Merek's shoulders and began to herd him towards the manor, "Come, I have an extensive wardrobe, we'll find something acceptable for you to wear..."

Merek lifted his face and allowed himself to be escorted toward the mansion. As they walked he realized that he'd been in a stable, even though he didn't see any horses, he did smell them. He expected the snow to crunch under their feet and was surprised at the silence that enveloped their footfalls. Though Merek was sure he recognized the building as the party palace he and Sasha had sought to crash once upon a time, how long ago he couldn't be certain, they were approaching it from a different direction and he realized they were headed for a back door of sorts.

They were only about half way there when he smelled something delicious coming from an entirely different direction and he realized again that his throat was still on fire. He stood stock still his head facing away from Stefan's intended direction.

"Merek, NO," Stefan moved to face him and spoke forcefully into his face, "I will get you more LATER, you must endure for the moment."

Merek barely registered the words, he was already making his move toward the delicious scent.

"STOP, MEREK!" Stefan's voice was a command.

Suddenly, another face was in front of him standing shoulder to shoulder with Stefan. "Did you not hear your sire, young one? You must stop now and do as you are told, to disobey will carry dire consequences for you."

"My throat is burning."

"There are worse things, young one. I promise you will be sorry if you do not heed our warnings," Vladimir reached out, spun Merek around by his shoulders and pushed him roughly in the direction of the manor.

Angered by the force of the blow, Merek turned on Vladimir in fury to behold his eyes, eyes that were red where they should have been white, red where they should have been black and red where they should have been almost any color but red. Abruptly, Merek dropped into the snow, a lake of blood pooling around him as he bled out.

Stefan looked at Vlad apologetically, "Sorry father, I should have forced Peter and Anya to go into town."

"Yes, well I'm afraid this one won't be worth much for awhile. You might as well take him inside and get him cleaned up. Your mother and I are going hunting soon anyway, we'll look for something to bring home."

Stefan smiled gratefully at his father, noticing that he already looked positively transformed back into the vigorous man he'd once known. "Thanks."

"You can thank me by keeping close tabs on this one, my son. He's quite large and very strong. We don't need to have him getting loose and drawing any attention from our Italian nemesis. Promise me you'll make certain that doesn't happen."

Stefan cringed slightly, he really didn't want to destroy this one, he was after all, a gift from his beloved mother. "I will, father," he promised as he picked the bloody mess up out of the snow and slung him easily over his shoulder. They headed back towards the house together.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
__Thank you for reading_


	5. Thornbury

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
_

* * *

**Thornbury**

The darkened pub was almost empty except for the brooding figure who sat in the back booth by himself. The smell of cigar smoke, stale beer and vomit filled the still air that hovered ominously. The long room sported a lengthy bar on one wall and an equally long line of booths with tables against the other. La Nazione was spread out before him on the table and an untouched beer sat sweating on a coaster just out of easy reach. Any human eyes would have found reading newsprint an impossibility in this muted atmosphere. But the booth's current occupant didn't trouble himself about appearances here.

He was scanning the relatively small community article for the twentieth time, his keen eyes always drawn to the same spot,

**_Local Art Museum Closes_**

_The Palazzo Minacci-Saliani Art Museum situated in the centre of Volterra has been temporarily closed. Representatives of owner Dr. Marcus Minacci were quoted as saying Senor Minacci will no longer continue his holdings in Volterra and was in the process of negotiating the transfer of property to his co-owner Antonia Saliani. Representatives would not comment on the reason for the seemingly sudden decision on Senor Minacci's part, but would only state the museum was not in any financial difficulty._

_Lawyers for the Saliani Estate confirmed that until the negotiations have concluded, the museum would remain closed. City officials estimate that Volterra will suffer a substantial loss of tourist dollars due to the closure. The Saliani estate representatives have confirmed negotiations to reopen the art exhibits will be held as soon as possible with sensitivity to the approaching height of the tourist season._

As if caught in some maelstrom, Alistair's eyes continued to read the Italian words again and again as though his ability to comprehend what was in black and white directly in front of him was just out of reach, like his beer. There was little doubt, Marcus was leaving Volterra. How? Why? Something BIG must have happened. What? To Alistair, change was always disturbing and more often than not, dangerous.

Alistair's memory roamed countless centuries backward while his eyes endlessly circled the obscure article. His perfect recall brought back the events that separated him from his only kin all those long years ago, when he and his brother had been drawn to Volterra by the promise of employment in the prestigious new Volturi guard. His own gift for tracking and his brother Marcus' ability to sense emotional ties between others were deemed valuable assets and it was believed the Volturi leader prized such gifted individuals.

They hadn't been long employed within the guard when they both met Aro's younger immortal sister Didyme. She too had a gift; she carried with her an aura of happiness that affected everyone who came near her. Inevitably, he and Marcus, both fell in love with beautiful and vivacious Didyme. This was not unusual; given the way she made people feel, everyone fell in love with Didyme. The difference was that this time, Didyme fell in love with Marcus.

He remembered his brother's incredulity and overwhelming joy the day she had declared herself to him, as well as his own crushed hopes. The two of them were tremendously happy, so happy, and Aro insisted that the wedding be a huge affair. Despite his own disappointment with her choice, Alistair was happy for his brother and told him he'd decided to leave the guard and Volterra. But Marcus persuaded him to stay and act as his best man for the wedding. Reluctantly, he agreed to remain because, regardless that Didyme was obviously in love with his brother, not him, he _wanted_ her to be happy also. Unable to deny his own feelings for her, Alistair desperately tried to bury his torment deep within himself. After the wedding, it seemed there was always one more thing Marcus, Aro or Didyme herself would request of him that required his continued presence in Volterra. So it was that Alistair stayed and served the Volturi, at their request for many decades.

After a while, working closely with Aro, Alistair saw that he was ruthless, hungry only for power and domination above all else. Al began to understand that Aro was willing to expand his influence at the expense of others, even those closest to him. Fearing for the well being of Didyme and his brother, he convinced Marcus they should all leave. When Marcus announced their intentions, Aro tried desperately to convince him to stay. Even though Marcus stood firm and Aro finally gave his blessing, Alistair was terrified when Marcus informed him of his conversation with Aro. He insisted they leave Volterra at once. Marcus accused Alistair of being paranoid but agreed to leave with him as soon as they collected Didyme.

When Marcus was unable to find her at their villa, Alistair began to track her scent which quickly led them to their garden where Didyme loved to sit and pass her time. The trail ended there, and though he could not prove it, Alistair believed he could sense her ashes. Marcus refused to believe his brother's conclusion, and turned Volterra upside down searching for his beloved mate. Even though he was certain it was pointless, Alistair searched with Marcus for many months without success, Didyme was nowhere to be found.

Alistair always believed that Aro had been responsible for his sister in law's demise, but he could never convince Marcus of it. Still, Alistair determined to leave the Volturi and tried to convince Marcus, once again, to leave with him. Marcus' words stuck in his memory coming back to him now, with the dead pan tone of a man who was clearly defeated, "What does it matter where I go?" Alistair recalled the look Marcus had given him, eyes that peered back at him as though from the bottom of a grave, haunting him still, "She still won't be there."

Alistair suspected that Aro had used Chelsea's gift to keep Marcus loyal to the Volturi, though not even Chelsea's gift could make Marcus show any enthusiasm for it. Since his own tracking gift had already been eclipsed by Demetri's formidable powers, he figured Aro would not be displeased to see him go. So, one fine spring morning, Alistair said his goodbyes to Marcus, thereby reluctantly leaving his brother in his grief to suffer Aro's domination for all time.

Alistair shook off the pain of those ancient and familiar memories as he threw a bill down on the table and checked his wallet, the debit card in there would be useless now. He needed to go to the bank and transfer his holdings, today. He wadded up the newspaper and tucked it underneath his arm as he walked out into the damp night. He heard the human barkeep lock the door immediately behind him, and sigh, somewhat relieved, he supposed.

The light drizzle promised the morning weather wouldn't give him any trouble, but he had hours before Barclay's would open. He figured he might as well go back to the cottage and pack. He looked around cautiously, but no one was stirring on High Street at this hour. He ambled toward a particularly dark alley and then took off, invisible across the English countryside. What could possibly have happened after all these centuries to change Marcus' mind? Alistair couldn't imagine, but he had one tried and true solution to almost any mysterious dilemma such as this… RUN.

* * *

_****__**AN**:__ I realize I have taken some small liberty with Ms. Meyer's story of Didyme. In my own defense, I would like to point out that I tried to do so with sensitivity to canon as much as possible. All rights belong to Ms. Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended here. Thank you for your indulgence._

_**AN**__: Alistair has been living in Thornbury, Gloucestershire, England for almost a decade. He's been sitting in the White Lion on High Street way past 3am… they close at 1am… Barclay's is oldest of three banks in the village at 23 High Street._

* * *

_Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below! __  
__Thank you for reading!_


	6. Volterra

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Volterra**

Gianna smiled her best professional smile as Aro fairly floated around the corner. She so very rarely saw him come through the reception area. Even when he had, he'd almost never so much as looked in her direction nor had he ever spoken directly to her. So she was quite taken aback when he headed straight for her, smiling at her as if they were the best of friends.

"Gianna, my sweetling!" Aro glided smoothly to face her directly in the otherwise empty reception area.

She nodded politely beaming for the honor of his attention, and wished fervently that she had worn her new dress instead of this old green thing today, "Yes, Master? Can I help you in anyway?"

"Yes, you certainly can, my dear. I need your thoughts, would you please?" he held out his hand to her over the reception counter.

"Of course!" she readily obeyed without hesitation, giving him her hand and wondering, if somewhat flattered, what she might possibly know that would be of any use to this great man. She fervently hoped that it might be important enough to bring her case to his attention, she wasn't getting any younger and she'd been working this reception desk for almost ten years now.

Aro bent slightly as he held her hand lightly and closed his eyes to concentrate on her thoughts. He immediately felt as though he were swimming in molasses. The petty and trivial were so tedious in this human, it was difficult to bear.

"_Hello_," clearly, the voice of an immortal, even through the dull senses he was forced to listen with.

That's when she had lifted her eyes to examine the face of the messenger who stood before her now. Aro watched carefully as Gianna's eyes beheld the female immortal, definitely disguised, but difficult to see very well from this mortal's mind. With virtually no sense of smell, it was impossible to positively identify the woman. He examined her features as closely as the mortal's eyesight would allow, but could not place them.

_"Yes, I wonder if you could make certain this will be delivered to Chelsea Van Buren please?"_

He listened to the voice carefully, but wasn't certain he'd ever heard the over-sweet Italian that coursed from her lips before. It must have been someone he or his brothers would have readily recognized, someone not unknown to at least one of them, and perhaps all of them. Why else would she have bothered with a disguise? But who would be impossible to determine from the weak human memories of this woman.

Then, finally (though it was really only seconds) Aro saw the envelope in her mind. The exquisite stationery and the curious address:

**To: Mrs. Chelsea Vivaldi Burebista**

Aro watched Gianna's slender fingers casually slap a post-it on the envelope for the mail box sort and watched her write 'Van Buren' on it. He listened to her internal indignation as the messenger girl ignored her with a smile and turned her back leaving quickly. Clearly, Gianna thought the messenger was an immortal. Only moments later he watched as Santiago picked up the mail and carried it off toward the mail room slots for sorting. But he quickly realized the messenger was already gone before Santiago had appeared. No help there.

He back paced through the woman's mind once more, looking for any other presence during the messenger's visit, but the mortal hadn't seen or heard anyone else in or around reception that morning. Considering her dulled senses, that really didn't mean much so, no help there either. He lifted his head and abruptly dropped her hand, his face clearly looking disappointed. "I want the security video for this lobby area and for the entrance foyer from the morning of February 19th on my desk as soon as possible," he quipped, "see to it, Gianna."

"Yes, of course Master!" she agreed, eager to be of use, she was already dialing the head of building security.

Aro floated toward his office, deep in thought. Even though Gianna's assessment was correct and this was an immortal acting as messenger, it might not even be important to know who it was. Obviously, whatever was in that envelope convinced Chelsea to take action without informing him of her decision, something she had never done in their long history together. There were only two people, besides his brothers, who could possibly have known to send a letter to "Mrs. Burebista" and they were both Romanian. But after all this time, what could they possibly have told her that would have convinced her to leave? Either, something drastic must have changed or it was a trap and dear Chelsea had been abducted under false pretenses.

The familiar scents of ancient parchment, leather bindings and ink wafted into his face as he opened the heavy wooden door to his office. He slammed it behind him angrily, and the wooden structures within the stone building shuddered from the force. Then he simply stood statuesque with stress in the middle of the windowless room in the dark and thought about the consequences of Chelsea's departure. Who had the most to gain? Certainly the Romanians would be delirious to have Chelsea back again… but the timing wouldn't have meant much to them one way or the other. Still, if any time would be a good time for them, why not now?

* * *

Aro stood on the balcony of his villa overlooking the ocean, it was only mildly better than waiting for Gianna in his office. The smell of the salt spray and the sound of waves crashing against the rocks had always soothed him in the past, but not tonight. Tonight his thoughts were in a quandary, not certain of whom he should be angriest at. Ultimately, he decided it was himself he should be chastising. What a fool he'd let himself become, to think that his ranks were impenetrable. Was that not how the Romanians had ultimately met their doom at his own hands? How foolish of him!

It hadn't occurred to him there was any problem until Demetri and Renata had disappeared without explanation. He'd sent for them to discuss the travel arrangements for the Alexandria trip and no one had been able to find them. He'd simply been annoyed at first, sending Santiago to fetch them. But their scent had disappeared at the bus stop, just outside the gates to the city. Somehow they had managed to cover their scent or find a way to exit the bus somewhere off the normal route, he couldn't figure out which. The effect was essentially the same, they were gone.

Still, that was just the beginning of the nightmare, never in his wildest fears would he have imagined Marcus coming to him and Caius, smiling at them both as he was telling them it was over. _Marcus_! It was Marcus who had informed them Chelsea had gone. Just like that. After so many centuries, she just… left, without a word to Rualdi their butler, or even to Ashton, her closest companion. Rualdi had been terrified as they approached him at Villa Vivaldi, Aro's touch had proven beyond a doubt that he had no clue she'd left much less any information as to her whereabouts. When he'd confronted Ashton, his worries had been much more on a monetary level, but he knew less than Rualdi about Chelsea's whereabouts.

Aro's worst fears of abandonment began to manifest themselves. Caius' reaction had been as swift as it had been predictable. Infuriated and left without an enemy to attack, he'd internalized his anger and accidentally struck out at his mate, Athenadora, nearly decapitating her. They'd managed to salvage her, but she wasn't going to be herself again for quite some time to come. Caius was a mad man for now, far beyond reason.

Continuing with his internal struggles, Aro deliberated, how could Chelsea do something like this to him? Maybe she hadn't; what if she'd been abducted? But who would have even been able to do something like that? Abduct an Ancient? Ridiculous! No one in his world would have even considered something so outrageously absurd. So, who or how? If she was absent because of her own free will, what would have convinced her to leave? If she was otherwise absent… what fate could possibly have deterred one so strong? He paced the balcony, unaware of his own fluid motions.

"Master?" he stopped short, turning to look into Jane's youthful face. So preoccupied by his dilemma her approach had gone unnoticed. Her youthful features now pulled into a troubling expression seemed to spell impending doom and his chest tightened.

Mustering the courage to smile gently at her, he replied, "Yes, what is it my cherished one?"

"I must speak to you. My heart is troubled," she frowned as her eyes fell to the floor.

He quickly moved to embrace her lightly as a father would his only child, "What is troubling you, my sweet?"

"It's Alec."

"Something is wrong with Alec?" Aro braced himself for what he knew would follow and determined that he would not break his resolve to placate his most valuable treasures.

"No, it's just that… Well, it's just that Alec wants to go home," Jane's small shoulders began to tremble, "I've tried to talk him out of it, but he's just so stubborn sometimes."

"Why silly girl, you are home! Are you not?"

"No, I mean, yes… but Alec means he wants to go back to Spain, for awhile."

"Spain?" Aro steadied himself, understanding immediately what was going on made it difficult to act the part. He would not allow them to desert him, but he could not prevent them from going either.

"Yes. He wants to see our, relatives… descendants."

"Well, that seems only natural, sweetling. Do not be so distressed. If you want, you should go with him. There's no problem at all, is there?"

"You… you really mean…?" she looked up at him dry eyed and yet still sobbing.

"I mean there's no reason for you both not to visit your homeland, it's been many years, hasn't it?" he struggled to keep his tone under control. He could not lose these most valuable assets. It was imperative that he keep himself calm in her presence, "just as soon as we rescue our beloved Chelsea, you and Alec will take a well deserved vacation."

Jane's face fell and she was silent for a long time before she timidly said, "Yes, but Alec doesn't want to wait."

Aro's expression conveyed his confusion and disbelief to her, "Wait? You're not suggesting that…Alec… won't help us in our very time of need? When poor Chelsea could be trapped and suffering, Alec cannot mean to desert us in our efforts to rescue her?"

"No, of course he won't desert you Master, it's just…" Jane faltered.

"I'm so glad to hear that, because we desperately need you to go to Romania, immediately my dear," Aro turned his back on her to face the ocean, leaning lightly against the balcony railing, "Chelsea could have been coerced by her former lover, Vladimir Burebista to join him there. She could be imprisoned or worse…," he sighed as pathetically as he could and turned to face her once more, "once we have rescued our poor Chelsea, I will happily reward you and your brother with a very handsome vacation to Spain."

"Oh thank you master," Jane's expression fell only a little.

"Of course…"

"Master?"

"I shall want you to keep in touch daily, let me know what you are doing? I shall miss you so very much."

"Certainly we will!" with that, she bounced out of the suite like the enthusiastic little girl she resembled.

He stood motionless, listening to her footfalls as they danced down the stairs and out the front door of the villa. He heard the purr of the BMW engine roaring into drive as Alec, no doubt, floored the vehicle anxious to retreat from Aro's sphere of influence. Coward! He'd sent a little girl into his presence to do his dirty work. Huh. 'Little Girl' indeed, she was no more a little girl than he was a middle aged school teacher, he reminded himself. Anger soon melted into ire which took only moments to morph into rage. The metal balcony railing was hurling into the ocean before he realized it, having been the only physical object readily available to his hands at the moment. He watched it as it did a flat spin over the waves in slow motion and skipped twice like a stone on the water's surface before sinking beyond sight, possibly forever.

Over half his ranks had already deserted within the past ten days; he was going to get to the bottom of this. Deciding that Chelsea's disappearance was no random choice or accident of fate, he headed toward his study that was in the basement. Sure of his course, Aro had no patience for driving cars now, he decided to run to the downtown offices for the first time in what might have been years, even decades. He was going to go on foot through the tunnels instead of by limo. It seemed appropriate, now that two thirds of his personal staff had already deserted him. He would find out the reason for Chelsea's absence and he would start by personally interviewing everyone who might have seen her before she left. One thing Aro knew for certain, the Volturi weren't going down without a fight!

As he ran, Aro deliberated about the defection of Renata and Demetri, that had caused the trip to Alexandria to be cancelled. Amun would certainly not have bemoaned that fact. But Aro realized he hadn't announced his intention to visit them, Amun wouldn't have known they were coming yet. He'd immediately lost Peridot to Chelsea's defection and his cover for the trip had been lifted exposing his intentions… could Alice have informed Carlisle? Surely, she could have but only after the fact, the Cullens wouldn't have known either. But there was in fact, one other who had the knowledge to write the address on that letter, one he hadn't thought of in centuries, one who had always wanted his brother Marcus to leave Volterra… _Alistair_!

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below! __  
__Thank you for reading!_


	7. The Reunion

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

__

_

* * *

_

**The Reunion**

Alistair hurried down the country lane in the pre-dawn darkness, his coat unfurling behind him, thrashing around in the backwash of air like a cape as he ran at top speed towards the cottage. He hadn't run this way in many years so when the scent assaulted him at the top of the hill leading to his cottage, he almost hurt himself stopping short of his intended destination. Marcus! He stood there testing the air, tasting it for any hint of another… he didn't move for several minutes. When he was sure there was no other in the vicinity he moved forward much more cautiously approaching the front door of his own home with trepidation as though he knew he was marching into a trap.

He tested the door knob and finding it unlocked, stepped cautiously across the threshold into the darkened parlor. He pulled the door closed behind him and slowly lifted his head. The familiar figure from his past stood in the middle of the parlor unmoving, facing him for the first time in many centuries. Though every feature of his face was exactly the same as his perfect memory recalled, Alistair could see the lines of grief and despair that had grown into permanence around his eyes and mouth.

"Hello brother," Marcus voice was flat as always, but quicker to speak than he remembered.

"Marcus."

Neither one spoke for long drawn out minutes leaving the air between them dripping with centuries of doubt, suspicion and grief.

Finally, Alistair asked, "Why have you come, Brother? What's happened?"

Marcus took a deep breath but stood otherwise looking like a tense work of Michelangelo, "I've been… released."

"Released?"

"Yes, I would have come to find you centuries ago, but I couldn't leave Aro, he needed me. Even if I'd wanted to, Chelsea wouldn't have let me go."

"Chelsea?" Alistair frowns, "Your resolve to come couldn't have been very strong then. What's made you change your mind now?"

"Nothing, I only know that when I'd heard Chelsea had disappeared, I realized that I wanted to disappear too. So, I did."

"Aro?"

"I told him goodbye."

Alistair snorted, "I'm sure he took that well."

"He did, actually."

"Wait, Chelsea disappeared? Why?"

"No one knows. She's just gone."

"No one? Ashton?"

"Aro questioned him first, he didn't even know she was gone. It's still a mystery."

"Odd that she failed to mention her intentions to Aro?" Alistair's eyebrow shot up in a challenge.

"Yes, very odd. Naturally, he suspects foul play, but can't prove it."

"So Aro let you go, just like that, did he?" Alistair began to put his hat and coat on the wall rack, as was his custom to do.

"Of course."

"I don't believe it, Marcus. Aro must have been powerless to keep you there, and you're much too valuable to him to anger or destroy you," Alistair spat. "Chelsea must be much stronger than I'd thought. He'll be along to collect you as soon as he retrieves his jailer."

Marcus didn't answer quickly, he appeared to be unmoved and unmoving but finally he said, "Perhaps you're right again, Al. But, I've no reason to stay with Aro any longer. That place is only filled with sorrow and regret for me now. I came to tell you, you were right all those years ago too, that I've missed you and that I hoped we could find our way together once more," his voice cracked slightly, "You're still my family, brother."

Alistair pulled the newspaper out of the coat pocket that was still hanging on the rack and handed it to Marcus, still folded so the article faced up. "All Italy knows you've left Volterra, hardly discreet. I doubt Aro will have little trouble locating you and when he does, he'll find me as well," he cleared his throat, "not the best outcome I could hope for I'm afraid."

"He may have more difficulty locating you than you think."

Alistair's eyebrows shot up in a clear question mark.

"Demetri and Renata left before I did."

"What?"

"Aro's lost his best shield and his best tracker," Marcus watched the expression on his brother's face morph from shock, to surprise… to fear, "he has others, of course, but they're not nearly as good."

"Aro's got to be furious. This is an obvious pre-emptive strike, he'll have no doubt…" Alistair's mind was kicking into high gear now. "We've got to get out of England, brother. It's the first place he'll come looking for us."

Marcus sighed, "Don't be ridiculous, Al. He's not looking for anyone."

"He will be, and if I know Aro, which I DO," Al paused poignantly to glare at his brother for a moment, "He'll want his collectibles back as soon as he can get them."

"You never change."

Al scoffed, "that goes without saying, I'm a vampire, of course I never change and the pot is calling the kettle black, if I've ever heard it!" Alistair headed for the bedroom closet and Marcus followed him reluctantly. "Make up your mind now, Marcus. Stay here and go back to Volterra or come with me and stay out of the coming conflict."

Now it was Marcus' turn to scoff, "War? You have always been so ready to fly off the handle. Just because…"

Alistair turned to stare his brother down cold, "_Think_ for just a moment, brother. Aro's favorite possessions are deserting him. It won't matter whether it's intentional or not, Aro's seeing red right now and he'd never blame his precious Chelsea for any of it. He won't want to believe it's the Romanians, that would be too obvious and accusing them right away would be too dangerous. As far as he's concerned, this is a strike against _him_ from somewhere and he'll be lashing out. It won't matter who is actually to blame he'll be on the warpath and anyone in his way will be assimilated or destroyed. That's Aro and you know it, whether you've allowed yourself to accept it or not."

Marcus watched as Alistair pulled out an old trunk and started filling it with fresh clothing, "You're packing like a _human_?"

"Yes, well there's nothing like real Irish Wool and Linen. I may not have an opportunity to get any more for some time to come where I'm going."

"Where would that be?"

"You coming?" Al paused for a moment to scrutinize his brother's face.

"Well, I'm not going back to Volterra." Marcus tone was firm and decided.

"Northern Canada I think," Al snorted, "lots of privacy out there. Plus, it can be very difficult to track over the permafrost, for some anyway," he mumbled this last.

Marcus sighed again. "Good thing I brought my Italian loafers then." Alistair followed his gaze as he shifted his eyes toward the opposite corner of the smallish bedroom where a trunk almost identical to his own sat in the corner. For the first time in who knew how many centuries, Marcus winked at Al and the old hermit actually barked out a laugh.

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!  
Thank you for reading!_


	8. Revelation

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**The Revelation**

Aro sat in the dark while Santiago popped the DVD into the machine. The TV screen mounted on the wall lit up and the blue screen eventually cut to the foyer of the front office. "Don't use the fast forward speed, only the first setting, I don't want to miss any frames."

"Very well Master, will that be all?"

"Did you bring the reception lobby monitor results as well?"

"Yes, sir. They're already loaded into the machine," the short, dark vampire pointed down to a button on the wand controller, "Just press this to go to the next disc. Would you like me to stay and help you with the machine, Master?"

"No, thank you. That won't be necessary," Aro cleared his throat, "Santiago?"

"Yes Master?"

"Would you please have Forester come see me?"

Santiago's expression clouded over, "Ah, Forester has taken his leave from us, he told me you had been informed, sir…"

"Yes, of course, I'd forgotten. Well, do we have anyone here who has any kind of tracking experience that you know of?" Aro tried to sound as nonchalant as he could and refused to lift his eyes from the book he was pretending to thumb through on his desk.

"Tristan Moldavi, Master has worked with Demetri in the past, sir."

"Very well then, ask Tristan to join me here, if you would," Aro sighed audibly and looking up and asking in a tone of voice that clearly indicated this was a random after thought, "How many are still receiving mail in our box count, Santiago?"

"Thirteen, Master… but seven more boxes are forwarding mail for those only on temporary leave or vacation." Santiago said anxiously, he didn't like pursuing this topic with the powerful and temperamental Ancient.

"Keeping close tabs on the forwarding addresses of everyone, I trust?"

"Of course, Master… all of them!" Santiago assured him.

"Very well," he waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal, "Thank you, Santiago."

He bowed reverently and closed the office door silently behind himself.

The TV screen on the wall illuminated the dark office more than he would have liked. The foyer sat there like a still life taunting him with empty walls. He felt like a tea kettle that had been left on an open flame for too long, he realized his temper needed an outlet and soon. He was considering alternatives when he sensed someone at the door, "Enter."

The heavy wooden door swung slowly open to reveal a very large, very blonde and very beautiful vampire dressed tastefully in latest best GQ casual street attire. He stepped confidently into the office and closed the door behind himself. "Master, you requested my presence?"

Aro picked up the controller Santiago had left on his desk and paused the DVD, he took a deep breath, realizing it looked exactly the same as when the DVD was actually playing. "Ah, yes…" he turned to look at the massive guard member and stood to walk around his desk and face him, "Have you ever been to England, Tristan?"

"Yes, Master. But it was a while ago."

Aro lifted his brow in the form of a question.

"Summer of 1912, sir. I was called to witness at the Titanic Trials as I had worked on dock 401 in the shipyards of Harland and Wolff in Belfast. I didn't see much of the country, just London."

"So, that must have been interesting?"

"Yes, well as it turned out, I never actually got called to the stand, but I was there through the whole thing."

"Well, I would like you to go back to England, a little place in Gloucestershire called Thornbury."

"Any reason in particular for going there, Master?"

"Yes, I'd like you to find my brother Marcus. Just find him and call me to let me know where he is. If he moves an inch, I want you to let me know," Aro smiled his most innocent smile back at Tristan whose expression was mildly confused.

"I'm simply worried about him, Tristan. After all, he hasn't been outside of our protection for millennium and the world is such a different place from what he remembers. Just keep tabs on him for me, protect him and keep me informed. I wouldn't want him to know, of course."

"Thornbury?"

"Call it a hunch, it may be he's there and you can take a room and get comfy," Aro shrugged and then turned away from him to look at the TV screen on the wall, "Or, it might just be a starting place… you'll let me know."

"Of course, Master. I'll leave at once."

"Let Gianna make your travel arrangements, Tristan. She's very good with the computer as well as the various travel agents. She'll take good care of you and it helps me if you keep her abreast of your movements as well."

"Certainly. Is there anything else?"

"Well, if you should happen to come across any of our other friends… I would very much appreciate it if you would let me know as well, I'm very interested in keeping abreast of our dear ones, you understand?"

"I do."

"Very well, I just want you to know how much your loyalty is appreciated, Tristan. I'm not above showing favors for a job well done!" Aro turned with his most pleasant diplomatic smile, "bon voyage Tristan!"

The beautiful man bowed gracefully, leaving silently and promptly.

Aro went back to his controller and pressed the play button. He was almost instantly rewarded with a movement across the screen… The front doors on the street were equipped with special bars that were locked to any normal human, but a vampire would be able to easily open them. The carefully clad lady Aro had seen through Gianna's eyes stepped through the door and onto the TV screen in his office, readily passing that first test. She had no more than two steps inside the foyer, when another figure came into view, walking away from the camera. Even from the back, Aro could see the beautiful male figure move with the strength and confidence of someone who was at home here. Clad in perfectly tailored jeans, Versace sweater and carrying a grey cloak over his arm, he towered over the little stranger. The timid new comer seemed comparatively more like a peasant, as the Volturi guard member passed her by. Aro's stomach churned as he realized he might not get a face to the match the figure when suddenly, he paused to turn and glance at the new comer.

It was only for a second, but Aro paused the machine at precisely the correct moment to catch the face that belonged to the statuesque male figure. This was a familiar vampire to Aro, someone who was close enough to smell the stranger's scent, and had senses Aro could count on. Unlike the human Gianna, Aro finally had identified someone who might be able to put a name to the strange little figure who was acting as the mysterious messenger girl for the Romanians. Aro's mood lightened and a cruel, satisfied smile stretched across his face as he lifted the phone on his desk and buzzed the reception while he stared at the paused image of Corin on the TV screen. "Gianna?"

"Sorry, Master, Gianna's gone home. This is Marianna, may I help you?"

"Yes, of course, dearheart. Please have Corin report to me in my office as soon as possible, would you? It's very important."

"Of course."

Aro didn't have to wait long, he sensed Corin at the door within a few minutes. "Come in please."

Corin glided into his office, all male beauty and perfection. He nodded to Aro and immediately saw his image being projected on the wall TV.

"Master, what can I do for you?"

"I need your memories from this encounter," Aro casually indicated the TV, and held out his hand, "may I?"

"Of course," Corin didn't hesitate but put his hand in Aro's.

Immediate images of Corin's youth, his horribly poor origins in Ireland, the filth and starvation of the potato famine, all these disturbing images Aro had seen before and was loathe to experience through him again, but necessary. He passed through them as swiftly as he was able, like wading through deep mud he found himself coming up on Corin's recent past in Volterra until the date on a blackberry shined back at him and Aro began to concentrate more fully on the details. Corin, the master carpenter, was charged with supervision of all the internal repair work, he'd been vexed by the recent mix up of shipping supplies…

_How could anyone mistake North American Pine for Redwood? Those idiots probably just didn't give a damn about what they shipped so long as it got off the docks on schedule, no one thinks about what they're doing these days. I'll have to…How did she [a human] get in here?_

Then Aro saw her as clear as a bell, a sight that could only be seen through a pair of eyes as keen as his own. A green silk scarf over a short, dirty blonde wig, big dark sunglasses covering dark eyes, possibly contacts. A long sleeve knit top, gloves, jeans and loafers…all Italian or at least available locally. Her face seemed somewhat familiar, but heavily dusted with makeup, concealing the true nature of her skin. Just the faintest unevenness around the nose…

_She's probably lost, she's… ah, no, not lost... she's our kind. Hmm, I've never seen her before. Ah, well whatever, I can't take care of everything around here by myself, I have to get to that order reshipped immediately and find someone who will…. _

There it was, the memory Aro wanted most, the scent…her scent…muted but definitely familiar…definitely… _Isabella Cullen_! How had she even known? Brazen! He loved that in a woman! What a treasure she is. He sensed Edward on her too, of course. It didn't take a genius to know he'd be where ever she was, they were the most tightly bonded pair in their known world according to Marcus, and he should know. He wasn't going to underestimate the Cullens ever again.

Aro dropped his hands breaking his connection with Corin abruptly, "thank you, Corin."

Realizing he'd been dismissed without explanation, Corin bowed and quickly retreated from the dark office without a word. Once the door closed behind him, he heard a terrifying growl that culminated in a scream of rage and the unmistakeable sounds of wood being shattered. Corin shook his head as he quickly retreated. Clearly, he would be repairing the master's office soon.

Standing amidst the recent destruction of one wall of his office, Aro stood motionless, staring at the image of the disguised Isabella Cullen seeming to mock him from the TV screen. He needed to think clearly now. He knew Carlisle, his strengths as well as his weaknesses. He'd underestimated him before, but never again. Marcus had warned Aro after the Washington fiasco, their coven was more tightly bound than any other ever encountered. He sighed, he'd never have believed he would ever envy Carlisle as much as he did now. True allegiance was something he'd dreamt about, coveted and clearly, as recent events had demonstrated unequivocally, was something that continued to elude him.

Perhaps Carlisle was right about the blood, his effort to purge humans from their diet may well be what gave them the ability to form such an enviable allegiance. He'd seen it work in the Denali clan too, through Irina's thoughts as well as Edward's. It didn't matter, that wasn't a path open to him. He stood alone in the dark of his office for a long time facing Isabella's disguise, still flickering at him from the flat panel wall TV. But he considered the true strength of the very large and talented Cullen coven was also their greatest weakness - their steadfast love for each other. It was indeed fortunate that he'd put a contingency plan in place already, time to use it.

He'd so hoped that he'd eventually be able to find a way to incorporate Alice, at the very least. Her mate would have been the easiest to convert. Of course, Isabella was the most treasured acquisition of the bunch, but with a mate such as Edward, he'd realized that would never be possible. The best he had hoped for there would be a genuine friendship and alliance, but now that would never be possible either so… with no other recourse, they'd all have to be destroyed, what a pity.

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_b__utton below! _

_Thank you for reading!_


	9. The Vision

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**The Vision**

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and even though it meant restricted movement for the home team, Alice was pleased with the prospect of lying out in the backyard and soaking up the warmth of the sunshine in private. She'd been feeling so much better now that the attack had ceased, but she was still weak and needed to hunt more often than before. Jasper had been wonderful, helping her through the rough patches, holding her without any expectations, even hunting for her when she'd been too tired. With his help, her eyes were back to the liquid gold color that Jasper loved so much. He'd been oh so understanding when all she really wanted was Esme to hold her and pamper her like a little girl, even Carlisle had been fawning over her. She felt so lucky and loved, there truly was no place like home.

Renesmee was also paying special attention to Auntie Alice, she'd been staying in her Dad's old room on the second floor. The occasional small animal offering and keeping the flowers freshly arranged were small tokens to show her care and appreciation. Jacob had been following Nessie around in his wolf form lately, and even though the family had become more or less accustomed to Jake, in his wolf form; not so much. Everyone simply avoided that part of the house as much as possible.

Alice sighed as she laid her head in Jasper's lap. They had spread a blanket over the dewy grass on the river bank and she was feeling better than she had in weeks. Having Esme and Jasper there to baby her made all the difference. The sun sparkled off their skin as well as the water cascading in gentle ripples down the river. A breeze danced lightly in the tops of the massive pines of the forest. Jasper was happy, humming to himself while he teased her with light touches on her face, her arms her breasts. She giggled a bit and reached up for his face, pulling him towards her their lips met lightly. Their eyes met and Jasper sighed, his mood of complete contentment completely engulfed her.

She felt so relaxed that the vision took her completely by surprise. Her body stiffened instantly, vibrating with the intensity of it. Startling and frightening Jasper immediately, he held her carefully, waiting for the shock to dissipate from her tiny frame. He was still waiting patiently so that he could quiz her on the nature of her vision as he usually did, but Jasper was becoming increasingly concerned. He began to realize this was taking too long and was abnormally intense, still wracking her tiny frame with wave after wave of stress, the vision was violently assaulting her. It seemed to Jasper like her body was undergoing an electric shock treatment that wasn't letting up. Finally, he called out in terror, "CARLISLE!"

* * *

Edward was speeding down the highway towards home in the Vanquish at what was a 'normal' clip for him, just slightly slower than usual in deference to Bella. She had always disliked the idea of speeding, arguing that it was still against the law, and it would serve him right if he ever got caught. But he suspected that it also frightened her to a small degree, so he lightened up, especially when it wasn't really necessary. Besides, today was just so beautiful, there was no excuse for being in a hurry. She was just so incredibly lovely sitting there next to him. The morning sun filtering through the tinted windows brought out the red highlights of her hair.

The wild and untouched forest was speeding by at just the right velocity to be appreciated and Bella was smiling, that was the main source of his happiness, of course. Seattle had been fun. He'd suggested a short trip to the city after he'd noticed Bella getting a bit fidgety. Edward thought she would enjoy a movie out in Seattle. He had been right. He recalled how her face lit up like a sparkler on the Fourth of July when he'd suggested it. A new 3D adventure was playing at the Seattle Center Imax and they'd been curious to see the new technology too. The cultural center had a wonderful fiesta going on and the art museum had an interesting exhiit showing as well. It had all been so much fun, they had decided to spend the night.

Edward had chosen a penthouse with a view of the sound and they'd thoroughly enjoyed making love on the balcony. The sounds of the city floated up to them as they caressed each other and felt the cool of the night air surrounding them. Edward silently praised his God and his maker for bringing him to so blissful an existence with Bella. She was kind and thoughtful and an incredibly insightful partner. She anticipated his every move, every thought, she understood him as no other ever had or possibly ever would. She was his perfect match and he was so grateful to have her, remembering always to cherish each moment with her.

They hadn't spoken a word since they left the hotel, they didn't need to. It was just so comfortable to be alone together for a change. Edward never took the alone time with Bella for granted, the healing silence she offered him with her company was the best thing he could hope for. To not have the voices nagging him, to not have to strain to keep out the noise was beyond relaxing, more like restorative. He felt so lucky to have her. She turned away from the window to see him smiling at her with adoration, as always she lit up with a smile and a gleam in her eye that hinted her memory of last night's love making was still very much on her mind.

After the balcony, Edward had felt creative. The hotel room also had a private spa and bathroom Bella had compared to the size of a small supermarket. They'd gotten their money's worth of fun out of that! He grinned at the memory and hiked his eyebrows mischievously at her a couple of times and she burst out laughing. The sound was heaven to his ears.

Then the cell phone vibrated. Bella picked it up, "Hey Carlisle."

"Bella, may I speak to Edward please?"

"Sure," she said light heartedly as she handed the phone over.

"Hey Dad," Edward was still smiling, stroking Bella's cheek.

"We need you both home, son."

"What's wrong?" Their faces immediately morphed into a serious frown at the tone of Carlisle's voice.

"It's Alice. I… I think she's being attacked again. I… we're not sure."

"We're on our way," Edward glanced over at Bella for support, "We'll be about twenty minutes." They were still about eighty six miles from home on the one oh one, so much for the leisurely drive.

* * *

After another agonizing eleven minutes, Alice's body finally relaxed, but she was barely conscious, her eyes still staring dully at nothing in particular, her breathing shallow and erratic. Carlisle accompanied Jasper who had carried her back to the house and up to their room. Alice was non-responsive and Esme was beside herself with worry as she sat next to her bedside, swabbing her face with a clean damp cloth. Jasper, on the other side of the bed, held her hand, gently stroking her, hoping the sensation would ground her to reality. Carlisle paced the room at the foot of the bed, silently pondering possibilities and then chastising himself for doing so when nothing could be determined until he was able to get more information out of Alice. He finally breathed a thankful prayer when he first heard the Vanquish and raced downstairs to welcome Edward and Bella and brief them on the situation.

Carlisle watched as Edward skillfully raced his car up to the veranda, silenced the engine and sped up the steps to face him ready to help. Bella was right behind him, but didn't pause, she was already up the stairs to Alice's room.

_She's not responding to us, Edward. We need to know what she saw and what she's thinking… how we can get through to her. I'm afraid the psychological trauma after what she's so recently been through might have finally pushed her over…_ Carlisle's voice trailed off while he watched in disbelief as Edward suddenly swayed and then reached out for him… Carlisle caught Edward just in time as he crumpled before him. Picking him up easily, Carlisle called out, "BELLA!" and then took off for the cottage, with Bella already in hot pursuit.

Once they arrived at the cottage, Carlisle laid Edward gently in his bed and Bella raced in with a wet washcloth for his face. But Edward was already starting to come around, propping himself up on his elbows. He smiled at Bella as she gently wiped his face and looked at him with concern, "I'm fine, love. I was just… overwhelmed I guess."

"What happened, Edward?" Bella's voice was full of anxiety.

"It's Alice, she's in total despair…total darkness… no hope."

_Can you tell us about it?_ Carlisle wondered _will he be open to talking about such a vision with Bella within hearing? What can we do for her, son_?

"Jasper's the key, I think. She needs him to remind her he's there for her, she'll come around to him eventually, I think," Edward looked at Bella and then back to Carlisle, "Her vision was similar to the Volturi attacks, only worse."

"Worse?" Bella asked.

Edward heaved a heavy sigh, knowing it would be pointless and even counter productive to try to keep this from Bella, no matter how much he wished he could protect her from it, "Apparently our destruction is imminent once again, this time that includes our Denali cousins as well."

Carlisle shook his head and spoke aloud for Bella's benefit, "But last time that was a false vision planted by a talented newcomer…"

Edward shook his head negatively, "last time it was used in an attack against her, but it was not a false vision," explaining as they both stared at him in confusion he continued, "It was a possible future the attacker chose from Alice's own mind to reproduce again and again, blocking out all else from her sight. This time, the vision is coming true and Alice sees no alternative, no hope to change it. She's torturing herself by attempting over and over again to find a way to change it at the cost of her own sanity." Edward pushed himself up to a sitting position and pulled Bella close to him, his forehead touching her neck.

"Jasper has to get her to stop trying, Carlisle. Convince her she doesn't have to do this, that it's not her responsibility. She thinks she's failed us, all of us." Edward pulled his head up to face Carlisle directly, "Hurry, go to him… tell him he must convince her to stop trying and let go of this or we'll all lose her."

Carlisle nodded and turned to leave, he paused briefly in the bedroom door without turning, _I love you son, thank you_. Then he was gone.

Bella held Edward close, "She was right this time, wasn't she Edward? I should never have allowed you to go with me…" her voice choked as the implications of Alice's words came back to her now "…_we have to tell Jasper and Edward and as I said before, as far as I can see, that __never__ turns out very well for any of us."_

Edward swallowed hard, as he clung desperately to Bella, her attacker's face burned into his memory by Alice's vision, "You couldn't have stopped me love, I would have followed you in any case. If this is anybody's fault, it's mine."

"What are we going to do, baby?" Bella sounded so frightened.

"I don't know love, I don't know."

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_b__utton below!  
__Thank you for reading!_


	10. New York

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**10. New York**

Tristan watched his mark from behind his newspaper. Heathrow was crowded with humans and a fair amount of immortals, even at this time of day, which provided some cover, but he was careful to stay far enough away from his former master so his scent would remain undetectable. They were booking passage overseas to the states, he concentrated hard, trying to block all the other voices from his mind to focus on his marks.

"…very well, sir. Here you are, two adults, first class, flight 1702 departing at 8:05 pm non-stop to New York arriving at 11:30 pm."

"Thank you."

He watched as they walked off toward terminal three. When he was sure they were beyond hearing, he dialed the office.

"Buonasera, Posso aiutarla?"

"Gianna, this is Tristan."

"Yes, sir. How may I be of service?"

"I'm at Heathrow, and I need to be on a flight to New York that will arrive at least one hour earlier than 11:30 pm tonight. Preferably not departing from terminal three."

"One moment, please."

Tristan watched as the two vampires passed their pre-flight inspection and headed toward their gate.

"Thank you for waiting, sir. Your limo is waiting for you on the curb directly outside terminal three."

"I didn't want a ride…"

"Excuse me sir, the limo will take you to our private hangar, the jet is prepped and ready for you Mr. Moldavi, the Pilot should meet you there within the hour. You will arrive in New York at approximately 10 pm. I hope this will be acceptable?"

"Very well done, Gianna. Thank you." He flipped his phone shut and as he approached the exit directly in front of him, he noticed the limo already waiting for him at the curb. Of course he was tracking _master_ Marcus, what else could he have expected?

* * *

Alistair propped his laptop up on the tray table and watched as the operating system booted.

"What is that?" Marcus stared at the blue screen with curiosity.

"You are kidding, right?"

"No."

"This, brother dear, is how we are going to plan our escape."

Marcus scoffed, "Some escape. Aro couldn't care less where we're going."

Alistair turned to him, "That is where you are very wrong. Even if it was out of his 'brotherly' concern do not delude yourself that Aro would not follow every move of his brother in law who knows him so very well."

Marcus did not return the glare from Al, he leaned comfortably back against his roomy first class recliner and closed his eyes. "Bah, you always were paranoid."

Alistair turned back to his computer that was finished firing up, "You are a danger to him, Marcus. Your very intimate knowledge of the Volturi, who they are and their capabilities…" he was mumbling to himself now, "do not think for one moment that you are no longer his concern." Al continued to peer into the computer and punch buttons.

"What, exactly are you doing?" Marcus asked in a flat line tone.

"I'm booking a hotel room, leasing a house, chartering a flight and setting up a meeting with a financial consultant."

"Where's the financial consultant?"

"Why?"

"I still only have my black card… and Aro will be tracking that."

"True. But I have enough cash for the moment."

"I remember, you were always the great believer in safe deposit boxes."

"A box in the hand is worth all the plastic you can name in the bush, brother."

Marcus added, "…in this case, you may have a point."

"I thought you didn't care about Aro finding you?"

"No, I said Aro didn't care about finding us, brother. But, I see no reason to lay down a trail of bread crumbs for him. I'm done with the Italians."

"I'm glad to hear it, although I never thought I would. We have an appointment tomorrow evening, with the financial consultant. We're staying at the Hampton."

"I'd rather stay at Trump International."

"Too bad. We're in the financial district because that's where our meeting will be and there's better hunting there."

"Better hunting? Trump is right on the park."

"Yes, and the park is no place to hunt anymore. We'll find better, more inconspicuous meals in the back alleys of Chinatown."

Marcus sighed, "You're probably right, brother. It's been so long since I had to hunt for my dinner, I don't even remember how."

Alistair chuckled, "get hungry enough, brother and you'll remember. Besides, I've practice enough for the both of us. No worries."

"I'm not worried, I just ate last Wednesday. Anyway, it's like riding a bicycle," Marcus waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

* * *

Tristan was casually leaning against the wall, reading his Wall Street Journal when he sensed the master and his companion coming toward him. He shifted his stance slightly toward the cappuccino machine just behind him, hoping it would help to dissipate his own scent. Neither of them paused or so much as changed their stride as they passed him on their way to claim their bags. He waited patiently for a comfortably safe distance before following them. His driver was already waiting at the curb for him outside the customs area, just in case he would have the opportunity to follow their cab.

Tristan watched them emerge from customs with a porter towing two large trunks on a dolly. Either these two were totally oblivious to his presence, which is what Tristan fervently hoped, or they simply didn't care they were being followed. Perhaps, they expected it… maybe they were even counting on it. He got into the back seat of his limo, "Follow them, don't dare lose them."

The driver pulled out cautiously two cars behind the master's cab. They followed them to the Hampton where Tristan got out on the curb once the driver had the limo out of sight around the corner. He grabbed his briefcase and strolled casually into the lobby. It was fairly late and not many humans were out. He also noticed he and his marks were not the only vampires about, he was feeling lucky. He watched them get on the elevator, noted the floor they got off on and then went to reception to find a vacancy on the same floor.

"I don't have a reservation, but I was hoping for a single on the fifth floor, preferably without any neighbors?"

"We have a single room 548 available at the end of the hall, sir with only one other room adjacent…"

"That's fine, I'll take both rooms."

"Very good sir, your keys to rooms 548 and 546," the perky brunette behind the reception desk held out the keys, and pushed the guest registry toward Tristan. The desk clerk was somewhat dazed by his presence and he was somewhat distracted by the vampire who had followed him in off the street, so that his touch carelessly grazed her hand when he took the keys from her. The pretty girl retreated immediately, in a confused state of instinctual caution.

He bent to pick up his briefcase and turned to come face to face with a small but stunning waifish beauty smiling up at him. She stood less than a few inches in front of him. Clearly she meant her proximity as an intentional invasion of his personal space. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Excuse me?"

"Hey gorgeous, got a room for me as well, I see," she attempted to pluck a key from his hand, but was quickly disappointed.

"I'm sorry you're mistaken. Please, excuse me." Tristan sidestepped her and headed for the elevators.

"Spoil sport," she mumbled after him. She stood still watching until the elevator doors closed on him before she pulled his wallet out of her pocket to inspect it and skipped through the door back out to the street.

* * *

**AN:** Please use the **Review Button** below! Thanks for reading!


	11. An Eye for an Eye

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**An Eye for An Eye**

Jasper was exhausted, but relieved. Alice was finally responding to his voice after days of non-stop convulsing, pleading and babble. Her eyes were sunken and dark with hunger, so Carlisle had been bringing small cups of warmed human blood from Nessie's stash in the refrigerator. Jasper was lifting the cup to her lips as she lay against his shoulder, unable even to lift her own arms. He cooed nonsense to her as she took a sip and then turned her head away.

"Please, baby… please try," Jasper pleaded.

She slowly turned her head back and took another tentative sip. Jasper put the cup down for now, pleased with her first attempt to swallow something.

"I know you're both very weak, but we must know about the visions, Jasper. Just as soon as she's ready to talk," Carlisle knew as well as anyone how difficult it would be for Alice to speak coherently about her experience so soon, but he knew the lives of his family were all at stake, it was an impossible balance to strike. "Edward can't help us, his telepathy seems to intensify the vision when he's near enough to read Alice's thoughts, so I've forbidden him near the house for now. It's up to the two of you to let us know."

Jasper looked sympathetically at Carlisle, "Give us an hour or so to rest, and drink a little more, OK Carlisle?"

"Of course. I'll come back in an hour, may I bring the rest of the family?"

Alice nodded her head against Jasper's shoulder without lifting it.

"She says that's fine, but please, not Jake… OK?"

"I think he'll understand, thanks," with that, Carlisle left the room to talk to the family gathered downstairs.

Emmett and Rose were sitting in front of the TV, Nessie was in front of them on the floor with Jake and Esme was standing by the windows, facing toward the cottage and looking at the woods.

"The convulsions have stopped for the time being," Carlisle announced as he took long strides toward Esme at the windows.

She turned to face him, and he embraced her in a deep hug.

"She's agreed to talk to us in an hour. She needs her rest, but she understands we need to know what's going on as well. I'm going to insist on a few ground rules designed to keep the stress on Alice and Jasper as minimal as possible," Carlisle looked around the room at each of them in turn, "we won't be asking any questions, what she can tell us is what we'll have for now, accept it and prepare to be silent or don't come into the room. Also, I'm limiting the time she can talk to ten minutes, she must have her rest and if she responds well, we can propose another ten minute family conference later. Lastly, two members of our family will not be allowed in the room, Edward and Jake are forbidden for now."

At this, Jake stood up and walked outside.

"Is that really necessary, Grampa?" Nessie voiced her distress at Jake's omission.

"I'm afraid so, baby girl. Your uncle Jasper specifically requested it, and I agree. Jake's presence is too stressful in too many ways for your Aunt Alice, she simply can't handle it right now."

Nessie lowered her chin, her obvious pout pointed to the floor. Then, she followed Jake out the door. The breeze blew his scent in an obvious path toward the cottage, so she followed. When she caught up to him, Jake was pacing outside.

"Hey."

He stopped immediately and walked up to her, nuzzling her neck softly with his nose.

She hugged him tightly and dragged him up the path to enter the house.

"Hey, Mom? Dad?" Nessie called softly while Jake curled up on the floor.

Edward and Bella came out of the bedroom hand in hand. Bella stepped forward and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Alice is doing better," Bella said, "Your father told me. It's fine if Jake wants to stay here with us for a while."

"I think it's a good idea for you to go back and see your Aunt Alice with the rest of the family," Edward stroked his daughter's face lightly, "she needs to see you and you can give her our love. Come back here as soon as it's over and be our messenger, OK?"

"Sure Daddy, I can do that… I just wish…"

"I know, we all wish it didn't have to be this way, most of all your Aunt Alice, I'm sure."

Nessie nodded and sighed, "Come on Sweetheart." She tugged at Jake's furry neck, "Let's go hunting, I don't have to be back at the ranch for a long time yet."

Jake stood up and walked out behind her.

"Let's go up to the lake and see if anything's fishing up there, OK?"

Jake nodded his huge head.

"Race ya!" With that, Nessie took off in a flash and Jake chased after her, purposely keeping in her wake. The ground was still frozen with a light dusting of snow, and Jake didn't want to let her out of his sight. They quickly came upon a couple of deer drinking lazily from the edge of the lake. Nessie looked back at him from behind the bush that served as their hunting blind, silently indicating she would take the doe on the far side. They sprang upon them in the same instant, and expertly had their prey down and dead in the next.

Jake was happy to have something to tear at to take out his frustration, and the deer meat was warm and fresh and inviting, he dug in with fervor. Nessie was draining hers rapidly, for a change, which made him glad to see her taking part in the 'vegetarian' fare her family tried so hard to interest her in. Neither one of them realized anything was wrong, until Nessie stood up from her kill and immediately fell over. Jake stood to go to her and immediately keeled over.

They were both passed out cold on the pebbled shoreline when a tall, dark figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees across the lake. He pulled the canoe out and silently paddled across the lake, pulled Nessie off the ground and paddled her back. Leaving her in the canoe, he lifted it up and raced to the waiting rental truck. He quickly slid the canoe, Nessie and all, into the windowless back of the truck. Then, he locked it up and cranking the ignition, took off racing down the path to the pavement and then veered the truck towards the little makeshift airfield.

* * *

Jasper propped Alice up against the headboard with a small mountain of bed pillows, "How's that, sweetheart?"

She smiled back at him weakly, "Just fine, honey. Thank you."

"Do you think you can talk to the family?"

Her eyes darkened as she considered facing Esme & Carlisle with certain knowledge of the destruction of their family.

"You don't have to, Darlin'. Don't worry about it," Jasper quickly offered an alternative, "How 'bout you just tell me what you can and I'll relay it on for you?"

Alice looked up gratefully at her mate, "Oh Jazz, "her voice was soft and wistful, "…that's just the problem, don't you see?"

Jasper looked down at her lovingly, but confused, "No darlin', I guess I don't."

Alice sighed, shaking her head in despair, "There's nothing to tell."

Jasper still looked back at her clearly perplexed.

She continued, "We're all doomed no matter what we do from here on in. There are slight variations of timing and method, but essentially everyone – the Cullens and the Denalis will be gone by next year."

Jasper acknowledged the inevitability of the threat, "What's the earliest attack you see coming? Who is the target?"

Alice shook her head, "I know it sounds crazy…" Alice's voice trailed off.

Jasper's voice rose in concern, "Alice? Darlin'? Come back here, look at me sweetheart! Please don't go there again." He stroked her cheek and she smiled back at him.

"The first attack was back in January."

"Who was the victim?" Jasper frowned in an attempt at understanding.

"I don't know… I couldn't recognize her. I don't think I've ever seen her before…" Alice was shaking her head, "I know it's crazy, but that was the first attack on our family."

"How could an attack on a complete stranger be an assault on us?" Jasper echoed in confusion.

"The second attack was on me, shortly thereafter."

Jasper nodded, fully aware of the attack on his wife that had crippled her so badly for so many weeks back in February. "Can you see the third attack?"

"No. I can't. But I know it will happen very soon, if it hasn't already."

"Who is the victim?"

"I don't know Jazz! I just said I can't see! I can't see! _I can't see!" _Alice sobbed into his shoulder as he held her tightly.

"Shhh, it's alright. Just lay down now and relax. You've done enough." He rocked her gently and then tucked the covers around her as he stood up. "I'm just going downstairs to talk to Carlisle for a minute and I'll be right back, can I get you anything from downstairs?"

Alice shook her head negatively and closed her eyes as Jasper turned and left the room.

The family was standing stock still in the living room waiting for him, "She's too weak for a conference right now. She doesn't really have anything to tell us yet."

Carlisle stepped forward, "We heard."

"I'm not sure what she means about the first attack on our family being aimed at a total stranger. Maybe, when she's stronger I can ask her to draw the face of the woman she saw so that we can all take a look and see if any of us know her."

"That will be a help, but do give her some time to rest," Carlisle agreed, "I'm more concerned about the third attack you mentioned. She said she couldn't see it, but that it would be very soon if not already? Do you have any idea what that means?"

Jasper shook his head, "No. I can't imagine anyone attacking us here, now… can you?"

"She didn't say it would be here though, did she Jazz?" Emmett approached them with Rose.

"She said she couldn't _see_ it," Rose spoke up, "What is it Alice can't see?"

Esme gasped, "Oh no…" she was already dialing Renesmee's number.

Carlisle picked up his phone and dialed Edward, he picked up while Esme was still getting an unanswered ring, "Carlisle?"

"Edward, where's Jake?"

"Um, we haven't seen him since he and Nessie went hunting down by the lake, earlier. I think you should ask Renesmee…"

Carlisle was silent as he watched Emmett and Rose speed out the door toward the lake.

"Dad?"

"Renesmee isn't here, Edward."

Edward hesitated, "She said she would go to the family meeting for us. Maybe she and Jake got carried away with their hunting."

Esme looked at Carlisle, her face a mask of fear, the phone in her hand still ringing, unanswered. "Edward, your mother and I have a bad feeling about this. Nessie isn't answering Esme's call… I think we should go to the lake immediately," Carlisle said as he chased Esme who was already way out front of the house heading in that direction.

"What's going on, Carlisle? What did Alice see?" Edward's tone was approaching hysterical as he and Bella sprinted out the door.

"She couldn't see the next attack, but said it was either soon or had already happened."

"We'll meet you there," Edward shoved the phone in his pocket as he ran ahead of Bella towards the lake. It only took him a few minutes to find Jake lying on the shoreline next to a dead doe. There was no one else, however, he could still detect Renesmee's scent around her kill. She'd definitely been here. "Nessie?" there was only the silence of the surrounding forest.

Soon, Bella was beside him, "I can't detect her trail out of here, unless she came back the way we came, but then we should have seen her… I don't understand."

"What if she was carried out?" Edward postulated, "What if they took her across the lake? If they stood only on the pebbled shore, the lapping waves would effectively erase any scent of a trail…"

Then, Carlisle was kneeling on the shore by an unconscious Jake who lay naked in the snow next to a bloody, partially eaten buck. "Some kind of narcotics cocktail," Carlisle mumbled to himself, "this dosage would have killed a normal human, but he'll be alright," he stood up and pointed to Emmett who was already waving to Edward over on the other side of the lake.

Edward raced to meet him, with a terrified Bella close behind, "Truck tracks lead to the paved road that goes to the one oh one and then disappear…"

"There's only two directions, you and Rose go northwest, Bella and I'll go southeast. Call us at the first sign of a truck, GO!" the four of them took off like four rockets in opposite directions.

"Don't slow down for me, Edward. You take the first fork and I'll continue on to the next," Bella wasn't winded, but she was speaking with authority, "GO, baby, FLY!"

Edward soon disappeared on the horizon and Bella saw the first fork in the road pass by her seemingly untaken. When the next turn opportunity came, she took it and ran on the pavement as much as she could, wove in and out of the trees on the side of the road when traffic made it impossible. When she came to the next junction, there was nothing. She looked at the cell phone, no messages. She chose southeast again and kept going. No traffic interrupted her path this time. She was deep in the woods on an empty two lane road when she began to lose hope. She used the phone, Edward answered, "No luck, you?"

"No, nothing."

"Rose and Em are going back to the house to get the jeep, the trails gone cold."

Bella sobbed into the phone, "We've lost her, Edward."

"We'll find her, love. We won't give up."

* * *

Carlisle gently lifted the unconscious Jake in his arms, the size of him making the doctor look almost comically small, "Coming darling?"

Esme looked distracted for a moment, then turned back to him, "Uh, no…you go on ahead, I'll meet you back at the house. There's something I want to do first…" she smiled at him when she noticed his concern, "Don't worry darling, I'll meet you back at the house in a few minutes."

"It's just that, I hate thinking of any of us alone out here now."

"Whoever it was, they're long gone with Nessie by now. They won't be hanging around waiting for us to catch up to them. I'll be fine, I just want to see something. Go on now, take care of Jacob," she encouraged him. Reluctantly, he turned to obey.

Esme sped around the lake to the point where Edward and company had only moments ago disappeared. She stood statuesque for a long time after Carlisle had gone. Then, she turned and followed the path of the truck tires to the pavement, the road led to the one oh one, but something held her there. She turned, doubling back sensing… something. Cautiously she headed into the woods, off road into the wild. The forest loam left no tracks here, the ground was too hard, too frozen, too dry.

Still, she continued deeper into the trees going little faster than a human's pace until finally, she came into the clearing and at the far edge, a truck. The back doors were left open, and the scent coming from it was unmistakable. Renesmee had been in there.

She pulled out her phone, "Bella, honey I've found something. Come back to the road nearest the lake, bring Edward and follow my scent through the woods."

"What is it, Mom?"

"I've found the truck."

"We're on our way."

Esme continued to inform the rest of the family while she waited for Edward and Bella. Rose and Emmett hadn't made it back to the house yet, so they were coming on foot as well. She stood there in despair while she called Carlisle. After he answered the phone, his alarm escalated when he heard her sobbing, "What's wrong? Where are you? Answer me baby, please…"

"I'm, I'm still out by the lake road… the kids are on their way. We've lost her, Carlisle… we've lost her."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"I mean, I found the truck, he used to take her, it's …," her voice broke momentarily. While she gathered herself together so she could continue, Carlisle was unconsciously moving through the house in the direction of the lake, "…he used a canoe. He must have flown out of here, there's a sort of trail in the middle of this clearing that looks like it could have been used for a small plane…"

"_He_? Did you sense… do you know who it was?"

Esme started sobbing again and then finally when Carlisle thought he would go mad, she answered, "Yes," she choked into the receiver, "…it was Nahuel."

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
Thank you for reading!_


	12. Power

_**Disclaimer**__: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**12. Power**

"This is hopeless," Alec sighed as he stared out the window of their hotel suite at the bustling city streets. Snow was falling lightly from the endless grey sky overhead and muted the traffic sounds that still floated up to their over sensitive ears. They'd been here for almost a week, with no leads as to the whereabouts of any Burebista, vampire or otherwise. As far as they could determine, Burebista hadn't been around since the second century A.D. "They've obviously long since buried that name. Interesting history, though if that is really their name. True royalty from the very beginning, no wonder they're so arrogant."

Jane closed down her laptop, "We'll just have to hunt for them the old fashioned way."

"Well that's easier said than done without Demetri to help us," Alec scoffed.

"You still have a nose, brother… you'll just have to start using it," Jane snarled.

"We should have just disappeared, like Demetri and Renata. We could be on the French Riviera by now, or gambling in Dubai," his tone got soft and dreamy.

"How can you say that?" Jane spit at him, "after all Aro has done for us? Not to mention poor Chelsea. You don't know what kind of suffering she may be enduring at this very moment. What if that was _you_, brother dear? How would you feel if the rest of us suddenly decided it was time to take off on an extended leave of absence? Eh?"

Alec got up off the couch and went to the coat rack to retrieve his coat, sheepish once more. "All, right, all right. I'm here aren't I? Let's go then. We're not going to find her hanging out in this room for yet another night."

"Agreed, let's split up and meet back here at dawn. I'll take the north side of the city, you take the south, block by block brother, be thorough."

"Yeah, yeah. Leave no stone unturned, I got it," Alec groused.

"It's no less than I would do were it _you_ that suddenly disappeared, remember that."

Alec nodded and sighed as he walked out, tossing the coat over his shoulder.

Once he was gone, she pulled out her makeup and set to work on her appearance. She needed to look like an adult and enjoyed the transformation. It was harder with her brother, or any male watching her, complaining about the ruse. She pulled her hair up into a perfect chignon, painted on ruby lips and rosy cheeks. She expertly popped in a pair of blue contacts and then darkened and lengthened her eyelashes. Jane sighed wistfully as she put on a set of falsies designed to give her the cleavage she would never have for real and pried herself into a pair of skin tight black designer jeans. She slipped on a pair of three and a half inch spike heels that matched her red lips and admired the sweetheart neckline of the black long sleeved knit top that sparkled only when any light ran across it.

Then she pulled out the necklace Aro had given her, the one that looked exactly like the one he'd given to that Cullen bitch. She hadn't worn it since she'd seen it on her neck, on the field that day. In fact, after that, she wasn't certain if she'd ever want to wear it again. She still didn't understand how Aro could have done such a thing. But, ultimately she decided that she was depriving herself for no reason. The necklace made her feel good… powerful. Not that she didn't always feel that way, but the necklace was… special. She could always feel it, and even though she hadn't worn it, she kept it with her wherever she was. She shrugged and decided she was being silly to even consider not wearing it. No one around here would ever know that it was not unique. The clasp snapped close and the stone hung nicely emphasizing her beautiful, if somewhat pretend cleavage.

She grabbed her white alpaca fur and headed out to mingle in the night life of Bucharest.

* * *

Merek came to his senses, naked once more. This time he was on a large bed with fine linens in a nicely furnished room. Stefan waited for him, standing statue still a few feet from the foot of the bed he lay in.

"This isn't some sort of nightmare?" Merek croaked.

"No, sorry. This is real and you're being a pain in the ass."

"That's not the only place I have pain."

"Well, yeah… NOW. It's your own fault. Are you going to do as I say?"

"What choice have I got?"

"None. Do what I say or this time, or I _will_ destroy you," Stefan moved slightly into a more relaxed pose. "I really am only trying to help you, Merek. Please try to keep that in mind the next time I tell you to do something and any other alternative comes into your thick skull."

"Now not only my throat is on fire, so is every other part of me."

"I know that's why I'm here. We did some hunting for you. Your dinner is down at the stables. Remember, you can drain only who I say you can drain and NO ONE ELSE. At least for the next six months, until you can exercise some better judgment where your appetite is concerned. Understand?"

Merek slowly put his legs over the side of the bed and held both his hands to his head, "Da," he mumbled.

"Here, put these on," Stefan held out some boxers and trousers. "There are some shoes in the box next to your feet, see if they fit."

Merek stood, and nearly fell backwards to the bed again. After steadying himself, he managed to buckle the belt on the trousers closed. They fit perfectly. He kicked open the box and found some Italian loafers inside. He slid his foot into the first one easily. The other was slightly tighter, but still manageable. "Thanks, these are very nice."

"Good. Come on, let's get you fed," Stefan stared appreciatively at Merek's broad and perfect chest. He was a little mesmerized and embarrassed to catch himself gawking. Clearing his throat he continued, "No point in bothering with a shirt just yet. You're bound to ruin it anyway."

Merek followed Stefan out the door and down the great curving staircase. He recognized the room, and his memory of Sasha stabbed him where his heart had once beaten. It was the last time he'd allow himself to think of him.

* * *

Jane let the soft, white coat drape seductively over her skin tight black clothing as she leaned back against the bar, watching tonight's entertainment try to concentrate on playing their guitars. She smiled to herself, confident she was doing her part to distract their attention. This was getting old fast. This was probably the ninth or tenth dive she'd been to tonight. She'd never been known for her patience, and humans tonight were really getting tiresome. She decided that if she didn't get any useful information out of someone here, she was going to drain somebody.

"Hello there, beautiful," the pretty male bartender gasped as she demurely lifted her violet eyes to his.

"Hello." She smiled seductively back at him.

"Whoa, you are stunning, little lady. Did you know that?" he breathed at her and thick clouds of stale beer stink enveloped her.

"I have been told," she felt nauseous.

"May I buy you a drink?"

"No, no thank you. But…" she turned toward him and tilted her head.

"But what? Anything, sweet little darling, I'll get you anything…" his head tilted in tandem with hers.

"I want to know if you've seen anyone unusual in here lately."

"No one as unusual as you, gorgeous."

She sniffed and turned her back to the bar once more.

"But..." he hesitated, obviously unhappy to disappoint her.

"But… what?"

"I haven't been here very long, and I'm only part time, so I wouldn't really know. You should ask the other bartender, Gunther," he nodded to the far end of the bar where another older man with straight, thinning brown hair stood using the tap, filling a beer pitcher for a waitress who was chewing gum and watching the lead guitarist showing off for Jane as best he could.

She smiled back at the bartender over her shoulder as she pushed herself away from the bar and sauntered in Gunther's direction. He wasn't watching her approach, he was distracted by the noise and the work of cleaning the sink full of dirty glasses next to the tap he'd just finished using. So when he looked up to survey the room, and met Jane's smirking face, he almost hyperventilated.

"Hi," she smiled, very pleased with his reaction.

"Hello there, miss. What can I get for you?"

"Information."

"For you…? Anything," he glanced down to find the bar towel and began drying his hands.

"Have you seen anyone unusual in here in say the past week or so?"

"Unusual? If you mean beautiful… yeah. I mean, not as beautiful as _you_," he breathed heavy for a moment, Jane noticed his breath was more onion than alcohol, "…but there was this woman last week… she was, stunning. But dark hair, really long dark hair."

"Have you seen or heard from her since then?"

"Naw, and I doubt that anyone ever will. She left with Merek and Sasha. Those guys will probably never let go of her. I haven't seen any of them in here since, and good riddance."

"What makes you say that?"

Gunther shook his head, "Those two were always trouble, hung out here cheating at the pool table, boosting wallets and beating up anyone who was stupid enough to accuse them of it," he picked up a wet glass and started to dry it with the towel, unconsciously. "Any good looker came in here, she was fair game to them, whether she came in with anyone else or not. That was usually good for a bar brawl, and busted up the place pretty bad on at least two occasions. Wanted to kick them out, but didn't want my ass to land up in the hospital either."

"Any idea where they might have gone?"

He stood for a moment to think, "The looker said something about a party north of here, not far outside of town, I guess."

"Thanks," Jane turned to leave and found herself facing all four members of the band.

"Hey, what's _your_ name, sweetheart?" their best good looking lead singer asked.

"Tired and bored, leave me alone gentlemen, I'm getting cranky," they reluctantly moved apart for her, as she strolled away she sighed, "you wouldn't like me when I'm cranky."

The men all stood silently and watched almost reverently as she left them, floating out of the bar and into the cold night.

* * *

"What do you think they'll do?" Chelsea asked Vlad as they lay together, naked in the fresh snow, curled around each other as tightly as possible.

"I don't know, love. I only know what I would do."

"What would you do?"

"I'd be looking for you."

"He must know where I am, the letter was in my inbox."

"Not necessarily. He knows I had a hand in sending you the letter, maybe the letter is even from me. But, he also thinks you hate me and mistrust me. So, Aro will not want to believe that you would trust whatever the message was to be true, much less come back to me to stay. He would rather believe that I've sent you some information important enough that it would cause you to leave temporarily to confirm its validity – maybe that Stefan or I have met our end… or more likely, parted company. He would rather believe that you are being prevented from returning, rather than choose to stay away," he kissed her eyelid gently.

"So, you believe he's looking for me now?"

"I'm sure he's sent his scouts. We should probably expect to be hearing from the Volturi any day now," he pulled her chin up to look her in the eye, "the question is, what do you want to do about it?"

"You hate them and you're leaving this decision up to me?"

"Yes, of course. Because you're absolutely right. I do hate them. I don't trust myself to make a rational decision where the Italians are concerned, nor do I trust Stefan, who detests them just as wholly as I do. You are the only one who can make this extremely important decision, my love," he pulled gently on the chain around her neck to hold the diamond it revealed up to her in his palm, "especially now."

She smiled back at him, "Ah, my love. Is it possible that you've learned something in my absence?"

"I hope so, dearest. At least one lesson remains painfully clear and foremost in my mind."

"What would that be, lover?"

"To avoid at any cost the course of action that takes you away from me. Separation from you is the one thing that I will not and cannot abide," he sighed as he buried his nose behind her ear and sniffed her hair, "in fact I propose that as the bearer of the necklace, you should be in charge of all the important decisions for this coven."

"I am so very happy to hear that, and as the decision maker I have an official pronouncement to make," Chelsea leaned away from him slightly, giggling as he tickled her ear.

"What is that, dear Chelsea?" he lightly touched his nose to hers.

"We will never refer to ourselves as a 'coven' again, ever."

Vlad lifted his eyebrow at her questioningly.

She pulled him to her and looked deeply into his eyes, "We are now, have always been and always will be much more than that, we are a _family_," and with that, she covered his mouth with hers, passionately seeking entrance with her tongue allowing it to dance fervently in search of his as the forest seemed to swirl around them.

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the "Review This Chapter"button below!  
Thank you for reading!_


	13. Pele

_**Disclaimer**__: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended plot._

_

* * *

_

**13. Pele**

She sat alone in the dark alley, feeling angry, even though she knew she had no right to be. She had been so certain the wallet had more cash than her usual mark, and she'd been right, except that it was all in Italian Lire. Rats. What a gringo, didn't even bother to change his currency when he went through customs. You'd think such a classy vamp would be smart enough to take care of the travel details, what an idiot! Now she was stuck with the lousy lire. She was gonna have to find another mark, cashing in the lire was going to be more trouble than they were worth.

Pele pulled out the only credit card, oooh, a black card. Hmmm. No limit, no questions. There's gotta be a good use for this, and she knew just the thing, but she'd have to act fast. She slipped the card inside her bra, the most secure place on her at the moment. She continued to dig through the Italian leather wallet. It was a little worn, but might still be worth something. Ah, she found some business cards all printed up the same, she pulled one out:

Senor Tristan Moldavi  
_Capitano Onorato della Guardia Volturi_

Awwww _SHIT_! She didn't speak a word of Italian, but she recognized one word well enough to make the rest inconsequential. She'd just rolled a member of the Volturi. Oh gawd, she'd better get out of here…

Something moved at the end of the alley. _Oh man_! She jumped onto a fire escape about six stories up in the same half second. She crouched down on the metal landing, making herself as small as possible, while she surveyed the area where the sound had come from, but she didn't see anything. Not that she would see anything. _What lousy luck_! Pele was terrified, a thousand hiding places went through her mind, none seemed secure enough to hide her from a Volturi guard member. Then she thought, maybe she'd better just start running and not stop, that did seem to her the better idea.

Volturi! What the hell were they doing here? There hadn't been any unusual vamp activity around here, she would've known if there had been. Nothing vampire happened in her city that she didn't know about. Still, there was no such thing as rogue Volturi, something must be going on. Silence prevailed in the alley below her and she started to relax a little. Maybe she was just spooked, not that she didn't have every reason to be, but maybe there was another alternative she hadn't considered. Maybe she could put the wallet back? No, she shook her head at herself, that was a stupid idea. She wished she'd never taken it, that was for sure. But there was no going back now, returning it would be twice as dangerous as taking it in the first place.

"I'd like my wallet back, please."

Pele bolted from her crouching position on the fire escape like her knees were a spring board, but Tristan already had a strangle hold on her neck then instantly grabbed her left wrist pulling it up tightly behind her back. She wasn't going anywhere, his granite arms were inescapable and for the first time in many decades, she was afraid.

"My wallet."

She held up the warm, worn bit of Italian leather without struggle.

Tristan tucked it into his back pocket, tightening his grip he asked, "Is there anything missing from it?"

Pele sighed, silently resigned, she reached into her bodice with her free hand, pulled out the black card and held it up.

Tristan snatched it and asked, "Anything else?"

"No."

He squeezed her even tighter.

"I swear, man."

"I could kill you right now, it wouldn't be difficult."

"I know."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Cleanup is a drag. Besides, I won't be a bother, promise."

"If I let you go, you'll keep your mouth shut?"

"Zipped."

"And you'll answer some questions for me?"

"…ah, sure."

"Ok, I'm going to let you loose in a minute. When I do, you'll have a choice. You can stick around for a minute and answer a few very simple questions for me or you can try to get away. If you decide to try to get away from me, I will be forced to hunt you down and kill you this time. If you answer my questions, I'll consider letting you go and try to forget we ever met. Clear?"

"Crystal."

Tristan loosened his grip, but Pele didn't move a muscle. Then, he allowed her to sustain her own weight and backed off. Still, Pele didn't move. "Ok, you can turn around now."

She moved to face him on the fire escape, smiling coquettishly at him. Then she leaned against the railing adopting a casual stance, exuding a false bravado.

"How long have you hunted in New York?"

"About sixty odd years, on and off."

"How many others hunt here?"

"Depends," she lost the grin when she saw his expression lose tolerance, "…on the time of year. We get a lot of nomads, those who pass through. Some pass through on a regular basis, some not so much."

"How many?"

"This time of year, less than fifty in Manhattan."

"Names."

"You _gotta_ be kidding me."

"Names."

Pele sighed and then rattled off thirty seven names without pausing.

"All of them."

"I don't know the others."

"Try."

"They're just nomads, man. They don't come here much and I don't pay any attention to them when they do, they're broke. No money, got it?"

"Names."

Pele made an irritated sigh, "Jo Jo, Charlie, Makenna, Rita… and Randy… I think," but really man, I'm not sure about any of them.

"Makenna and Charlie together?"

"Yeah, that's right. You know them?"

"Who else?"

"Just a couple of straggly street bums. They live with the homeless, they like it that way man. I don't know if they're even still around."

"Names."

"I swear I don't know their names. I stay away from that skum."

"Fine. Get out of here and keep your mouth shut, or you'll be wishing you had."

Pele didn't need a second invitation, she hit the roof of the building on the other side of the alley running and didn't stop until after she climbed out of the Hudson.

Tristan pulled out his cell as he watched her fly away from him and pushed his speed dial #1. "This is the voice mailbox of Aro Anziano, please leave your message at the sound of the beep"

"Master, this is Tristan checking in. Master Marcus and his companion are currently residing at the Hampton Inn of Manhattan, New York's financial district. A source has informed me that Dominic Peridot and the nomads Charles and Makenna are here in Manhattan as well. I believe this is not the final destination for Master Marcus and I will continue to monitor his movements as you requested. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you have any questions."

Tristan headed back to the Hampton using the rooftops and then paused outside the master's room for a while. He could hear a newspaper rustling and a TV channel changer was clicking softly, the TV must be on mute mode. He checked the breeze, his scent was definitely down wind, they would never notice him, but just to make sure he laid down in the moon shadow of the parapet and listened. It sounded like they weren't planning to go anywhere for awhile, but he'd hang out there, just to make sure. He pulled out his wallet and stuck the credit card back in its slot. Perhaps he should have eliminated the girl, but she was right... cleanup is a drag, especially in the city.

* * *

Pele huddled over the trashcan fire trying to dry off before she continued her hastened retreat. _I'm not scared of that bastard_… but then she amended that thought with, _No sense courting disaster either, though_. She pulled on the fabric of her clothing to hold it out to the warmth in the flames, fanning the fire while drying out the cloth. She didn't want anyone to see her looking like a drowned rat, it wouldn't do her reputation any good to look like she ran like a coward from a gringo. But, she was in a hurry to get to Dominic, he would want to know this _bastardo_ was around and Dom was a nice guy, not to mention an easy touch. He'd be good for fifty, at least.

She inspected her backside, the fabric seemed to be hanging more normally now, just damp, not too clingy. She pulled her curly mass of hair through her fingers and figured she wouldn't stand out too badly now. She didn't want to embarrass Dom in front of any classy clients while he was on the job. She headed straight for Dominic's hideout and hoped like hell he wouldn't be playing his usual cat and mouse games tonight.

It wasn't far, so it wasn't long before she stood outside the club, watching the party people sift past Dominic's watchful eye through the door. He already knew she was there, of course, the question was would he allow her to approach? When she finally caught his eye, she put her palms together and mouthed the words '_Please, it's important!_' at him, using her most urgent body language and then waited. If he decided to let her talk to him, she would be crossing the street any moment, but if he didn't want to be bothered, she could suddenly find herself wandering around across town wondering what she was doing there.

As it happened, he was in a tolerant mood so far this evening and she was crossing the street with a wary smile on her lips as she approached the beefy bouncer. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, girl. What's up?"

"I ran into somebody I thought you might want to know about."

"Who?"

"Yeah, uh well… I was hoping you could help me out with this new dress I've been wanting to get."

"How much?"

"Not much, a hundred."

"Twenty."

"It's an important dress."

"Twenty."

"It would _kill_ me, if I couldn't get this dress in time for the trip."

"What trip?"

"The trip I never wanted to take overseas…"

Dominic frowned down at her. "OK, fifty."

She smiled up at him, with her palm up.

He reached into his back pocket mumbling, "This had better be worth it."

She tucked the bill into her bodice, and extracted a small, white business card. "Ever heard of Tristan Moldavi?" she asked as she handed it to him.

Dom looked down as he turned the card over in his hand, the Italian's scent was obviously clinging to the card, no doubt at all. When he looked back up at her his face was contorted in annoyance. "When?"

"Just a couple of hours or so ago."

"Where?"

"He's in the city at the south side Hampton."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted names."

"Did you give him mine?" He gave her an intolerant glare.

"I didn't have a choice," she whined as Dom moved angrily towards her, hovering like a menacing grizzly bear. "Look, that's why I came straight to you, man!"

He looked up and around anxiously, "Damn! Were you followed?"

"Naw, he wasn't that interested."

"What is he doing here?"

"He wouldn't say."

"Crap, P! What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't have a clue, man. But I was sure you would want to know. I gotta go." She turned back toward the street.

"Hey, Pele?" She turned back to face him, he gave her a quick smile. "Thanks."

She returned his smile, and added a quick wink. Then, she was gone.

Dominic stood there looking at the card through his scratchy contact lenses. This was bad. He needed to get out of this town, he didn't want Aro to know where he was with any accuracy whatsoever. He'd just got paid today, so that would work in his favor. He could have his next paycheck forwarded. It was time to blow this town anyway. He'd heard someone talking about Rio and he'd been curious about South America ever since. Guess it was time he checked it out for himself.

* * *

Alistair was glad to put Manhattan behind them. He watched as the small, private airport grew even smaller with distance. Too many people and vampires in Manhattan, he couldn't be sure they weren't being followed at any given time. Even Marcus was getting antsy in the end. Al wondered if Marcus had noticed the exceedingly large blonde vampire who had been watching them come out of the alley, just after they'd eaten. If he had, he didn't say anything about it. That one had been a little too large and a little too well dressed for the back alley ways of China town last night.

No matter, they were on their charter jet and the pilot was changing plans mid flight over Canada. Soon, they would be in Fairbanks, a city small enough to afford one some space and large enough to get lost in. The transfer of their funds was in capable hands, suitable accommodations awaited them and Marcus was tight inside his Italian loafers. All was right in the world, so why did he feel so uneasy?

"Marcus?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Did you notice that rather large, fair haired vampire watching us last night?"

"Yes, brother."

"Did you want to tell me something?"

Silence. Marcus shifted uneasily in his rather large leather recliner.

"Marcus?"

Marcus cleared his throat, "You were right, brother. The immortal we saw last night was Tristan, a captain of the guard."

I _knew_ it. "When were you going to mention this to me?" Alistair struggled with himself to maintain his temper.

"I didn't want to fuel your paranoia. We're already changing flight plans, he won't be able to follow. We're fine."

"We are not _fine_, Marcus. He probably knows where we took off from, what plane we took. Changing flight plans won't be enough."

"You see? This is why I didn't tell you. Don't be ridiculous, Al. He won't follow."

"He will."

"And so what if he does? What difference will it make if Aro knows where we are? He can't do anything about it. Do you think he'd have me brought back in chains? Do you think he'd rather see me dead? Don't be so medieval. Relax, there's really nothing to worry about."

"You have no imagination, brother. With the knowledge of our location, Aro can do much worse to us than kill us or imprison us. He can make our existence as miserable as he wishes, make us turn into nomads, barely more than animals again. He could leave us no alternative but the hard existence we've managed to escape for so many centuries."

"Relax, brother. He won't follow."

"And if he does? Will you even tell me?"

"I promise to tell you if I see him again. But, we won't."

Alistair snorted, unsatisfied. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. At least the money was taken care of, their identities had been established, that was a major accomplishment at least. He hated to sell the house again. It was perfect, or it would have been. Maybe they could stay for a little while, he was already tired of the journey. He chastised himself, if they were unsuccessful in eluding Aro, the journey may have only just begun.

He remembered well what life had been like before they'd joined the Volturi. Years of slaying dinner on the run, stealing what you could to stay clothed, the only furniture to sit on would be the occasional boulder. He was too old for that nonsense again. He loved his soft chairs and beds to contemplate upon. He liked coming back to a familiar place with things he'd kept for centuries. There was comfort in his books, his fine clothes, even the occasional fine cigar. No. He wasn't going back to that again, Marcus was even less equipped than he was to handle that kind of shiftless existence and Aro wasn't going to force them into it.

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the "Review This Chapter"button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	14. Kidnapped

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**14. Kidnapped**

Nahuel paced the tarmac, uncharacteristically anxious as he listened to the phone ringing, "This is the voice mailbox of Aro Anziano, please leave your message at the sound of the beep"

"I have her. Call me." There was no one around the small private airport at this time of night, save the caretaker who was busy fueling the twin engine prop. He liked Canada, people here knew when to keep their distance, keep their heads down and do their jobs. It wasn't long before the little device was vibrating in his hand.

"Yes."

"The formula worked?"

"No problems, so far."

"Good. Take her to New York, there's a private jet waiting for her at Teterboro."

"What if she starts to come out of it?"

"She won't. I have a medical team waiting to care for her at the airport."

"Where is my sister?"

"Safe."

"I want to speak with her."

"You will."

"When?"

"When your package is verifiably on her way here in my private custody."

"Fine," he flipped the phone shut, angrily ending the call. Ever since the elimination of his father by Caius over six years ago, Nahuel had felt protective of his sisters. He'd had no love of his father Joham, but wasn't quite sure he was alright with Caius taking out his frustration with the Cullens on him either. When Maya had disappeared, Katya had been beside herself, begging Nahuel to help find her. He feared she was in bigger trouble than Katya realized.

The phone call from Aro had not been totally unexpected. He wanted to ease their minds, their sister was safe with him, he just wanted to observe her for a short while. She really wanted to come home, but Aro couldn't allow that yet. He was willing to make a trade. If Nahuel could bring him another of his kind, certainly dear Maya would be sent home to them. In a nutshell, he wanted Renesmee Cullen.

* * *

Tristan pulled out the cell phone, frowning as he saw who it was "Yes, Master?"

"Have you anything further for me on my brother's whereabouts?"

Tristan tensed unconsciously as he heard Aro's voice, "They just left for Edmonton, Alberta on a charter flight out of Teterboro. If I could have the jet ready to leave within the hour…"

"The jet will be otherwise occupied." Aro's tone sounded flat.

"Sir?"

"I need a team of medical professionals familiar with the special needs of an immortal ready to supervise a special guest of mine who will be flying into New York this evening. They'll be required to keep her sedated and comfortable for the overseas flight to Florence. Contact our lawyers, they should be helpful setting it up. When you're done with that, I need you to meet Continental flight 2903 at Kennedy International, a young lady named Maya wearing white will be getting off the plane, she's very lovely. I want you to deliver her safely to the pilot arriving at Teterboro tomorrow with our special guest."

"Very well, sir."

"And Tristan?"

"Yes, sir."

"The pilot only gets Maya when we get our guest. The medical team is to examine her first. If the guest is injured in any way, Maya is to be delivered to the Pilot in the exact same condition, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all sir."

"Good, call me from Teterboro when they get in."

The phone connection clicked off and Tristan flipped the cell shut and pressed the intercom button. "JFK International." He instructed the limo driver. Then opened the phone once more and speed dialed the lawyer's offices.

* * *

Maya sat quietly in her first class recliner looking out the window. There was nothing to see but ocean and sky, but it was better than looking at any of the bloody humans sitting all around her. Thankfully, the seat next to her remained empty. She'd never flown on a commercial flight before, and earnestly hoped she never would have to again. Aro had purposefully kept her hungry, letting her feed only on human food or hunt _animals_ the entire time she'd been with him…months! Disgusting. Then taking her to a crowded airport, standing and sitting shoulder to shoulder with all these delicious blood sacks, not to mention putting her on this plane with them was nothing short of torture.

He'd been quite clear about what would happen to her should she decide to misbehave in public. She'd come to understand Aro was not one to threaten anything he couldn't actually deliver. So there was no question that she would just have to starve until she could get safely home to Katya and Nahuel.

She closed her eyes and went back over how she'd come to be in this less than enviable position. It had started out like any other hunt she'd ever been on, it was winter so the humans were gathered around the fire under the bridge they always like to make until the cops came around to tell them put it out. It was cold, bitter cold that night, so she didn't smell him right away. But when the human male followed her into her favorite dark corner, he followed as well. She wasn't above sharing, but this immortal just watched her strike and feed, making no moves to fight her or even contest her kill.

Suddenly she felt drowsy and that's the last she knew until she came to consciousness in Aro's villa, where she'd spent the last few weeks begging to go home. Being kept captive in the house of one of her father's murderers wasn't exactly her idea of a vacation. She had been allowed to do some traveling to the seashore, to Rome to the Vatican. That had been interesting, she supposed. But it wasn't where she wanted to go. All these goons were so much stronger than she was, she didn't have a chance. It wasn't what she was used to, she had always been the strongest, but that was among her human prey. Her father was the only true immortal she had ever known, until they came to kill him. She decided she didn't like any of them.

"Would you care for a drink, miss?"

Maya didn't even turn to look at the flight attendant, she just dismissed her with a wave of her hand and continued to stare out the window at all the various forms of water. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she woke up with a pillow tucked under her head. The plane was landing, thank God. She got rid of the pillow and adjusted her seat. Straightening out her rumpled clothing she prepared herself for the bustling blood bags that were sure to block her path to the limosine.

He saw her immediately, she stood out like a white rose in a garden of Dark Ladies* as she strolled confidently out of the customs area. Her olive complexion was off set beautifully by the white suit Aro had promised she'd be wearing. He was trying to catch her eye, but she didn't acknowledge him and if he hadn't known better, he would have guessed she was doing her best to slip by him. He expertly slid his arm around her waist and then instantly withdrew it, he was confused, she was… human? He gasped, no her scent was definitely immortal, but she had a _beating heart_? "Maya?"

She sighed. She had become used to this reaction from true immortals. How stupid of her to believe that she might be free of Aro's goon squad. "What?"

"Ah, the driver will pick up your luggage if you'll give me the tags."

She handed over the tickets, the bags and their contents were all 'gifts' from Aro she didn't really want. He'd felt it was only fair to send her home with a suitable wardrobe. Italians. Anyway, she'd be getting rid of it all as soon as she could. She didn't trust Aro any further than she could throw him and thought if there were any possibility of the clothing being bugged, he would do it. "Fine."

Tristan pocketed the tickets and led her to the waiting car. He opened the door for her and handed the tickets to the driver who immediately disappeared into the baggage claim area. Then he slid in next to her and her dear heart. He was fascinated with her and genuinely hoped Aro's guest would arrive intact.

* * *

The pilot of the twin engine plane pulled out his obviously unconscious passenger and carried her easily to the waiting gurney. Two doctors and one nurse quickly began to cut her clothing off of her and examine every inch of her skin. Nahuel licked his lips as he watched them pour over her beautiful naked body. He was not unaware of the black limosine that waited ominously just beyond the tarmac.

Tristan was on the phone with the doctors, "Even though she is not a familiar species to us, she looks in good order, Sir. Nothing broken or cut, breathing is even, heartbeat strong if a bit fast and the hymen is still intact."

"Very well, get her on board and prepped for the flight."

"Right away, sir."

He disconnected and called Aro.

"Yesss,"

Tristan recognized the tell tale hiss and realized that for whatever reason, Aro was not in the best of moods, "She's been approved perfectly healthy and ready for the flight, Master."

"Very well, Tristan proceed with the transfer."

He opened his door and sped around to open Maya's door for her. Helping her out, he nodded to the driver to retrieve her bags from the trunk. He held Maya's arm securely as he escorted her at a slow human pace to the plane. The pilot immediately noticed they were headed for the twin engine plane and moved to meet them there.

"Maya?"

"I'm fine, Nahuel. Where is Katya?"

"She's safe," Nahuel jutted his chin at Tristan and their conversation ended.

The driver handed the bags over to Nahuel, who took them in one arm and held Maya's hand with the other as they quickly headed away.

When Tristan was satisfied they were sufficiently far enough from the jet and its special passenger, he released Maya's arm and stood guard while he watched them continue on toward the little prop plane. He watched patiently as they loaded the luggage in the rear, strapped themselves in and began to taxi away.

Tristan sighed, satisfied everyone had fulfilled the bargain and then turned back toward the limo. The jet was getting ready to depart as well.

He climbed in the back seat and made a call, "Gianna?"

"Yes sir?"

"I need a flight to Edmonton out of Kennedy International as soon as possible, please."

* * *

Edward hadn't moved in an hour, Esme and Bella hadn't moved in three. Carlisle was still on the phone, but it seemed the people he most needed to speak to were the ones who were impossible to reach. Rose and Emmett were packing. Jake had left them in wolf form almost as soon as he'd regained consciousness. The entire pack went out in the woods around the lake, searching every tree and rock for a sign of Renesmee. They didn't find anything they didn't already know, but it was better than sitting still. He had returned to the house empty handed.

Jake knew that if she couldn't be found soon, Charlie was going to have to be informed and the authorities were going to inevitably get involved. It couldn't be helped. They had discussed the cover story, that they were skinny dipping in the lake, when Nahuel came along in a canoe. The three of them had been getting along fine until he and Jake got into a fight. Nahuel whacked Jake in the head with a paddle. When Jake came to, Nessie was gone. Charlie had to be schooled on Nessie's age and origins, he would be nervous about lying to the FBI about his own grand daughter, but they all felt certain he would realize none of that mattered if they could help find her.

Carlisle was sure the Volturi were involved somehow, but didn't know if they would ever be able to prove it and the kind of attention they were anticipating was just the sort of thing Caius would be hoping for. Alice was worse again, and Jasper was upstairs trying to console her.

Finally, Edward spoke and everyone turned toward him, "I have to go. Alice is getting worse, my presence isn't helping."

Bella rose, immediately by his side.

Carlisle slipped the phone into his pocket, _I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything from anyone, son. I'm so sorry…_

"It's no one's fault, except maybe mine, Dad. Don't blame yourselves," with that, he and Bella and took off toward the cottage.

"Edward, it's not your fault. Please stop trying to place blame in this matter, it's hurting me."

"I'm so sorry, love," Edward sobbed.

"STOP!" Bella commanded.

He was so startled he slid to a halt before she did. Walking back to him, she gathered him into her arms, "Shh, now, take me up." She looked up at the tree tops and he nodded as she hopped on his back like they used to do so long ago. He raced up the tallest tree he could find, and swung through a couple until he found a nice bough with a view of the mountains and the lake. Gently, he set her upon a convenient limb.

"Edward, this is Nahuel's fault, perhaps this is Jake's fault, maybe it's even Renesmee's fault. Yes, this _is_ your fault, because you _exist_, as much as it is my fault for all the same reasons. None of this matters, can't you see that? All that matters now, is that our daughter is found safe, that's all. Can you see that, my darling?"

Edward nodded, whimpering as he pulled her up off her seat and nuzzled her tightly to him. He buried his nose in her hair and pulled in her scent as though it was life-giving, all-healing medicine.

"Rose and Em are going to find Huilen. Who are _we_ going to find, Edward?"

Edward looked deeply into her liquid honey eyes for a long moment until he realized her intent with horror, "No, you can't, Bella…"

"He can help us find her Edward. You know he can."

"But there's no guarantee he will and there's every reason to believe he'll kill us, or worse."

"So what if he does? As long as he saves her first, that's all I care about."

Without realizing it, Edward had resurrected the burning man look, for now he realized this was how it was going to end. He gathered her tightly around his body and began to administer the healing power of her scent to himself using the longest, deepest pull his lungs could manage. Struggling to maintain his balance and composure, in that moment Edward realized Aro would win, he'd have his trophy Cullens at last to do with as he pleased. If he had learned anything by now, Edward knew there was nothing to be done about it when Bella made up her mind, they were going back to Italy.

* * *

Maya sighed in relief as the little plane finally lifted off the tarmac and she felt free at last. "I was beginning to think I would never be free again. Thank you brother, for all you've done to get me released. I'll never be so careless again."

"Katya and Huilen will be so happy and relieved to have you home, Maya. You have no idea how anxious we've all been," Nahuel set the auto pilot and double checked the instruments, "We'll set down for fuel in Nova Scotia."

"But, we are going home, yes?"

"Of course, but I really don't want the Volturi to know where that is, so I thought we'd take a little detour now to avoid some bigger problems later," he looked uneasily at the luggage in the back of the plane.

"I take it we've recently moved?" Maya watched as he nodded, "You're right of course," she agreed. Her brother was just as suspicious of the luggage as she was.

"Maya?" Nahuel cleared his throat.

"Mmmh?" she looked over at him and saw a look of worry and concern clouding his features.

"Did they… were they good to you?"

"Do not concern yourself, brother. No one hurt me, that I'm aware of. They did drug me on several occasions. But when I awoke, there were no bruises or bleeding. I'm fine," she smiled back at him reassuringly.

"You're sure?'

"I'm sure," she reached over to give him a sisterly pat, "the worst thing they did to me was deny me my privacy. I was never alone, it was awful going to the bathroom with people staring you down."

"Bathroom?"

Ugh, she hadn't told him, "Aro forced me to eat human food the entire time I was there."

Nahuel laughed, "I take it you didn't acquire my love for the cheeseburger?"

She laughed along with him, now that they were alone and together, it was easy to do once more, "NO! I didn't! I can hardly wait to hunt again! The bloodlust is killing me!"

Nahuel shook his head at her, "Well, whatever they were making you eat, it certainly agrees with you. You look fantastic!"

Maya smiled back at him, "Thanks, so..."

Maya never had a chance to finish the sentence because at that moment, the excessively large explosion originating from the luggage, ripped the little plane apart and simultaneously sent their body parts searing across the air in tiny bits of flaming debris.

* * *

**A/N**: OK Folks, you know what to do! Please use the "**Review this Chapter**" button below. Thank you for reading!  
*Dark Ladies are an English variety of Rose so deep red in color they are known to often look like a velvety black.


	15. Hunger

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**15. Hunger**

"It's a good thing there are so many homeless beggars and slaves in Bucharest these days, or we would never be able to keep Stefan's new pet satisfied. He has the most voracious appetite I've ever witnessed, even for a newborn," Chelsea complained as she raced with Vladimir towards their stables.

Vladimir laughed as he hitched their latest acquisition into a more balanced position over his shoulder. "He'll settle down soon, love, and Stefan will have him trained to hunt correctly soon. But it's best to keep him well satisfied for a little while longer."

She sighed, adjusting her own bundle as well. "You're right, of course, my love. I'm just so spoiled. It's been centuries since I've hunted for myself, much less for anyone else."

He laughed, "yes, well perhaps the hunting is good exercise. I've learned that humans aren't the only species that require physical activity to remain vigorous and healthy." Vlad reached out to pinch her waistline playfully.

She slowed as they approached the last two empty stalls. "This one feels awfully light, I'm not certain she was worth the effort."

"Nonsense, these two will do fine. Besides, meals come in all sizes and varieties, Merek will have to get used to that," he tossed his heavier burden into the stall and slammed the door shut and fastened the lock. He was annoyed that one of the stalls' occupants was being too vocal.

"Hello? Is someone there? Please help me, I'm locked in this stall, please let me out!" the voice was altogether too loud. Anya and Peter would hear and that just wouldn't do. He poured some of the drugged wine into a cup from the vat they kept at the tack room and carried to the complainer.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you out, I don't have a key… but here, have some wine. It's very good." He slipped the full cup through the bars and turned away, heading for the stall that Chelsea was currently filling.

"Oh, thank you sir, I'm so thirsty. Please, couldn't you find the key and let me out? It's so dark in here and I'm so cold, sir? Hello…" the voice droned on as Vlad walked away, he was going to talk to Stefan about weaning Merek as soon as possible. He'd forgotten what trouble these creatures could cause, and the stench! Thank God it was still winter.

Chelsea clicked the lock closed on the stall. "There. A full stable once more."

"I think this should be enough for Merek. We should talk to Stefan and tell him it's time Merek learned to hunt judiciously for himself after he empties the stable this time."

"I'm sure he's working on it, love. He really likes Merek and he's been spending all his time on him. I think it will be fine. Have you noticed what an attentive and responsible Sire he is?"

Vlad nodded in assent, but was anxious to change the subject, "Well, now that we have our chores done, what would you like to do, my dear?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"There is something? I knew it! You may have anything at all, my love. You've earned a treat! What would you like? Simply name it and I will go to the ends of the earth to grant your request!"

Chelsea giggled at the sight of Vlad, dancing around her in the knee-deep snow."I want to go ice skating with you."

Vlad gasped as his smile grew from one side of his face to the other and his eyes began to twinkle. "Ah… do you remember that pond?"

Chelsea laughed, "I would have thought you'd have made a conscious effort to forget about that!"

"Never! You were stunning!"

"You were so debonair!"

"We were quite the pair that winter, weren't we?"

"I would like to go skating with you once again. I'm so very out of practice."

"Then, skating we shall go, my love."

"Is there any place in particular to go?"

"Yes, of course, Cişmigiu Gardens! Let's change and tell Stefan where we are going, perhaps he'll want to bring Merek…"

"I don't know, love. It's still early to be taking Merek into crowded public places, don't you think?"

"Nonsense, he'll be as full as a tick and Stefan has put the fear of God into him, if he doesn't obey."

"Still…"

"Well, we'll leave that up to Stefan's discretion, why don't we?" Vlad crushed her to him and covered her mouth with his, effectively ending that conversation.

* * *

Merek was covered with blood from head to foot, he looked at Stefan whose white shirt didn't show even the tiniest pin prick of red, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay so neat and clean after a meal?"

"Practice."

Merek scowled.

"Would you like to me to give you a few pointers?"

Merek nodded.

"First, and most obviously, it's best to avoid any struggling, make certain your prey is totally incapacitated before you penetrate the skin. Secondly, don't go for the obvious pulse points, a strong heart will force the blood out at you faster than you can swallow it from there. Thirdly, use only one penetration point, biting in at more than one place leaves your prey sprouting blood like an unattended sprinkler."

"How long have you been, doing this?"

"Longer than I care to remember, Merek. Let's not get into that now. How is your throat?"

"It was fine until you mentioned it, now it's on fire."

"Well, I've been told the stable is full just for you one last time. Perhaps you can choose to drain just one this time and then we can go hunting again for ourselves."

Merek noted that Stefan included himself in this scenario and yet, he'd only eaten his own prey once out of the many times they'd actually hunted together. He usually gave his prey to him. "How often do you… eat?"

"Oh, I usually drain one or two every month."

"Only two a month?" Merek was counting the two dozen or so humans who had unwittingly fed him their life this past week.

"Yes, well, I'm much older than you, my friend. Your appetite should become much more manageable very soon and will get lighter and less of a burden the older you get."

"Da. Good."

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking I would like to go down to the stable now."

Stefan smiled, "Of course you are."

* * *

Chelsea looked like a snow queen in her furs. The frozen lake was alight with twinkling golden orbs strung through the trees surrounding the banks. Stefan smiled, proud of his beautiful parents and their inherent grace and style. He'd always loved to watch them dance and skate together, it was beauty in motion. He'd often imagined them in bed together making that same magic while they were making him. Some couples were just meant to be together, and anyone who'd ever seen Vlad and Chelsea dancing together would know they were two halves of a whole. Stefan was glad he'd waited long enough to see them come around full circle, although he admitted to himself it had taken a great deal more time than he'd imagined. He would never underestimate his mother's wrath again.

He looked over at Merek who was admiring his mother from their position across the lake, "What are you thinking?"

Merek swung his head around to look Stefan in the eyes, "Nothing."

"Tell me."

Merek hesitated.

"It's alright, I won't be angry," he lied smoothly.

"I was only thinking how beautiful your mother is, and…" he sighed, "how much you look like her."

Stefan blinked in disbelief. Then, he smiled back at Merek, new hope gathering in him as he replied, "I do, or so I've been told. But beware my friend, my disposition is far more akin to my father's."

Merek snorted, "Da."

Stefan's laughter was cut short when he heard a familiar voice behind him, he spun around to see Jane staring up at him.

"Stefan."

"Jane."

"Who's your new… friend?" she cast her violet eyes at Merek briefly.

"Merek, may I present Jane of the Volturi. Jane, meet Merek my newest," he cleared his throat quickly, "Consort."

She held her hand out to him, and though Merek hesitated, he was quick enough to grab her hand before she withdrew it, and plant a light kiss on her knuckles.

Stefan watched Merek briefly, expecting a breach of etiquette, and was pleasantly surprised by his ability to catch up. Smiling confidently, he looked to Jane's face for confirmation of her acceptance when he noticed the necklace she wore. He quickly tore his eyes from it to smile at her face, hoping desperately that his astonishment was not still plastered over his face, "You're staying in town?"

"Yes, only briefly."

"Perhaps you would like to honor us with a visit? Is your brother with you…?"

"Alec is, in fact somewhere around here, yes." Jane's eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion at the invitation, "but I'm afraid we'll be leaving too soon to take advantage of your… generous offer."

"Such a pity," Merek murmured, genuine disappointment in his voice.

Jane smiled at him, appreciating his obvious good looks, "Yes, another time, perhaps."

"I'll look forward to that, m'lady," Merek bowed slightly, obviously fascinated by her.

Jane almost giggled, pleased with Merek's response. Stefan remained aloof and unaffected by their interaction. "Would you like an escort back to your hotel, Jane? The streets of Bucharest can be very unpredictable, I'm afraid." He smiled at her though she didn't even cast a glance in his direction, totally taken with Merek.

"No, no thank you. It's very close and as I said, Alec is here, somewhere near I'm sure."

"Very well then. Merek," he slid his hand around Merek's upper arm to gain his attention, "It's time we were going. Good day, Jane. Please give our regards to your brother." Stefan began guiding Merek away from her and through the dense crowd.

* * *

It was perfect, romantic and crowded. Chelsea tightened the laces on the new white skates Vlad had purchased for her. They were perfect. She hadn't had a pair in centuries. He was already on the ice practicing his perfect long, sweeping strides. She sat up when she was finished, and watched Vlad gracefully circle the rink once and slide to an easy stop in front of her.

"My lady," he offered her his hand as he bowed.

She shed her coat and the vivid royal blue dress she wore emerged as though a butterfly had suddenly shed its cocoon. As she stood, the dress conformed to the perfect dimensions above her waist and then fell gracefully past her hips into a soft, full skirt that seemed to be waiting for a chance to flare out and display her lovely legs and matching briefs. She gave him her hand and stood tentatively as he pulled her away from the bench. Vlad placed his other hand on her waist, and set an easy stride for her to follow. The waltz that played seemed a soothing choice for her first time back on the ice in so very long.

Vlad gave her a couple of turns around the circle until she gained her balance, before he turned to face her, pulling her with him. She smiled and gave him a positive nod before he grabbed her waist and lifted her easily over his head while she arched her back and spread her arms into a perfect platter. He allowed her to stay there for one length of the arena and then she bent one knee and he gently put her down, twisting beside her as they began their easy stride, side by side once more.

He motioned to her, and they performed an inside/outside eagle, claiming the center of the rink. After drawing out their space with a perfect double line, he took her hand and sent her into a spin, which she performed with speed and grace while he practiced his triple lutz. They came together once more, when he turned to face her, she jumped into an axel lift while he easily held her, until she dismounted in perfect form. They circled the center as the waltz came to its conclusion and ended with an easy vertical lift, which ended in a kiss. In the stunned silence, the pair parted and the crowd that surrounded the entire rink suddenly erupted with clamoring applause.

"I think we did it again, my dear," he winked at her.

"Same old Vladimir, never shirking a chance to show off!" she smiled regally back at him as they headed off towards the sideline bench. She was leaning over to undo her laces when she sensed his presence and grabbed Vladimir's arm in panicked surprise.

"Hello, Chelsea."

They both looked up to see Alec standing at the end of the bench nearest to Chelsea.

"Aro misses you, would you care to say hello?" he held his cell phone out to her.

"No, she would not," Vladimir said as he took the cell phone from Alec. He put it to his ear, "leave us alone." He said angrily into the receiver.

"I only wish to speak with Chelsea for a moment, Vlad."

He looked at Chelsea to gauge her reaction, she was clinging to him tightly. He leaned into her ear, "Do you want to speak with him, my dear? Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

She looked into his eyes, and then turned to look at Alec, "Perhaps I should speak to him this once and get it out of the way."

He handed her the cell phone and Aro's voice came over the receiver, "Chelsea?"

"Yes, Aro. It's me."

"Oh thank goodness, are you alright my dear? We've all been so worried about you!"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"We all miss you so very much and want to know when you'll be coming home. Afton is beside himself."

"Afton is only beside himself because he doesn't want to lose the villa, tell him he can keep it. I'm not planning to come back, Aro. I am home, now." She looked up meaningfully at Alec.

Aro was silent for a moment, then he began again, "Why did you leave us so suddenly, without a word to anyone? Surely you knew we would worry?"

"Please don't play your game with me, Aro. I'm tired of being used, Peridot was the last straw. I suggest you do as Vladimir requests and leave us alone. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and crushed it into pieces. She looked up at Alec as it fell in pieces through her fingers into the snow, "Ooops. I guess he won't be asking you to incapacitate us for now."

Alec was motionless, he heard her words, but he was concentrating on Vladimir and vice versa, "if he'd wanted that, Chelsea, he would have ordered it before we left Italy."

She dusted the particles off her hands, "In any case, it would be quite inconvenient for either of us to have a spat right here, right now. So, let me give you a little bit of advice, Alec. Leave us, leave Romania, leave Aro... and take your sister with you. There's a conflict coming that needn't concern you, unless you want it to. It would be a very poor choice on your part, to include yourselves in it, for you have really nothing to gain and everything to lose."

"Very well, Chelsea we'll consider it. Farewell." He backed away from them and disappeared into the crowd.

"I wish I could have bled him." Vladimir muttered.

"Don't be silly, we can't make a spectacle of ourselves here and you both know it," she scoffed, "probably the only reason he didn't do us any harm either."

"He can't do anything."

"Yes, well his sister is here too, they're never far apart from each other, those two. You of all people should be very well aware of what she's capable of."

"Are you alright, Mother?" Stefan's tone was concerned as he and Merek emerged from the crowd.

"Where were you two when we needed you?" Vlad sounded irritated.

"I was introducing Merek to Jane, actually." Stefan retorted coldly.

"I suspected as much, my dear. Please forgive your father, Stefan, he's just upset that Alec was able to surprise us so completely."

"It is extremely, disturbing," Vladimir confirmed.

"Well Jane was adamant that their mission was merely to locate and confirm the status of your welfare, mother. You spoke with the Italian?"

"Yes, the nosy mother! We told him to get lost." Vlad spat.

"I'm sure that won't go over well," Chelsea mused.

"Perhaps not, but we're no longer the only ones who have no love for the Italians. We have some talented allies, if we wish to call on them."

"I'm not certain we really want to consider that…" Stefan frowned at his parents, then purposely pointed his eyes at Chelsea's neck, "Jane was wearing a _very_ interesting necklace."

Chelsea and Vlad both stopped breathing for an instant and glanced at each other as Stefan's meaning was made clear to them.

"We really need to discuss the implications…" Stefan started, but was interrupted by Vladimir.

"Perhaps, but certainly not here and not now," Vladimir pointed his eyes toward Merek, whose eyes were already roaming through the human masses.

Stefan cleared his throat, "Merek, I think we should be on our way."

He nodded in the affirmative and they quickly disappeared.

"Well, that was enough skating for me, my dear."

Vlad chuckled, "Yes, I agree. That bastard really knows how to kill a good mood, doesn't he?"

Chelsea sighed, "Perhaps we could go on a scavenging hunt?" as she threw the skates over her shoulder.

"Now you're talking, dearest! What treasures do you think we could dig up, do you suppose?" he laughed as he helped her up from the bench and escorted her out of the crowd.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe if we're very, very clever we could find some very old jewelry, what do you think?"

"I think I've missed you more than I ever knew!"

* * *

"Consort?" Merek mumbled to himself as he walked beside Stefan to the manor.

"Does that bother you?" Stefan whispered back.

"I do not know," he stated truthfully under his breath, "I had not considered it."

"I have already chosen you, so the choice is up to you now."

Merek pondered for a moment before he spoke, "And if I should decide to decline? What would that choice mean for my future?"

"I would not force you, even if I could. But, I promise to show you what I a very willing and generous partner I can be, given the opportunity Merek."

"You didn't answer my question," Merek paused for a long time, but Stefan was silent. Finally Merek answered his own question, "I see."

* * *

**A/N**: OK Folks, you know what to do! Please use the "**Review this Chapter**" button below.  
Thank you for reading!


	16. Blind

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ms Stephenie Meyers. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**16. Blind**

* * *

Alistair's phone was ringing and he was looking at it suspiciously. He didn't know what Carlisle wanted and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. After that last fiasco on the field, he wasn't certain Carlisle was a person he should be associating with anymore. However, things didn't turn out quite as badly as he'd predicted and the curiosity was prodding him to pick up. _I can just see what it is he wants no harm in listening_. He thought.

"Hello."

"Alistair?"

Carlisle's voice sounded strained, there was trouble, again. He almost hung up, but he had to find out what was going on, "Yes, Carlisle, it's me. How are you old _friend_?" OK, he might've been a little sarcastic on the friend part.

"Frantic, I'm afraid. My granddaughter's gone missing, Al."

He chuckled, "It's still all about the grandkids, eh?"

"It's no joke, Al. She was drugged and then carried off."

"So why would you call _me_?"

"Because I was hoping you could find out if there were any Volturi connections in this abduction."

"Whoa. How would I be able to find out anything?"

"Marcus, obviously," Carlisle cleared his throat nervously, "we know he's left Volterra, Al. Have you seen him?"

"So what if I have? What makes you think I'd speak to him or have anything to do with him at this late date?"

"He's your brother."

Marcus came around the corner, _damn those big ears_, he thought. "Yes, he is." Marcus made a motion to him and Al complied, handing over the phone.

"Hello Carlisle."

He heaved a heavy sigh of relief, "Marcus? How are you old friend?"

"Tired. You?"

"Worried."

"Yes, I heard."

"Have you anything to tell me?"

"I can tell you that Aro had a half vampire female staying at his villa for the last six weeks or so. He was very curious about her, but I don't think he ever meant her any harm. I have no idea if this has anything to do with your granddaughter's disappearance, however."

"Do you know the name of this female by any chance?"

"Maya, I think."

"Thank you, Marcus. I think that's what I needed to know."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Marcus?"

"You have an extraordinary family."

"I know."

"Aro is very jealous of you right now."

"I know."

"Then you should know that you're in a very precarious position."

"What are you saying, Marcus?"

"I'm saying that Aro is never more dangerous than when he's envious of something he doesn't yet own."

"I am aware. But, Marcus aren't you forgetting something?"

"Perhaps I am, but to what are you referring?"

"You and Al are in a somewhat precarious position yourselves."

"Ah, I think Al is paranoid. Aro doesn't need me."

"Oh, I think _he_ thinks he needs everyone who's deserted him very much. In fact, in this particular area, I don't think Al could be too cautious, or you either for that matter."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Safety in numbers."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Certainly, if you'd like," Carlisle hesitated. "Though, we are all departing at the moment in the search for Renesmee. Perhaps you would consider an extended visit with my cousins?"

"Cousins?"

"Yes, Tanya and her sister Kate…their family lives near Denali, Alaska, It is fairly remote, but Fairbanks is not too far for the occasional… hunt, if necessary." Carlisle cringed.

"Yes, I'm familiar with it."

"If you're interested at all, I could give them a call to expect you?"

Marcus looked at Alistair, he nodded. "Yes, we'll do that. Please let them know we'd like to meet with them."

"Very well, I think it's a wise decision for now, Marcus. Honestly, I do," Carlisle hugged Esme to his side, "Thank you for your help and information, Marcus. You and Al take care of each other and for just this once; I'd listen carefully to your paranoid brother, OK?"

"Your concern has definitely made me reconsider, thank you Carlisle. Good luck."

"Thank you, old friend. Goodbye for now."

Esme looked up at Carlisle. "Do you think they'll take your advice?"

"It's Alistair; Marcus will do whatever he decides. I don't know." Carlisle put the phone away and hugged her tightly, "It's not them I'm worried about. If Maya is one of Nahuel's sisters and Aro was holding her, then it's easier to understand why he'd do this to Nessie."

Her eyes darkened. "You mean…Nahuel might be trading Nessie for his _sssissster!_" Esme never hissed.

"Which would mean Aro is behind this." Carlisle nodded. "But we don't know for sure who Maya is, except that she's half vampire. One has to admit however, that does narrow down the field quite a bit."

"Either way, we need to talk to them before they leave."

Carlisle agreed while punching the speed dial and waited.

"Dad?"

"Hey, son. I need to talk with you before you leave. I have some new information that may make a difference in your plans."

"All of us?"

"Yes, please bring Jake with you."

"We'll find him and be there in ten minutes."

Edward hung up and Carlisle dialed on the cell phone he still held. "Tanya? Oh, Kate! Hey there! Yes, look I have to talk to all of you about what's been going on with us."

He paused and then answered, "Can we arrange a group call in, say, thirty minutes? Fine, twenty then, thanks!" He hung up.

"Do you think they'll help Marcus? I mean, he _is_ partially responsible for Irina…" Esme looked at him cautiously.

"I don't think it will be easy for Kate or Tanya, but I believe they will want to do the right thing. Right now, it's important to keep Marcus away from Aro; we can't do that effectively if he knows where Marcus is."

"But the sisters…"

"Yes, I know. I need them all to hear our story at the same time because if the sisters make a hasty decision, we may not get the support of the entire family. But, I believe if Eleazar and Carmen hear what's going on, they'll be more able to see the big picture…. At least that's what I'm hoping for."

"May all your hopes come true, my love…" Esme sighed and leaned into his arms for comfort.

* * *

Aro flipped his cell closed and slid it back into his pocket. Well, now he knew where Chelsea was, but he still had no idea why. Unfortunately, both his twins knew where she was and that she wanted to stay there. That was extremely inconvenient. There would be no more rescue missions on her behalf.

He couldn't think about that now, the jet would be arriving soon. He needed to get to the villa and make certain everything was prepared for Miss Cullen. He couldn't deny how excited he was that she was actually on her way here. He tried to imagine what she might look like by now, but it was difficult to get the image of the perfect child he'd once touched out of his mind.

The tunnels were getting a fair amount of use lately. He felt better after stretching his legs in them. Plus, he'd forgotten how much he liked seeming to be in two places at once. Without the limo to announce his coming and going, his dear ones would still think he was wherever they had last seen him. He used the hidden door in his library to enter the villa and a similar door in his office to commute between the two. Since he hadn't done this in centuries, most were unaware of the connection. He felt there was a certain amount of security in that, so he was a little annoyed when he opened the door to enter the library only to be confronted with Sulpicia.

"Hello, my love," she whispered.

"Darling! What a surprise! Whatever are you doing in my library?"

"I'm waiting for you…of course."

"Ah, of course you are. But… why? Have I been inattentive lately?"

"Well, if that were your only crime against me, I'd tend to be more indulgent." She sniffed.

"What are you talking about my dear?" Aro moved stealthily to her side.

"I'm talking about the little 'package' you're having picked up from the airport even as we speak."

Aro didn't have to act to look shocked. He was stunned that she knew anything about this and immediately concerned to learn what else she knew. "Oh _that_? Are you jealous, my love?" He gave her a sidelong glance and winked with a smile. "Come on now. Tell me the truth, sweet Sulpicia."

She took a step back from him and lifting her chin demanded, "What is she?"

"Oh now, don't be like that. She's only the baby you saw at the Cullen's field. Remember when we all flew there together a few years ago?"

"I remember when we all took a field trip to the United States."

"Well, at the field Edward and Bella presented their child to me, the baby in question, as it were. She's coming to visit us for a while, that's all."

"That _creature_?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, Aro, you and your monsters. One of these days, your curiosity is going to get the better of you."

"You always say that my dear."

"And I always mean it." She turned to leave. "Well, if that's all you're up to, I suppose I've been upset about nothing."

Aro sped around her to block her retreat. "Admit it."

"Admit what?" She frowned at him.

"Admit that you were jealous!" He waited until he saw a glimmer of an upturned lip.

She raised an eyebrow and tipped her head. "Oh, I suppose I was. What do you expect when you don't tell me anything? Not anything at all about what is going on around here? I have to make it all up in my head! Honestly!" She did her best to sound exasperated with him, but her smile betrayed her.

Gently, he took up her hands in his and kissed them each lightly. "Beautiful Sulpicia, you shall always own my heart, never doubt it." Then he lightly took her chin and touched his lips to hers. "The girl will stay with us in Maya's room, for now."

"Will we be housing guardians for her as well?"

"Yes, I'm afraid they too, will continue to be necessary."

Sulpicia sighed. "At least you've confided the truth to me this time, Aro. Please, attempt to make it more often a habit of yours to let me know what is going on in my own house."

"Of course I will my dear. I'm so sorry to have upset you in any way," he said as he stepped aside and effectively dismissed her.

* * *

Charlie was having a hard time understanding Jake who was, in effect, just now over 36 hours after the fact, telling him that he _knew_ how some foreigner had abducted _his_ granddaughter from practically _his_ own backyard on _his_ watch with a makeshift runway and private plane.

"But where would he take her?"

"We don't know, but they're nowhere around here, we're certain of that." Jake's voice betrayed his emotions. Anger and grief were all that held him together. "Edward and Bella are going to Italy."

"They think he's taking her to _Italy_?" Charlie couldn't believe his ears.

"No. But there's someone, a very _powerful_ someone, in Italy who might be persuaded to help us find her," Jake's voice cracked as he spoke. Charlie moved to put his arm around him, although he couldn't quite reach his shoulders.

"You know we're not without resources here. We can put out bulletins and news spots, we could have the entire country looking for Nessie…" even Charlie sounded dismayed. He knew that the longer the search went on, the less likely it was they would find her. What he didn't know was how Bella and Edward, much less Jacob could possibly ask him to not circulate those bulletins or seek the media attention that could be the way to find her.

Jake shifted nervously in front of him, "Charlie… that just might not have the intended effect in this case…"

"What aren't you telling me, Jake?" Charlie eyed him suspiciously.

Jacob sighed, "Need to know?"

Charlie rolled his eyes at Jake, "…we're talking about my granddaughter's life here!"

"Honestly, Charlie, I can't allow myself to believe Nahuel means her any actual physical harm. It's just that they're… alike."

Charlie raised his eyebrow at him.

"He's always been fascinated by her, because they're the same… in a way."

Charlie cocked his head in frustration.

"Look, you really don't want to know this. Trust us, we'll find them."

"Twelve more hours, and I'm informing the FBI."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Just what you told me."

"And when they ask how old your granddaughter is?"

Charlie cleared his throat, "she's… ah sixteen."

"Where does she attend school?"

"She's home schooled by her adopted parents."

Jake shrugged, "fine. Go with that and I'll inform the Cullens you feel compelled to go to the authorities. I'm actually glad you want to do this. It's bound to be harder on you than anyone else though."

Charlie nodded, already feeling the world of Supernatural weighing in on his shoulders. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Italy, of course."

* * *

The last throes of a bitter Bucharest winter had been interfering with their track of the Volturi Twins and it was beginning to look like they'd lost them. Chelsea turned to face Vladimir with a tone of resignation in her voice. "This storm is getting worse and their scent has faded completely, my dear. We're looking very conspicuous out here."

Vlad looked around himself. It was true they were the only ones out on the street, even though he doubted any human could see them in this blizzard. "You're probably right, I just… I can't bear to think about being so close…" the tone of resignation in his voice belied his disappointment.

She smiled up at him, taking his chin lightly in her finger tips. "Me either. Tell you what, why don't we take a break and get a room?"

His face brightened into a wide smile at the thought. "I suppose you're right. I can't sense anything."

"Is the Continental still the best hotel in all of Bucharest?"

Vlad grinned back at her. "It _is_ just around the corner on Victoriei Avenue…"

"Let's go shopping for a change of clothes, perhaps some luggage and then book their best suite. Perhaps we can even find a concert or a ballet tonight. What do you say?"

His smile brightened at the thought. "A change of clothes?" he said, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively while she giggled back at him. "And the ballet…" He tilted his head to look at her sideways still raising his eyebrow. "It's been too long!"

She was instantly cheered by his response. "Then the ballet it shall be! Come, my beloved… we have some shopping to do." She allowed him to pull her close to him and headed purposefully towards the specialty shops just ahead of them.

* * *

Bella heard Edward hiss as soon as he came within his range of 'hearing' distance between himself and Carlisle. She understood that he already knew what Carlisle had to say, and it wasn't making him happy. Jake was aware of Edward's anger and running along side of them, his agitation became clear in his quickened pace.

Carlisle met them on the veranda and they quickly met Esme in the living room.

"Please tell them, father," Edward begged as he turned to Esme and hugged her tightly.

"I've spoken with Marcus, who told me that Aro has been holding a half vampire female named Maya since late January at his villa in Volterra."

Bella spoke first, "half vampire? Is she any relation to Nahuel?"

"I can't be certain, but it does seem likely that she could have been one of his sisters." Carlisle touched Edward's shoulder so that he turned to face him, "which is why I would like you to delay your trip until we've had that chance to confirm exactly what Aro's involvement is in Nessie's disappearance."

Some oaths slipped out of Jake's mouth before he had the presence of mind to contain them. "So let me get this straight. The head blood sucker we were about to go to for help may be the chief in charge of her disappearance?"

Carlisle nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, I guess that _would_ make a slight difference in our travel plans alright," Jake said sarcastically as he stood up to go.

"NO, Jake…" Edward yelled grabbing him on his arm.

"YES, Edward! He's got Nessie, what do you need, a written invitation?"

"You don't know that for sure yet! Even if you did, you can't just march into Volterra and demand her back…"

"It would be better than sitting here waiting for him to kill her!" Jake's voice roared, "Nahuel was one thing, at least I knew he wouldn't murder her, not intentionally. But this Ancient Vamp who likes the idea of guard dogs… won't hesitate to end her, not from what I saw of him. Don't ask me to sit around and wait for that news to come."

"You're right, Jake, he won't," Edward was shaking with anxiety. "But make no mistake, he _wants_ you to assault him on his territory where he's very well defended. Don't play into his hand like this and give him an excuse. We all want Nessie back, but losing you and the pack to him won't help anyone." Edward tilted his head and Jacob turned to look in the indicated direction to see Jasper, who was throwing waves of subdued calm down at them from the top of the staircase.

"We'll all go, Jacob. But not the way Aro expects us to." Jazz said and then glanced over his shoulder where Alice stood, gaunt and pale, but smiling down at everyone.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
Thank you for reading!_


	17. Rio

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**17. Rio**

Huilen stared unblinking and disbelieving at the golden eyes of the blonde beauty in the doorway before her. Slowly the recognition came and quickly after that, the fear. "What are you doing here?" she spoke English in a heavily accented whisper.

Rosalie snorted. "Hello to you, too, Huilen."

A dark beauty appeared like an apparition behind Huilen as soon as she spoke. Rose held up her palms in a gesture of surrender. "I'm here as a friend who needs your help."

Huilen copied Rosalie's snort and countered. "What do you need from us, _now_?" an extremely large, dark haired male appeared behind Rose. She recognized the male as her visitor's mate and decided to be a bit more accommodating.

"May we come in? We have a lot to discuss."

Huilen glanced over her shoulder, and the dark haired female there nodded her head in agreement. "Fine," she said speaking softly as she stepped aside and made way for them to pass through the foyer.

"Thank you."

"How did you find us?"

"Our sister, who found you last time, helped us."

"She broke her promise."

"She had no choice."

"There is always a choice."

"Not when the welfare of your family is at stake."

Huilen's eyes lost a small amount of their hostility, "I see."

Rose lifted her eyes to look at the woman standing close behind Huilen now. "Hello. My name is Rosalie and this is my husband, Emmett." Emmett bowed his head respectfully as she spoke his name.

"This is my niece, Katya."

The dark skinned beauty stepped forward. "Hello, please forgive us. We are unaccustomed to having visitors, much less foreigners here." Rose was visibly surprised that her English was perfect and without an accent.

"We apologize for the unannounced intrusion. There is little time. We are searching for our niece. We have reason to believe your nephew, Nahuel, is involved with her disappearance."

"Have you seen him?" Huilen asked too quickly, and they watched the flicker of hope in her eyes die just as fast when they shook their heads. "Maya, Katya's sister is also missing."

"When did this happen?" Emmett asked.

"Almost two months ago now," Katya offered. "She went out to hunt and never returned. Eventually, I became concerned and contacted my brother, Nahuel. He left, promising to find her. I have not seen him since. When I hadn't heard from him in many weeks, I became frightened. I contacted Huilen. She asked me to come down and stay with her."

Rosalie pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She pressed the speed dial and got an answer on the second ring. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, Rose?"

Rose whipped around to face Huilen as she spoke. "Huilen's niece - Nahuel and Katya's half sister, has been missing for close to two months now."

"Her name wouldn't be Maya, by any chance?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh no, I'd hoped we were wrong…" Rose heard Carlisle hesitate. "Marcus informed me earlier that Aro has been holding a female vampire hybrid captive in Volterra for some time."

She narrowed her eyes at Huilen, and held the cell phone out for Carlisle to hear their conversation. "There seem to be a few missing details from your story, aren't there?"

Huilen stared back at her in defiance. "I am not at liberty to tell you anything further."

"Nahuel didn't go to retrieve her, did he?" Emmett spoke in an accusatory tone. "He went to barter for her."

"No!" Katya almost shouted.

"Katya…" Huilen warned.

But she shook her head at Huilen. "He agreed to do as he was told, that's all, for Maya's sake. Any of us would do the same for our sister!" Katya borrowed Emmett's tone.

"Do as who told him to?" Emmett asked, checking to make certain Carlisle was able to hear the conversation from the cell phone still perched in Rosalie's hand.

The women looked at each other for a moment. Slowly, Katya bowed her head in resignation but spoke clearly enough for them all to understand, "Aro of the Volturi."

Rose let out an involuntary hiss that lingered in the silence that followed.

* * *

Tanya hadn't had the desire to visit town for a long time, even now she wasn't sure what she was looking for. She had been attempting to content herself with the sparse population of human men who lived far from busy streets and the trappings of modern civilization. But it was so difficult to maintain one's self esteem in the proximity [let alone the close company] of Carmen _and_ Kate who were now both blissfully paired with well endowed and beautiful immortals.

She didn't miss the irony of how her current circumstances seemed to mirror what Edward's had once been for so long, forcing her to understand him better and better, now that he was so permanently lost to her forever. She tried to take her place as the fifth wheel in her own coven with good grace and humor, but that only carried her just so far. Despite all her efforts, she'd begun the descent into a depression that she was ill equipped to deal with, never having faced these feelings of self doubt before.

Then of course, she had to admit that she didn't relish sticking around to see one of her sister's murderers settled into her home. She had relented to Carlisle's wishes only because she understood that Caius and Aro were the real enemies here. But it was difficult to reconcile all that had happened, and was apparently _still_ happening on Edward and Bella's behalf. She chastised herself, she knew they had intended no wrong, but it still felt as though fate kept dumping their left over worries on her doorstep. Now her missing niece would soon be making worldwide headlines and the anonymity of her own coven would consequently be in question because of her familial ties with the Cullen Coven. Lately it was always something…

As she haunted the streets of the city, a light snow began to fall and she considered getting a hotel room, with or without male company for the evening. She just couldn't face another night within hearing range of her family, who would, no doubt, be enjoying their coupling with fervor. Just then, she sensed something… an unfamiliar trace of another immortal, not immediately familiar to her. That was unusual, and he was male… and if she was not mistaken, alone… nearby. Her spirits perked up; maybe this evening would not be a total loss after all.

* * *

Dominic managed fairly well in Rio, even though he hadn't used his Portuguese in many decades, the American Tourists had paved the way for him here. The warm weather was inconsequential to him, but after the chilly New York winter, he couldn't help but appreciate the abundance of bared flesh on the beach bunnies. A very pleasant bonus, even if it did mean stricter caution due to the fairer weather on his part. He sighed; it wasn't as though any of it would matter. He reminded himself that he was here mostly to remain off the Italian radar. He'd hoofed it all the way through Central America and Bolivia avoiding all customs and border patrols, not so easily managed these days. But necessary to maintain the anonymity he required. He wasn't certain if he'd be followed, so he was careful, very careful. He'd laid a few false trails, hidden his scent at every opportunity and hunted with extreme discretion.

He cursed his own foolishness remembering how he'd carelessly agreed to a European trip with that weasel, Aro. He swore angrily under his breath for allowing himself to become sloppy and careless, he knew better than to take any vampire at face value. They were all devious, power hungry, back stabbing weasels and he'd accepted that, millennia ago. But, he'd seriously underestimated Aro's interest in his ability to block others… talents as well as his determination. Still, how could he have possibly anticipated Chelsea? He sighed, realizing how narrowly he'd dodged _that_ bullet.

He shook himself out of his remorse. Ok, maybe there were _some_ immortals who weren't so bad. Charles was fun, and Pele had proven to him that she could make herself useful. Yeah, he enjoyed his friends Morgan, Madison and Katya. His eyes got a little darker and his pants a bit tighter as he thought about Katya. Yeah she was incredibly hot, exotic and unique. He always enjoyed it when she came into town, he could almost hear her heartbeat from across the city, fascinating! Together they had closed down more than one nightclub in Manhattan. She was the one who had spoken to him of Rio. She'd easily convinced him of what a wonderful place it was. She had family nearby there. Maybe he'd look her up. _Oh be honest with yourself…you know you came down here because you feel the need to find her_.

At any rate, he decided he was overdue for a vacation. It had been a long, unpleasant stay in Italy and a difficult, treacherous escape from Volterra. He'd returned to New York only to find that the vultures had picked his place clean and then rented it out in short order to the next tenants. But, he'd managed like always to come out on top, with a new place, a new job that was better than the old one and a few less friends. Friends, like those who had warned him not to go with the Italian in the first place. Friends like Charles and Pele were the only ones who seemed worth keeping. He'd quickly dropped acquaintances that had encouraged him to go with Aro or had refused to talk to him about the Volturi at all. Liars and cowards he didn't need.

Of course the recent and tedious, traveling like a nomad out of town had been irritating. He'd just gotten back to the point where he was beginning to relax again. He had finally found a nice townhouse that looked out over the Hudson. Not that he needed one, but he always loved having his own clearly defined living space. He stared at the ocean and sighed, while admitting to himself that the water here was even more beautiful. He was glad he'd decided to treat himself to a nice room with an ocean view while he built a new life here. _It shouldn't be that hard to find Katya and a decent job to occupy myself at night. Plenty of tourist trappy bars around here for sure._

There was plenty of time for all that, he'd saved plenty cash for a couple months R & R. He wouldn't have to resort to thievery, he hated having to do that – ever. Pele had a point though, sometimes it's the only way, Dom grunted to himself _but it's never the right way. _There was no need to think of that moral high ground just now. He had better things to occupy his… mind right now and finding her was going to be his next order of business.

Dom closed the curtains across the scenic glass window and lay down on the bed to close his eyes and concentrate. He thought of Katya, singling her out in his mind. The bronze skin, the wide garnet eyes sometimes made violet by her choice of contact lenses, the long, lithe legs that seemed to go on forever. He remembered how her scent had tasted on his tongue and her unlikely heartbeat, steady and strong despite everything his kind would expect, pumped that wonderful nectar through her beautiful body. Ah… he felt her. She was close, very close indeed. It wouldn't be a problem to follow that magnificent heartbeat to the door behind which she stayed, thinking of… her sister. Concern, no… more like worry, occupied her thoughts in a constant stream of distress. She needed him…

Dom got off the bed and peered outside, the shadows were long but the sun was still above the horizon. He was going to have to wait just a few moments more before he could chance the short, but perilous walk to her door. He would have much preferred waiting for her to come to him, but he wasn't willing to play games with Katya in such obvious distress. Especially when he now knew he was in part to blame for it. Gah! He hated himself for allowing Aro to use him so blatantly. One would think he could avoid this kind of mess by now. He couldn't wait any longer, pulling his cape out he threw it impatiently over his shoulders, let the sun be damned!

* * *

Agent Martin Gallagher stared at the rubble that had washed up on the beach in the small community of Eastham. The geography of this peninsula of land that jutted out into the North Atlantic, lent itself to this sort of occurrence. The shape acted as a natural catcher's mitt in the current of Cape Cod bay between the mainland of Massachusetts and the sands of this deserted beach. NTSB was in charge, and they'd already determined the bits were the remnants of a Beech Craft Baron Turbo prop. They'd called the FBI in anticipation of a possible problem. There were no missing flights for this size craft, but the registration numbers they'd recovered matched that of a plane reported stolen in the Washington State area.

The FBI was working a recent kidnapping in the Olympic Peninsula area, and it was suspected this might have something to do with that incident. This evidence was hardly conclusive, however. NTSB had already decided to back track the recent sightings of this plane after the date of the theft. But, they had found only two… a miniscule refueling station in Canada and Teterboro Airport in New Jersey. The pilot had been flying solo according to all reports and they were currently working on a description of him without much success. There was only one small bit of luck. The recovery people had found a small diamond ring wedged into one of the seats recovered from the wreckage. Gallagher held it up in a plastic evidence baggie. Maybe someone would recognize it. He tucked it into his pocket, deciding it might be worth a trip to Teterboro.

It was a five hour drive on the I95 interstate, and though Gallagher wasn't especially fond of driving, it wasn't a bad way to pass the time. He'd just had a new car assigned to him from the motor pool and it was equipped to keep him in constant touch with the office. It was a major perk from having a partner highly skilled in the art of brown nosing the brass. He sighed, wondering if he was going to have any trouble with Brady on this. They didn't always see eye to eye on how to follow up on a case. He picked up the phone and speed dialed his partner.

"Hey buddy." Brady sounded like he was just crawling out of bed.

"Where are you?"

"Um, just pulling into the parking lot at the office, why?"

Gallagher snorted in disbelief, "Yeah, sure. I'm on my way to New Jersey."

"What's up?"

"NTSB called us in on a possible link to that kidnapping on the Olympic Peninsula."

Brady whistled into the receiver loud enough that Gallagher had to pull it away from his head. "Goddamn it, Brady. Try not to bust my eardrums, will ya?"

"What's the deal?"

"They may have found the kidnapper's plane. It's still a long shot, but I need you to help me check it out."

"That's what I'm here for Bud!"

"Right." Gallagher jostled the phone to his other ear, wishing he'd put it in the hands free holder before he'd made the call. "They say the only two stops this plane made was in Canada and New Jersey, but neither place could ID our guy. I'm going to Teterboro to bust some chops. I want you to call the Canadians, see if you can't get them to tell you more than NTSB was able to get out of them."

"Will do. Ah, Gallagher?"

"Yeah."

"How's the new car workin' out fer ya, Buddy?"

"It's sweet. Call me as soon as you get anything." He hung up, unwilling to give Brady any more fuel for the fire.

Teterboro was not your average New Jersey neighborhood. The airport there tended to deal with upper class business people who flew their own planes and even more often with the higher echelon [bored rich] who hired flight crews to maintain their private jets for them. Neither set generally cared to have an audience to their comings and goings. Still, the FAA required certain records be maintained and Gallagher knew he could at least start there. He finally figured out the cell phone connector and got the airport manager's office to set up a meeting with him that afternoon. After he hung up, Gallagher got busy familiarizing himself with all the new gadgets at his disposal, one never knew when something might come in handy.

It wasn't difficult to locate the office of the airport manager at the smallish private airport in Teterboro. Though the building was recently renovated, it was unassuming and directly to the point. Gallagher assumed their more impressive clients would probably never step foot into this part of the facility, preferring instead to go directly to their private hangars. No, this terminal was for the business traveler who did not often or regularly fly the private skies or the occasional commuter who needed assistance with some particular situation or other. Still, he noted the reasonably crowded state of affairs at the moment. Private flight was booming since the terrorist attacks made commercial flights so very time consuming and invasive.

Stepping through the door into the outer office, Gallagher found himself surprised at the comparatively luxurious surroundings. The furnishings were stylishly Swedish teakwood imports, the carpeting was thick and plush, nothing like the drab commercial stuff you would have normally expected. The walls sported oil paintings, properly hung and displayed in art gallery fashion - no prints, a large flat screen TV mutely displaying weather conditions locally as well as around the globe and the lighting was professionally balanced, not too bright, not too dim and vaguely pink, easy on the eyes. Not to mention the pretty and pert receptionist who was already on the phone to her boss, announcing his arrival. He didn't have a chance to sit down, much less mention his name or purpose before the door behind her to her left opened and a classy broad in her mid thirties strode out purposefully toward him with a file clutched under her left arm that pinned it tightly to her lithe body.

"Here's the list you asked for, Agent Gallagher." Lindsay Salinger reluctantly thrust the ten page report out at him as though she were flipping him a bird. She was impeccably professional in her appearance, her dark blonde hair trimmed short on the back of her neck, but curling femininely atop her head and around her face. Her impatience was obvious and her enthusiasm for cooperating with the FBI was much less so.

"Thank you, Ms. Salinger."

"Is there anything else I can help you with this afternoon?" She pursed her lips, obviously hoping for a negative response.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you might know anyone other than the people on this list who might have been present on the date and time specified."

"As I told you, there were no doubt, many passengers who may have been here, sir. But I wouldn't have any reliable way of providing that kind of information to you."

"Of course"

The tall, thin blonde bowed slightly, "If you'll excuse me then, I have other urgent matters to attend to."

Gallagher was already thumbing through the report she'd handed him. "Of course," he replied absently.

Salinger was nearly sprinting away from him when he looked up. "Ah, Ms Salinger?" he called out to her.

She froze and then pivoted reluctantly to face him, "Yes?"

Salinger jogged gingerly to her side once more, "I'm wondering, this flight crew you have listed here, that took off for Italy?"

"Yes?"

"Anyone here today from that ground crew?" he asked, handing her the folded back listing.

She quickly examined the paper, her brows furrowed with annoyance, "Yes, Stephen Tinsdale is one of our most gifted mechanics. He always checks out this bird, whether she needs it or not per the firm's instruction. We keep him _very_ busy."

"The firm?"

"Yes, the law firm that owns her."

"Could you please find him for me?" Gallagher smiled his best innocent smile back at her.

"Of course," she sighed. "Come with me."

Gallagher was relieved to follow Salinger through the locked doors that led to the restricted areas on the business end of the airport. He was fairly sprinting to keep up with the airport manager's long legs which were evidently used to a faster pace than he. Soon, they passed through a glass door that led to a hangar outside and adjacent to the tarmac. The cool air was heavy with moisture and promised a light snow or rainfall was soon to come.

Against the far wall, a dirty set of overalls was squatting in front of a row of low shelves, obviously looking for something elusive in the back of whatever objects were much more easily accessible. As they approached, the man wearing the greasy clothes apparently found the desired object and stood, turning in their direction.

"Stephen."

His head bobbed up immediately and grinned at them. "Howdy, Ms. Salinger! How can I help you?"

She smiled widely at him, nodding toward Gallagher. "This is Agent Gallagher with the FBI. He's interested in asking you some questions if you have a moment."

"Sure," the mechanic inspected his right hand, front and back before offering it to the Agent. "How do you do?"

Gallagher readily took his hand, liking him instantly. His father had been a mechanic and even though he'd expected him to do the same, he'd always been very proud of his son's choice to serve at the FBI. "I need you to think back a bit to the last time you serviced this Jet." He handed him the list with the details on it.

The mechanic's brow furrowed with effort.

"Do you remember this crew?"

"Uh, yeah, 'course I remember her. This lil' number is especially sweet. She's a customized Gulfstream V. Nothing's ever wrong with her, I just like touching her as much as I can." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Gallagher.

"Why is that?"

"She's the queen of private jets, man…" he smiled dreamily as he continued "…the sweetest, fastest thing in the private sky, and this particular number, the Vulture IV, is treated with kid gloves." He pointed at the paper listing and his expression morphed into concern, "Nothing's happened to her, has it?"

"No, no. I'm just curious about the flight crew. Can you tell me anything about them?"

"Not much, we don't exactly mingle," Stephen scratched his head. "Although…"

"What?"

"Well, I thought it was kind of weird that the medical staff was on the flight crew. Usually those types are listed with passengers."

"Medical staff?"

"Yeah, two doctors, three nurses and a bunch of equipment. I figured they must have been picking up a VIP patient."

"Did you see who they picked up?"

"Naw, I can't stick around for that. They keep me hopping here, ya know."

"Anyone you know that might have, stuck around for that?"

"Nope," the mechanic grinned as he fairly popped the 'p' at him. "Folks around here like the 'Private' in Private Jet service… A. Lot."

"What about the owners?"

"The Firm? What about 'em?"

"You ever meet them?"

"You kidding? A lowly mechanic like me? No way. You should ask Ms. Salinger, she's the one who meets and greets the clients."

Gallagher spun around to discover that Ms. Salinger was suddenly no where to be found.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
Thank you for reading!_


	18. Fairbanks

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**18. Fairbanks**

* * *

The minute Vladimir and Chelsea entered the lobby at the Continental with their newly purchased luggage, they realized the twins were staying there. Their scent still lingered in the air and truth be told, their arousal was faint, but distinct. Chelsea only sighed, she understood that it was the old ways that claimed them. They couldn't help themselves. Vlad silently and knowingly shrugged back at her, they deserved each other after all. Perhaps the necklace was influencing them both as well… sensing his nearness, distracting them.

They checked in and Vlad turned to Chelsea, taking note of the room number and handing the key to the bellboy that had appeared to handle their suitcases. "I'll be up to meet you shortly my dear. I think I'll go for a quick night cap at the bar." He kissed her forehead lightly and tipped the bellhop with a knowing wink.

"Of course, darling," Chelsea smiled glibly back at him. "I'll see you later then." She turned back to give the bellboy a dazzling smile, he was instantly enamored.

Vlad watched as they entered the elevator and smiled as Chelsea gave him a slight wave and blew him a kiss over the bellboy's shoulder as the doors slid to a close. He took a moment to look around himself and then made his way to the stairwell. He stopped at each floor to listen and contemplate… the twins were close, he could almost taste them.

He stepped into the thickly carpeted hallway of the nineteenth floor and listened silently. There were many people staying here tonight, the Continental was known for its reliable central heating system. He sifted through the human scents and conversations carefully concentrating on the slight feeling of power crackling on his skin. He glided slowly down the hall toward the source and quickly discovered that magnetic door locks are easily manipulated. Stepping into the vacated room at the end of the hall, he stood quietly listening to the heavy breathing of his adversaries who were undoubtedly directly above him.

He stood focused, concentrating silently for a moment, and then stepped out onto the frozen balcony. Using the metal railings, he gracefully swung himself onto the balcony above him and slid the glass door open. The room seemed to vibrate with power and the gory scene before him was not for the faint of heart. Two piles of panting flesh moaned in agony, the pool of blood that was now dripping off the bed they lay on reeked of death. Vladimir almost gagged at the stench of rotting blood as he pulled the crystal he sought off the sticky, blood soaked neck of one of his victims.

He went into the bathroom to rinse it off, unwilling to put the gore around his own neck.

When he finished cleaning it and carefully drying it, he slid the necklace onto where it belonged. He sighed curious at the sense of relief from a tension he hadn't known was there until it was gone, once the crystal was in place. He had not realized how much he'd missed it. Then, he walked back out to the blood drenched bed and whispered into Alec's ear briefly before closing the door behind himself.

Vladimir found Chelsea dressed and eagerly waiting for him back in their room. "You found it." Her eyes danced as she turned to him in anticipation.

"I did." He winked back at her holding the chain up from where it had been hidden under his shirt collar.

"Oh darling! You did it!" She launched herself at him and he swung her around the room with her feet splaying out behind her. They laughed together excitedly and kissed passionately.

"I think it's time to check out. Don't you?" he laughed.

"Not until you change for the ballet, darling." She held up his new tux for inspection.

"Of course! How could I possibly forget the ballet!"

* * *

Charlie stared at the small ring flashing back at him from the plastic evidence baggie. He'd received in the overnight mail at the station from an FBI Agent back east. He'd never seen it before but, that didn't mean it wouldn't be useful. The fact that they'd found wreckage from a plane recently stolen in this vicinity didn't necessarily mean it had anything at all to do with Nessie's abduction, he told himself. He stuffed the ring in his pocket and headed out to La Push. Maybe Jake had some news for him, if he hadn't left town yet. Word was that his planned departure for Europe had been delayed indefinitely. Charlie needed to find out why.

The reservation seemed unusually quiet to him as he drove the cruiser up to the Black's front door. Jake answered when he knocked.

"Hey, Charlie. Come on in, I just brewed some fresh java."

"Thanks, Jake." He shuffled inside, heading for the kitchen. He turned to watch the hulking figure of his best friend's son amble past him into the little kitchen.

Jake went to the coffee maker in the kitchen and pulled out a couple mugs from the cupboard above it. Pouring out the coffee he asked, "What's up? Have you got any news?"

"No..." Charlie reached into his pocket for the ring. "…but I was wondering if you've ever seen this before," he said as he handed over the small plastic bag.

Jake exchanged the evidence baggie for a steaming hot cup with Charlie. He turned the ring around in his huge palms and immediately picked out the engraving. "Where did you find this, Chief?" His tone was excited and hopeful.

"You recognize it?"

"Yeah, it's the promise ring I gave Nessie. She was wearing it the last time I saw her. Where did you find it?"

"Are you sure, Jake?" Charlie's voice wavered and the color began draining from his face.

Jake was absorbed with the ring he was now turning over in his hands, "Yeah, absolutely! It's got our initials engraved on the inside, see? Just our first initials, they uh, charge by the character…"

"I didn't find it, Jake."

"Charlie?" Jake finally looked up to see the expression on Chief Swan's face rapidly morph into fear then resignation and finally grief as he reached for his arm and guided him to the breakfast bar of the tiny kitchen. Charlie collapsed onto a stool there, staring at the coffee sloshing onto the counter from his jostled cup. When he looked back up at Jake, his eyes were glassy with tears.

* * *

Edward stood unnaturally still, staring at the tiny ring in the evidence baggie Charlie had just handed him as though it were a dead snake he'd just killed that had bitten him. He'd heard the entire story even as they had approached in the police cruiser, of course, preparing Bella for the bad news they bore.

"No." Bella sobbed, "It can't be."

"Aro is ash." Jake was pacing the length of the living room as he spat out the words. "There's no reason for caution any longer." His huge frame quivered with pent up anger and the effort to remain in human form.

"The charter flight will be ready to take off in six hours," Jasper called to them as if on que, he hurried down the stairs. "Alice is making the arrangements for living quarters. Your pack will require food and lodging until, we… can…. all…. get….there. What?" Jaz winced as the intense anger and grief emanating from the group below washed over him.

"Not really. We don't need anything."

"What's going on, Jake?" Jaz looked at Edward and Bella, then back to Charlie who was also motionless staring at the clear plastic baggie in Edward's hands.

"The FBI found Nessie's ring in some plane wreckage that washed up off the northeastern coast."

Charlie coughed, "They didn't recover any bodies though… so," he shifted nervously to pull the baggie gently from Edward's hands. "We'll need this for a while yet. You'll get it back eventually, Jake… one way or another." His voice trailed off as he leaned over to touch Bella gently on the cheek and then headed out the door.

"You say the FBI suspected an explosion, the wreckage was charred?" Edward's velvet voice sounded as though it came through a muffled filter, cracking uncharacteristically.

Jake tilted his head, "So..."

Bella looked at him through venom filled eyes, "So, there wouldn't be any bodies, necessarily, would there? Is that what you two are thinking? Well, I don't buy it!" Edward reached for her but she drew away quickly. "I don't believe it," Bella cried, "I won't! She's alive, I know it!" Bella's voice was uncharacteristically loud, her body rigid, defiant.

Jasper cleared his throat and braced himself against the torrent of emotion. "Bella's right, regardless, we're sticking to the plan."

Jasper held up his hand with authority as Jake began to protest, he continued, "This doesn't change the mission, even if we'll be going there for revenge instead of rescue. The pack is not to hunt the Tuscan lands, Jake. It would draw too much attention. It will be much more discreet if you remain in your human forms as much as possible. No one is to know your pack is there. Don't forget!" Jasper stood in front of Jacob, close enough to have to look up at his face. "Stick. To. Your. Mission."

"Right, surround and monitor vamp activity. Stay out of sight and kill only to survive." His dead pan tone sounded well rehearsed. "Thanks." Jake huffed angrily, acknowledging Jasper as he headed for the door.

"Jake?"

Jacob paused in his tracks to turn and face Bella.

"She's not gone. I _know_ it, Jake." Bella reached up and put her palms on either side of his face. "I don't care _what_ they told Charlie, I swear she's still alive."

He held her eyes for a moment and then nodded, bowing his head he prayed fervently she was right. His shoulders hunched down pathetically as he ducked out the door into the sunlight.

* * *

Dominic easily found the apartment she resided in. He knew she was in there. What he didn't know was why there were so many others in there with her. She'd mentioned 'family' but to his kind that usually meant coven. He'd thought that caution might be the better part of valor, as he hovered outside, listening closely to the conversation within. None of them sounded threatened, although one of the females was slightly agitated. One male and three females, normally he would have suspected a harem, but his senses told him the male was strongly mate bonded to only one of the other unfamiliar females and therefore posed no threat to Katya.

"Aro thinks he can get away with this…" Rosalie spoke aloud what they all were thinking, "…because no one challenges the Volturi. But I have news for him. The Cullens will not be so easily cut down in the face of yet another of his encroachments upon his own so-called justice. Stand with us, Huilen, Katya. For the sake of Nahuel and Maya, stand against Aro and his Volturi."

"It is said that to stand against the Volturi, is to commit suicide." Katya's voice was soft and clear as a bell, without anxiety or reproach. "But I will do it, even though it may mean my own demise, if there is even a small chance to get my brother and sister back."

"Stand with us, Huilen," Emmett said in a low, encouraging tone. "Stand with us and you will not stand alone. We will seek out our friends in the Amazon… for Nessie's sake, they will come and stand against the Italians with us, I'm sure of it."

Huilen stood silently facing Emmett when a knock sounded at the door. All of them had been so preoccupied with their defiant conversation; they hadn't detected another vampire approaching, until now. Fear washed over her expression as her eyes glanced to the foyer, then back to Emmett.

Silently, Emmett nodded to Huilen and she obeyed, pulling Katya behind herself and Rose as he moved toward the door. He braced himself for a fight as the open door revealed the huge male vampire cloaked in the night and standing menacingly close to the threshold.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Emmett challenged, bristling for a fight and hyper aware of the women standing behind him.

Slowly, the stranger lifted the hood of his cape from his head revealing his features, and Katya gasped from the back of the room. In a flash she was in front of Emmett, pulling the new comer into the house and closing the door behind him. "Dominic! I've never been so happy to see an old friend!" She jumped up to hug his neck and a warm smile spread across his warm features.

"My dearest Katya! You're looking well!" He gave her an extra squeeze for good measure before allowing her to back up and get a good look at her.

"May I introduce my Aunt Huilen?" She indicated her aunt at the back of the room who nodded cautiously at the large and imposing figure. "Auntie, Dominic is one of my closest friends from New York." She turned back to him curiosity rising in her, "What brings you to Rio, Dom?"

"I thought it was time to take you up on your generous invitation. Imagine my surprise to hear your conversation, blocks away, I may add… regarding rebellion and revolution against our dear self sacrificing 'royal' family." Dom hooked his fingers in the air for emphasis on the word royal while exuding sarcasm and looking pointedly at Emmett.

"Oh yes, this is Emmett and Rosalie Cullen." Emmett nodded silently sizing up Katya's friend and immediately stuck out his hand.

Dominic peered down at the hand he offered and smiled at the extremely human gesture, but then made a decision. Taking his hand he looked up at Emmett grinning, "Dominic Peridot, at your service."

* * *

Tristan sat at the hotel bar, watching the humans pass by, as much as he was able with the irritating brown contact lens obstructing his view. He wasn't hungry, but he was feeling solitary, not lonely exactly. He'd been gone from home for more than a week now. He missed his villa and his playmates. Back home there were plenty of female immortals who wanted his company and his… _favor_, he rarely spent a night alone. But here, he only knew of three immortals for sure and that included himself, no fun whatsoever.

Master Marcus and his companion had led him on a merry chase through Canada, but he'd managed to bribe their flight plans from the authorities without too much undo effort. It had taken him an extra six hours to arrive at their destination; Alaska. Where they were, once again, apparently oblivious to his presence, or they just didn't care… he still couldn't decide which. In either case, they seemed to be easing into a docile existence on the outskirts of this town, making his life easy or… boring, depending on how you wanted to look at things. He'd checked in with Aro less and less often as things seemed to remain… stable. At any rate, the master seemed preoccupied when he'd last spoken to him and hadn't returned the last two messages he'd left on his cell. This encouraged him to call less often, especially since there was nothing new to report.

Tristan missed New York; at least the news stands there had carried La Nazione. Here he would have appreciated any Italian News but they didn't have any and it would be too conspicuous of him to special order. He sighed as he poured over the World News and then… he sensed her… oh, what a glorious aroma, _down boy_, he told himself. It would never do to seem over anxious. He looked for her through the bar, towards the lobby, realizing it was the swinging door there that had carried the tantalizing scent to his nose.

_Wait for it_, he told himself, _the door swings both ways, if she's interested, she'll… ah, there she is_… a low hiss escaped him involuntarily when he saw her golden eyes meet his. SHIT, she's one of those self-proclaimed so-called _vegetarians_. He recognized her as the one who had stood by Carlisle Cullen at the field confrontation. He'd helped kill her sister, _would she recognize him_, he wondered. He'd been pretty inconspicuous that day, never took his hood down off his face and wasn't exactly front or center. Still, perfect recall was a double edged sword sometimes. He returned her gaze, inviting her with his most charming smile. She was a sight for his sore eyes, her eye color notwithstanding.

Tanya hesitated, then coyly returned his smile, and glided gracefully toward him. "Hello," she said, feeling suddenly fortunate and very interested. He was beautiful, by any standard, and as far as she could sense, had no trace of any other immortal on him at all. That was promising.

"Hi there, would you care to join me?" he indicated the seat next to him. She was a vision of beauty, strawberry blonde, perfectly sculpted nose and chin, gorgeous voluptuous figure. Whatever else she might be, certainly she was a goddess.

"Perhaps," she replied as she sat down, noticing the Italian loafers, designer clothing… this guy was no nomad. _Italian_ loafers…lots of people wear Italian shoes, she told herself, not wanting to think too much and spoil her fun before it even started, _just go with the flow for the moment._

He grinned at her implication, "My name is Tristan and you are?"

She held out her hand, "Tanya."

"So very nice to meet you, Tanya," he took her hand and kissed it lightly before reluctantly letting her go.

She allowed her hand to rest on the thigh nearest his. "Thank you. May I ask what brings you to this corner of the world?"

That was a bit forward of her. _Brazen_; he liked that in a woman. "Just trying hard to get away from it all I suppose, and you?"

"I live close by and frequent this city often. I've never seen you here before."

"Probably because I've never been here before." He grinned back at her enjoying the slight advantage he had over her.

"Yes, I suppose that would be a sufficient reason," she chuckled. "What are your plans for this evening, Tristan?"

"Nothing special planned, but I've recently come to hope for an interesting development before the night is through. You?"

"Oh I'm always hoping for an interesting development, Tristan," she laughed.

Her laughter tantalized him. The sound drew him to her like a bee to honey. She didn't withdraw from him at all. That pleased and encouraged him. "There might be one in my room upstairs; would you care to check it out with me?"

"Might be one what?" she teased.

Tristan leaned closely toward her, slipping his hand over hers and breathed into her ear softly as he spoke, "Possible interesting development, of course."

Tanya leaned toward him, enjoying the sweet scent of him. _What the hell_, "You think?"

He tucked his other arm gently around her waist and lifted her lightly to her feet as he stood. "Let's go find out, shall we?" his control was slipping away from him quickly as he smiled down at her. Tristan saw that he towered over her while he escorted her toward the elevators. God, she was intoxicating, he _liked_ towering over her, as much as possible.

It didn't escape Tanya that they were headed to the top floor; the door slid closed finally isolating them. She slowly allowed her eyes to wander up to his, which were burning through her by now. They were mesmerizing each other, the heavy breathing was escalating and by the time the elevator doors slid open, he was carrying her like an over anxious groom. He was no beginner though, the door to his room opened as if by magic and he easily kicked it closed behind them, heading to the freshly made bed without delay.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and put her down in his lap, expertly sliding her into a comfortable sitting position. "You are stunningly beautiful and intoxicating, did you know that?"

Her arms were around his neck, and she felt him as hard as granite against her thigh. "Thank you, it's nice to hear."

He reached for her hands, and brought them in front of them both. He then proceeded to slide the sleeves of her jacket down off of each arm as if he were undressing a child, dropping the jacket to the floor behind her. "I'm glad it pleases you to hear it, but it's also very true."

"It's just that… I haven't heard such high praise from an immortal for a very long time."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You must not be around many immortals, then."

She giggled, "No, not lately." Her hands explored his glorious chest and crept behind his neck once more.

"That's too bad. A delicate woman such as yourself should be reminded of her beauty often." He kissed her cheek lightly and allowed his lips to travel over her mouth. He pressed his advantage and licked her bottom lip, retreating cautiously when she didn't open to him immediately. He looked deeply into her odd yellow eyes, seeking any sign of regret and finding none, he stood turning swiftly toward the bed and lifted her easily into the middle of it. Laying her down as he sidled up close beside her, Tristan rested his weight on his elbow and his jaw on the palm of that hand, while he let the other hand roam lightly over the soft fabric of the clothing that was covering her flat stomach and up to her full breast.

Tanya appreciated his gentle manner and smooth technique. _Too smooth,_ she chastised herself, but then rationalized - _how often did an opportunity to sleep with an unknown immortal come along? The last time was… oh good god, centuries ago, and that didn't turn out very well._ She grimaced as she reminded herself of that ill fated tryst. She tossed out those thoughts forcefully, determined to focus on the moment. She reached up to touch his lips with her fingertips, sliding them gently over the marble smooth skin there. Then she tucked one finger into his mouth, sliding it behind his lip and then over the sharp teeth, under his silken warm tongue. He suckled her finger while his eyes undressed her, Tanya felt his want through her fingertips which Tristan was now taking each in their turn into his mouth. He pulled her body tightly to himself and whispered, against her ear, "I _need_ you, beautiful."

Tanya drew a deep breath and lost all conscious thought as she allowed her bodily instincts to take over her actions.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Mmmm," he agreed.

"Tristan?"

"Mmmm?"

"Let's stay right here forever."

She could feel him laughing.

"A very tempting offer," he sighed.

She moved her chin off his shoulder and touched his nose with hers, so she could face him. "I don't believe I've ever said this before." She listened to herself, wondering if she could be any _more_ trite. Where had her perspective disappeared? Did she have to be so, so, ridiculously mundane? Didn't her experience count for anything with this man?

He smiled back at her, patiently waiting.

She sighed, apparently not. "You are the most amazing lover I've ever had, and you should know, that is so _not_ an easy accomplishment."

"Thank you, Beauty. But you stole my line." He gently pulled a lock of hair back off her forehead and lightly kissed the spot.

Neither of them made a move, looking silently into each other's eyes. They lay there wrapped together tightly while Tanya watched the contacts in Tristan's eyes dissolve. They buried themselves in sensations of touch until their love making began again in earnest/

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
Thank you for reading_


	19. Rendezvous

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**19. Rendezvous**

* * *

"Whoa. Peridot? As in, '_newest secret weapon of the Volturi'_, Peridot?" Emmett said still clasping his hand.

Dom looked down briefly in anguish and then met Emmett's eyes, still grasping his hand. "Not anymore and never intentionally, I assure you, Mr. Cullen."

"We know," Rosalie chimed in breaking Emmett's surprise and his handshake. "It's good to meet you Mr…"

"Dominic, please." He implored as he bent to kiss the hand she offered him, while still holding his other arm around Katya's waistline.

"Ah, Dominic," Rose smiled sweetly back at him as Emmett grabbed her waist and gently pulled her to his side as discreetly as a bull moose marking his territory.

"I'm so surprised to see you, Dom! Tell us what happened that brings you to Rio, my friend?" Katya pulled back slightly to face him.

Dominic pushed his face forward to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead, "You, of course my dear!"

"I know you'd never leave New York willingly." She scoffed. "Not that I haven't tried to entice you many times in the past." She reached up and put a tentative hand on his cheek. "As much as I'd like to, I don't dare to believe it was my feminine wiles that suddenly convinced you to leave your comfort zone. What has changed your mind?"

"Is that so hard for you to believe?" He wagged his eyebrows at her with a grin.

She giggled, "Yes."

He closed his eyes momentarily, then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Dominic?" Katya tilted her head and waited for an answer.

He looked at Huilen, then Emmet and Rose and back to Katya before he began. "I heard the Volturi were in New York again. I didn't want to risk a confrontation." He produced the card he'd received from Pele and offered it to Emmett.

Rose hissed and Emmett hugged her more tightly as he read it. "Damn. Do you think they were there looking for you?"

"Actually, no."

Huilen spoke up in her heavily accented English, "Please, let us move into the main room. I prefer not to hold this conversation so near the exterior doors and walls, if you don't mind. As Mr. Peridot pointed out there are others who might hear."

"Of course, Auntie. You're absolutely right," Katya agreed with her and ushered them all into the apartment. The main room had a very high ceiling and only one main lamp that resembled a glass chandelier hung from it. The furniture was sparse, a rocking chair by the stone fireplace that looked as though it had been unused for many years, and small sofa that was pushed up against the far wall. The floor was highly polished wood with not a scrap of fabric to be found on it. The walls, however were hung with huge tapestries that closely resembled medieval art work. Richly colored in dark golds, greens and burgundies, the wall coverings looked like they told a story, but Rose didn't have time to try to decipher it. Instead, she focused her attention on Dominic, who obviously had more to tell.

"The friend who brought me this card seemed to think he was not in town to dispense judgment. He was traveling alone and interested in staying undetected."

"A spy," Rose snorted.

"Most likely. The question is, spying on whom and for what purpose?" Dominic agreed.

"Pele said he did not seem overly interested in any of the names she gave him, even though he did insist she give them." Dominic Peridot frowned at his audience. Katya remained willingly plastered to his side.

"Names?" Huilen asked.

"Yes, she said he questioned her about all the immortals she knew that were currently frequenting Manhattan." Dominic turned back to Emmett, "He was quite… insistent."

"I bet." Emmett deadpanned.

"Perhaps the name he sought was not included in your friend's litany." Katya proposed.

"Perhaps," Dominic sounded unconvinced.

"What is it, Dom?"

"Perhaps they were all sought after… just not most urgently right now."

"What are you getting at, Dominic?" Rose spoke plainly as she did in any company, familiar or not.

"I mean, Mrs. Cullen, that the Italians are thorough, possessive, ruthless and cunning. My own very recent experience has taught me to never underestimate them or their capacity for greed and cruelty. I've kept my ear to the ground and I know that I am not the only one to escape the bonds of the Volturi." Dominic paused briefly to point his eyes at Emmett, "I was wondering if all the names weren't being catalogued for use at Aro's convenience… even if he has bigger fish to fry at the moment." He turned his gaze to Katya and sighed, "Spies usually have a specific mission, but they often serve much more than one purpose."

"You're thinking my family is the bigger fish." Emmett's tone made it clear this was not in question.

"I know for a fact that Aro is obsessed with your family, Mr. Cullen."

Emmett smiled. "Please, call me Emmett."

Dom returned the smile. "Thank you, Emmett. From what I've seen of Aro, he doesn't give up on something he wants, until he gets it. No matter how long it may take or what it might cost."

"This makes our purpose even more urgent." Rose insisted.

"You intend to confront the Vulturi?"

"None of us will be free from their tyranny unless we do. Please, Dominic, we need your help. Your story alone could turn the tide of this war, bringing many to our cause."

Dominic took a deep breath and blew in out loudly. "So, it is war we are talking about here?"

"They've taken my sister, Dom." Katya choked.

"We've just confirmed that they've taken our niece as well." Emmett said. "They will no doubt suffer and bend to their wishes as you once did, Dominic. How many others must we lose to their machinations before we stand together and say 'no more'?

"Spoken like a true revolutionary, Emmett." Dominic shook his head mournfully. "It seems like it's always war of some sort or other, only usually it's the mortals that are at odds. Now, even the immortals cannot keep their own peace."

"It's not like we sought this outcome." Rosalie added.

Dominic nodded, "I know. I was there, Rosalie." Dominic was silent for a moment and then seemed to raise himself a degree or two, "Very well. I cannot allow the Italians to continue as they are in good conscience either. What would you have me do?"

* * *

Tanya lay on top of Tristan's expansive chest. She was perfectly content, but she wondered what time it was, "Do you have anywhere you're supposed to be, Tristan?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm supposed to be a lot of things to a lot of different people."

"Indeed? What, pray tell, are you supposed to be to…Aro…" she smiled at him "…for instance?"

"Ah." He knew he was faced with a choice, attempt a lie and prolong this sweet interlude or risk everything with the truth. He decided on the truth, a lie would only be a temporary fix anyway. "I suppose I'm an errant messenger boy, at the moment."

"Errant?"

"Very. I've cast all into the wind to stay naked with a beautiful lady who has liquid golden eyes, you see and I haven't been able to leave her to do my job." He kissed her nose.

"What would that job be?"

"I'm watching…. Or I'm supposed to be watching."

"Watching? Watching… who?"

"Everyone. But I've been doing a particularly good job on you these past two days…" his hand was rubbing her bare back lightly.

She didn't have to go any further with this. It was painfully obvious to her now that she'd been fucking with a member of the Volturi Guard. How ironic. Well, she was providing a distraction, at least. Why ruin it by continuing to allow him to think about what he should be doing? She sighed.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it anymore, if that's alright with you."

He lifted her off his chest by her shoulders and laid her down on the pillows next to him so they were face to face. "It's not alright. We need to talk, you and I."

His Italian accent suddenly struck her so blatantly. She cringed and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, beauty, and look at me please."

Tanya slowly lifted her eyelids.

Tristan waited until her eyes met his. "What do you think this is about?"

"What is what about?"

"_Us_. You and me laying here together for days. What is this about?"

"Um, life-altering sex?"

"Yes, exactly. _Life-altering_." He waited silently for a few moments, looking deeply into her golden eyes. "I love you, Tanya. I can't get around it, you've changed me."

If she could have cried, she would have. Instead, she closed her eyes tightly. This was all so wrong, why the hell did it have to feel so right?

Tristan gathered her close to him in a tight hug and continued, "I can't help it. I've never felt this way before. But there's no denying it. My allegiance to Aro, who I've worked with for many decades, feels like nothing compared to the loyalty I suddenly feel towards you. You, a strawberry blonde bombshell I've known only for forty eight hours, are my master now. It can be nothing less than the mating bond I feel, tell me what to do, I'm yours beauty."

She wrapped herself even more tightly around him, "Stay with me, please don't leave me. Help me deal with all these overwhelming feelings I have for you, for my family, for us."

"Admit it, you love me too…" He lifted her chin lightly to look her in the eyes once more.

"I…" Tanya looked away in confusion, emotions she'd been unable to name ran rampant through her body, pulling and twisting her insides in a myriad of different directions fairly pulling her apart when she gazed into his eyes.

"Look at me Beauty," Tristan insisted.

She raised her eyes to his, painfully staring into the depths of his darkening garnet eyes. They symbolized all that was wrong with their pairing and yet, there was something unnamed in his gaze as he stared down at her, something that hinted at the truth in his words. Finally she spoke, "Love is an inexplicable emotion, it knows no reason or boundaries; it comes uninvited and it can leave in a blazing trail of hatred. Do I love you?" She moved herself on top of him and pushed herself up on her hands placed on either side of his head, locking her elbows as she hung her head down towards his. "Yes, despite myself I suppose I do. But I still haven't decided whether or not I'm happy about it."

"What do you mean, my love?" he asked as he lifted her strawberry blonde tresses back from her face and wrapped them around her ears.

"I mean, we are different, you and I. I cannot go back to your way of … existence and I'm not so certain you would be willing to try mine."

"Ah, you mean your life _style_." He emphasized the last word meaningfully.

"Yes."

"Well, if that's all you've been worried about, perhaps we should take a field trip. I'd be willing to try anything… once."

"Once won't accomplish anything. It's not an easy choice, Tristan. It's a constant commitment."

He was silent as he gazed up at her in curiosity for what seemed to her a long while. Then, he sat up slowly and pulled her against him as he leaned back against the headboard, thoughtfully stroking her hair. "Tell me what brought you to this decision, perhaps if I can understand why you choose to live this way…"

Tanya took a deep breath and nodded her head against his chest. "It's a long…" her cell phone began to vibrate on the floor inside her jacket, she made a move for it and Tristan restrained her momentarily.

"What's wrong?" Tristan's voice reflected her own concern.

"This could be important, there may be news… my niece is missing."

"Your… _niece_?"

She turned to face him. "Yes, Tristan… my _niece_. My family is part of who I am, who we are. As I said, my life style is different from yours and it requires constant commitment. It's not just a quirky diet fad, its family and commitment and…

"Love." He added quickly.

She looked down at the phone, she would call Kate back. She looked up at him and hesitated. "Yes, love. We live together, care for each other and help one another."

"I hear the Volturi do this also…" His voice was low and hesitant.

"No, not like us they don't. They live together, but only to form a power base. They help each other survive, but only so they can serve their masters and themselves. Their union is based upon convenience and the need to dominate our world.

"We 'vegetarians' have no such grandiose goals. We live together because we _want_ to. Because we love one another and we enjoy sharing each other's company. We have no wish to rule or dominate others. All we really want is to live in love and peace.

"Is it possible for a member of the guard to give up his hard earned prestige and rank, to live with the peace and harmony flower children of Denali?"

Tristan frowned at her hesitating uncomfortably… he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all himself. "Only a few short days ago I would have said no, there would be no future in that." He gathered her to him and kissed her lightly. "But now, I can only see you. You are my future and I am yours, it's irrefutable, Beauty. We'll have to find a way to make it work, somehow, whether we like it or not." Tristan lowered his eyes and his forehead wrinkled with worry.

"What?" Tanya lifted his chin, forcing eye contact once again.

"Your missing _niece_… is the half breed the Volturi discovered in the Cullen Coven?"

"Yes, why?"

"I may know where she is, or at least… where she _was_."

* * *

Jacob paced silently in the night, the thoughts of his pack were quiet and the Italian countryside reeked of vampire. The stench coming down from the city couldn't be denied and it took all of his composure to keep from attacking the murderers he knew were within. He guessed it was a good thing Seth was patrolling with him tonight, he'd be the only one keeping Aro alive. If, by some miracle Renesmee had survived, Jake had to acknowledge they would still need the head vamp alive and kicking. So for now, he kept to the plan and kept his senses tuned to the hilltop that housed the murderers.

They'd been here almost a week and identified two exits from the walled in fortification that topped the city, the main city gate and a smaller north side exit. But Jake was sure there would be more than that, just a matter of time before they identified a tunnel or two or four. Carlisle was sure they existed, that pretty much made it gospel in Jake's mind, no matter how skeptical Embry or Paul were. Patience was in short commodity, but that's what was needed now to locate those exits so that they would be able to control vamp traffic... when the war began.

_Aw, c'mon Jake. It ain't gonna come to that._

Seth was ever the pacifist. _If I have my way, it will._

Seth snorted, _That's probably what the Doc was worried about when you volunteered for this mission. He'd never have let you come if it weren't for Alice._

_I'm sure you're right about that. But I am here and I ain't leaving without my Nessie or an Aro-head souvenir._

_Very funny._

They were keeping to their human forms as much as possible to abide by the 'plan' provided by Alice's visions. Jacob had been insistent about patrolling in their natural wolf form and she had reluctantly agreed to it as long as they keep the patrols down to two at a time and only at night. Meanwhile, the remainder of the pack stayed at the villa in human form, but Jake'd snuck in a proviso that a third pack member would phase and remain at the villa as a liaison, should the patrol actually need unanticipated assistance… you never know. Stuff happens.

They'd all quickly become familiar with the area and Sam had come up with the idea to use local herbs in their diet, their showers and even in their laundry to disguise their scent. Their odor was pungent to the Volturi and the only thing that could give them away, because none of these vamps had ever seen their human forms, except of course, for Aro. Through Edward for sure and maybe Renesmee, Aro would be intimately familiar with all of them.

Jake tried not to think about that. Memories of Nessie would bring him down and he couldn't afford that. His sole purpose for existing now was his need for revenge on that bastard who'd stolen and destroyed his Nessie. He focused on the 'plan' as a means to fulfill that need at the very highest level…taking down as many of the Volturi with his target as possible.

_Jake_

_?_ Instantly attentive.

_We have two vamps in the east field traveling fast on foot._

_On my way, bro._

_Take your time, Jake. No need to let them see you meet up with me. Their scent is gonna be easy to backtrack._

_I hear ya. No problem, I'm on the far north side and be up with you in ten._

Jake found Seth easily, and they trotted the scent back to the foot of the hill on which Volterra was situated. An ancient drainage ditch had a small rivulet of water running noisily under a footbridge. They found that an old and rusty grate, barely large enough for a human to squeeze through, barred a passageway that looked more like a sewer than a secret passage. In their current form, there was no way they could get in there.

_I'll phase and follow that passage…_

_No! I'll go…_

_Huh! I don't think so…_

_I think Jake should go…_ The wolves both tilted their heads remembering that Sam was back at the villa listening to them.

_Alright then, just be careful.._ Seth capitulated, _and don't leave me waiting for you all night long!_

_Seth's right, Jake. Just get in, find out where it leads and get out._

_Right_. Jake quickly phased and pulled on his pair of sweats. The grate was easily removed and he ducked into the dark sewer, crawling slowly at an easy upward angle on all fours. The dark, dank tunnel seemed an unlikely passage for the hoity toity vamps that lived in a castle, but perhaps the indignity of crawling was not such an imposition on their sense of vanity as Jacob might have thought. Slowly, the tunnel began to widen, until finally, Jake was able to stand, he was still bent over but at least he could walk now. The tunnel seemed to be large enough for a normal sized human or vamp to stand upright, but Jake wasn't normal. He'd need another foot of space before he could raise his head properly. The tunnel widened, but didn't get any taller until it finally intersected with a cross tunnel. He saw a wall sconce, suitable to hang a candle on the far wall… this was definitely one of the passageways Carlisle had indicated.

He stood at the crossway torn between exploring further and heading back. His curiosity was just about to get the better of him when he heard a tapping noise coming from the darkness ahead of him. As much as he would have enjoyed killing a vamp tonight, he was yet unwilling to disrupt the plan and be discovered, before he could make certain he would get his chance at vamp Aro. Jake turned and made a beeline back to his original point of entry, where Seth still patrolled diligently.

_About time._

_Yeah_, Jake caught up to Seth easily. _Tell me that when it's you who's crawling on your belly for about a half a mile._

_So, it wasn't fun. What else have you got for us?_ Sam was impatient and all business.

_It's one of their secret passageways, alright. Looks like this is the lowest level and meets up with a perpendicular passage that probably runs the circumference of the bottom of the hill._

_You think there are other exits?_

_Without a doubt, and probably all connected by the drainage ditch like the spokes of a wheel. It's the footbridge that hides this entrance. I'd bet that any object on or near that ditch could be hiding other exits._

_We'll leave that exploration for later, the sun's about to rise, guys. Time to head back._

Seth and Jake headed toward the villa at a leisurely stride. _If the other passages are like this one, they won't be a very effective means of escape in a panic. It's strictly single file and crawl on your belly for at least the last quarter mile, even for a small female._

_Maybe they weren't intended for mass foot traffic._

_What do you mean?_

_Well, maybe they were intended as a last resort for an elite few._

_Carlisle did call them secret passages…_

_So if only an elite few know of them, who do you suppose we just saw beat feet east of here?_

_Hey, Seth… I think I should hang out here for awhile and see who it is coming back on their return trip._

_No way man! You think you're going to surprise Aro and make mince meat of the whole operation? Not a chance._

_Forget it, Jacob, you're coming back with Seth. Now! _Sam's voice was forceful but they both knew there was no way he could force that decision on him. It was up to Jacob to comply. The russet wolf hesitated, and then sat back on his haunches.

_Come on, Jake_. Seth prodded and encouraged him.

Reluctantly, Jake stood slowly, snorted through his nose and then trotted off in the direction of the villa once more. _Stick to the plan, stick to the plan, stick to the_ _plan_… he repeated in his head over and over just as he'd promised Alice and Bella. No need to rush things… yet.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
Thank you for reading!_


	20. Intentions

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**20. Intentions**

* * *

Salinger drew deeply on the cigarette between her fingers as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror of the Ladies in the main floor lobby of the Firm. She was trembling, that shit had to stop, these bastards could smell fear, they thrived on it. _Get a hold of yourself, Lindsay! _She admonished herself, grateful the impossibly large restroom and lounge was empty. She cursed that weasel she'd been ordered to report to. He was too lily livered to relay the bad news himself so he'd ordered her downtown to face the board members herself. She pulled another deep lung full of smoke, it seemed to help. She was not responsible for any of this and she certainly could not be blamed for the current messy investigation that was already upon them. That knowledge didn't help her state of mind, because she also knew they didn't care who was to blame. She was also well aware they were perfectly capable of murdering the messenger for any bad tidings they might bring. _Fine, if I'm going out, at least I'll go out with style._ She stuck the cigarette butt under the cool stream of water coming out of the designer faucet in the sink, tossed it quickly into the waste basket and methodically washed her hands.

She immediately saw the cowardly weasel waiting for her, leaning against an open elevator car with a smug expression plastered across his unnaturally pale face as she exited the restroom. He didn't move a muscle while watching her walk gracefully across the marble floor of the lobby toward him. Her stilettos punctuating each step with a clop that echoed off the stone. Finally, he casually waved his arm toward the open door like a game show host ushering his guest to their place onstage, "Ms. Salinger."

She nodded once, wordlessly and walked into the elevator with as much confidence as she could muster. They rode the car to their destination floor in silence and she walked out of the open doors without waiting for an invitation. She would no longer acknowledge that rat bastard, sure he had managed to sell her out to these assholes somehow. It didn't matter, her affairs were in order, if it was her time then fine, she knew what she'd gotten into. The double doors opened and she stuck her chin out and straightened her shoulders as she marched through them, alone.

About twelve of the board members were waiting for her report, sitting comfortably around the huge mahogany conference table. She immediately recognized the CEO and walked directly up to him. He stood and smiled at her while taking her hand.

"Ah, Lindsay. It's so good to see you once again. I hear you have news for us from Teterboro?"

"Yes Sir. The NTSB is investigating the disappearance of a flight that took off from our facility last week. Apparently, the markings correspond to a vehicle that was stolen from Washington state and is suspected of being used in a kidnapping case on the Olympic Peninsula. The FBI sent an agent to Teterboro to investigate."

"Does this FBI Agent have a name?"

Lindsay reached into her folder and produced the card Agent Gallagher had given her.

"Ah, well done. So I've heard you have concerns."

"Yes sir, I do. The flight in question made a rendezvous with the Vulture IV just previous to its departure for Florence. There were witnesses." Lindsay could detect a slight hiss develop in the air of the conference room and she suspected there was a conversation going on not meant for her ears.

"Witnesses, you say…as in… plural?"

"Yes sir, at least five on the ground crew sir. The FBI Agent has already interviewed the crew captain."

"They've already been interrogated?" his tone turned dark and menacing.

"Are being interrogated as we speak, but only the crew captain – er chief engineer, as far as I know for sure. He's a seasoned mechanic and usually very discreet, but this is the FBI and he has no reason to hide anything. The Agent demanded a flight plan and manifest for both aircraft, I had no choice but to cooperate…" She merely stood as still as she could manage and waited for the other shoe to fall. When the silence seemed to teeter on the brink of suffocation, she added, "All the documentation provided them was copied and forwarded to your email."

In fact, no one moved and the background hiss slowly died down to a tense silence.

"Is there any other information regarding this matter that might be pertinent?"

"No sir, at least, that's all I know. I await your instructions."

"Very well, Lindsay," he smiled kindly at her, but she was not fooled. His demeanor was gentle but his entire frame was tense. "You did the right thing to come to us immediately with this information. We appreciate your candor. I think it would be a good idea for you to stay in town for a few nights. I'd rather you weren't too readily available for Agent… Gallagher's inquiry. I'll have my secretary find you a suitable suite for the time being."

"Of course, whatever you prefer."

He reached out to surround her shoulders with one arm and ushered her through the conference room doors, past her waiting supervisor who watched them walk by out of the corner of his eye. "I'd like you to give me your cell phone as well, just a precaution you understand."

Dutifully, she surrendered it to him without hesitation as they reached the secretarial pool.

"Cathy, please get a nice suite at the Plaza for Ms. Salinger under the company name and arrange to have a company cell phone made available for her use."

"Thank you, sir." She did her best to sound shocked and pleased by his generosity, despite her suspicions.

"Don't mention it. I'm being rather selfish and controlling with you, actually. I want to be able to find you quickly and I don't want the FBI to find you at all…yet. So this is really all for our benefit, not yours. I'm hoping we won't be putting you out of your own home for long. How would you like to go shopping on your company expense account?"

"That sounds like it could be fun." She smiled gleefully, but as appropriate as it would have been, she couldn't find it in herself to manage a convincing giggle.

"Offering you a bit of entertainment seems like the least we can do for your faithful service and cooperation in this delicate matter."

"Thank you, sir."

"Not at all." With that, he bowed slightly to her and turned to approach her 'supervisor' who followed him back into the conference room.

"The plaza is very busy this weekend, Miss Salinger. But I was able to get the penthouse for you. It's a little large for one person, I'm sure you'll be able to make due." Cathy winked at her as she smiled and handed her a Droid.

She returned the smile and nodded, then turned quickly and headed out the door to the elevators. Lindsay stared at the cell phone in her hand for a few floors and then stuffed it into her portfolio. A taxi was waiting for her at the curb. "I'd like to do some shopping downtown please."

* * *

Lindsay checked into the plaza with a respectable sized suitcase full of new clothing and headed to the elevators with her key. She dug the cell phone out before disembarking on the top floor. She tensed as she checked, no missed calls and no messages. Entering the lavish suite, she sighed in relief and put the key, her company expense card as well as the phone on the handsome side table in the foyer. She immediately turned around, closed the locked door and headed to the stairwell. Climbing down three floors, she then took an empty elevator car down to the parking garage below street level. The garage seemed to be devoid of any living soul at the moment and Lindsay couldn't have been more pleased. She quickly found an older model sedan, conveniently unlocked and tossed her bags into the back seat. She had it hotwired in record time and pulled the parking ticket out of the overhead visor as she headed for the exit.

_It's time to get a haircut, maybe I'll go red this time_. She thought as she headed out of the city with no intention of ever coming back. _I'm damn glad I set up that emergency fund last year, those bastards would have been on me by now if I'd dared close my normal accounts. _She headed northwest for the Canadian border._ Best to put as many barriers as possible between me and them, not that it will help. Just hope they have bigger fish to fry than me. _Lindsay pressed down harder on the gas pedal and zoomed around traffic like her life depended on it, certain there was a very real possibility that it did.

* * *

The three day old snow was deep and dirty, making everything around them seem even more hopeless and haggard. Bella was relieved to finally leave the city behind them and to hear the heartbeats of the two servants Vlad kept for maintenance purposes on the grounds. She'd feared for their safety, but suddenly realized she needn't worry for them, good help was indeed, hard to find, especially in their world.

"I'm sure it's Anya and Peter, I recognize their heartbeats," Edward assured her.

She smiled back at him sheepishly, "Of course. I just… doesn't it seem like we were just here?"

"That's because we _were_ just here," Edward hugged her close with the arm he had around her shoulders and kissed her temple as he whispered into her ear, "They're here." Edward pointed his chin at the metal gates in front of them and smiled softly back at her. "Wait." He stopped their leisurely pace abruptly and tilted his head in concentration. "It's just Stefan, and…"

Bella turned to him with a puzzled look as she waited for him.

"Someone new," He frowned in obvious disapproval. "A newborn."

Bella mirrored his expression and opened her mind to him. _It's no longer safe to speak aloud._

"I think you're right, love." Edward whispered back.

_They could be falling back on their old ways, now that Chelsea has returned. But I don't want to believe it. The crystal is inherently good, not evil. Its magic was intended for the benefit of mankind, not its destruction._

"Yes, but Chelsea's influence hasn't always held sway among these two. Remember why she left them in the first place." He kept his voice low enough maintain privacy.

_True, but it's awfully soon for them to go astray, she hasn't been back but a few weeks._

Edward sighed. "Yes, I'm trying to hold off judgment. Perhaps there's a good reason. Maybe they didn't turn him. Maybe there was no choice, we don't know. Stefan's thoughts are…not very illuminating right now."

Bella looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"Well, his distraction _is_ exceptionally looking."

They giggled together as they jumped the gate. "Stefan don't be alarmed. It's your friends Edward and Bella Cullen," Edward spoke aloud in an unthreatening tone. Edward smiled at her and tilted his head in an invitation, and they broke into a sprint for the front door.

Stefan stood on the open threshold with a raised eyebrow. "Welcome my friends. Please come in." He backed away from the door and graciously indicated they enter.

Bella paused in front of Stefan to smile up at him, "Thank you."

He smiled back at her and nodded receptively. "You're most welcome, beautiful." He ushered them into the study where a dark and strikingly handsome man stood as they entered.

Stefan moved quickly to his side, "May I introduce you both to my consort, Merek?" He turned to Merek, "These are Edward and Bella Cullen, our infamous friends from America's Olympic Coven."

"Hello." Edward reached out cautiously to shake the newborn's hand and chastised himself as he did so… _so human of me_… he chuckled lightly… and then was surprised as the newborn responded in kind. His grip a bit overly strong, but not too terribly uncomfortable for Edward, of course, it would have crushed the bones in a human hand.

"Sir." Merek nodded respectfully.

Bella held her hand out at Edward's encouragement.

The newborn carefully supported it to his lips and quickly allowed her hand to drop as he spoke softly, "Mrs. Cullen."

"Bella, please."

He smiled back at her, "Bella."

She felt Edward hug her just a little more tightly into his side. _One would think I'd get used to these graphic male fantasies_. He thought to himself.

"We haven't had the opportunity to thank you properly yet." Stefan motioned to them to have a seat.

They automatically chose the loveseat as they had on their previous visit. Stefan sat in the chair opposite from his father's and Merek stood behind him, smiling at Bella.

"Thank us?" Bella intoned. _But he's Stefan's! Doesn't he bat for the other team? _She thought at Edward, clearly uncomfortable under Merek's obvious scrutiny.

"For your help in returning my Mother to us, of course."

Edward turned his head to relay a negative response to Bella while addressing Stefan. "Please, think nothing of it. A mutually beneficial outcome was had by all." Edward continued, "Now, I regret that we have another request."

Stefan straightened up tensely, "This wouldn't have to do with the Italians, again?"

"Yes, it would." Bella confirmed. _He's been expecting this, in fact I bet they'll be willing to lead the charge._

"I see. Perhaps this conversation should wait for my parents' return?"

Edward nodded in agreement, "You're probably right."

"Can I offer you the same accommodations as your last visit?"

"It's not necessary, we can go to a hotel…" Bella offered.

"Nonsense. We'd consider it an honor if you would stay with us."

_That bastard is actually fantasizing about sneaking into her bedroom... _Edward's darkened expression was like an open book for Bella by now.

_Don't worry Edward, whatever you're hearing, it will never happen and it's imperative we secure their goodwill. We must accept their hospitality, sweetheart._

Edward's arm tightened once more around Bella's waist, "Very well. Thank you."

"Merek will be happy to retrieve your vehicle for you…"

"We left it just up the road, a BMW rental. The keys are still in the ignition." Edward addressed Merek directly.

Stefan turned to Merek who nodded and then turned to leave.

Once he was out of the room Bella asked, "Your friend is very handsome. Have you known each other long?" _Do you think Merek will be willing to assist us in this fight?_

"No, not too terribly long, why do you ask?"

"Bella is wondering about the depth of his allegiance and whether or not he would be willing to join our cause against the Italians." Edward explained.

"Do not trouble yourselves about Merek. He has already encountered two of the Italians. Their meeting was not unpleasant but superficial. He's seen that their relationship with my family is strained. I was going to give him more of the history behind us soon in any case. It is time for him to learn more of my family background."

"Two of the Italians were here recently?"

"Yes, Aro sent the twins to seek my mother. I was surprised they were not instructed to retrieve her at all costs. They merely allowed him to talk to her on the phone and then departed peacefully."

Bella nodded thoughtfully and murmured, "Interesting." _Aro knew there was no need to further antagonize the Romanians. He'd already made arrangements for Renesmee's abduction. Why burn bridges if it's not absolutely necessary? Always allow for the possibility she might return on her own. She did, after all, leave Vlad once before...but I think it's actually more than that. In order for Chelsea to be of any use to him, she may actually have to feel the loyalty she subjects others to. Maybe Aro has to win Chelsea back honestly, or it won't do the Volturi any good. _"When are you expecting your parents back?" she asked Stefan directly smiling at him.

"I was actually expecting them back a few days ago. But they were having an exceptionally good time when we left." _I bet Chelsea and Vlad have gone hunting after the twins…it would be just like them to pull such a dangerous stunt. They should have let me go with them, even if they do have the necklace! _

As Edward realized the implication of Stefan's thought, his face gave him away for a fraction of a second and it did not go unnoticed.

Stefan smiled sheepishly at Edward, "I've given myself away to you, haven't I?"

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I really can't help but hear…"

"No need to apologize. I was aware of your ability, it's my own fault. No matter, we would have told you of this discovery sooner or later anyway." Stefan turned to Bella, "It seems my father's crystal was also in Aro's possession. Jane was wearing a necklace identical to my Mother's when I ran into her a few days ago."

Bella clucked, "No wonder Jane was so furious!"

"What?" Edward questioned her.

"At the field confrontation in Forks… I wore the necklace from Aro. She saw it and nearly imploded on the spot! At the time, I thought it was just my winning personality…"

Stefan chuckled, "You're absolutely right, that does explain a lot, doesn't it?"

"How could she not realize what she had?" Edward asked.

"I've never worn the crystal myself, but my father describes it as a subtle embellishment of personal power."

Bella nodded in agreement, "Yes, the crystal is a magnification of your own personality. I can understand how Jane, whose personal power over others is already so strongly defined, could easily overlook this magnification."

Edward frowned, "Its imperative that she never finds out what she has."

Stefan agreed, "You're right." _I sincerely hope that my parents are successful in that endeavor soon._

"Have they gone after her, Stefan?"

"I'm not certain, but that would be my guess as to why they haven't returned yet. At first I thought that perhaps they were simply hunting. But now, I'm on the verge of concern that they may have been planning to confront the twins on their own." _They should have waited…_

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon, Stefan," Bella chimed in kindly.

_I couldn't bear to lose them both now, not after she's just come home…_

"So, Stefan perhaps you'd like to take me up on that round of golf you challenged me to earlier?" Edward raised his eyebrow at him.

Stefan smiled back gratefully, "Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll check with Peter to see if the green has been tended. Perhaps we can convince Bella and Merek to join us as well?" _Anything to get my mind off their absence_.

Edward winked back at him, "I think that can be arranged."

Bella smiled at Edward. _Edward you're flirting! You're so sure he's not going to make any moves on you?_

Edward sighed, then made an almost imperceptible shrug.

"Here's Merek now," Stefan said rising to his feet. "Let me get Peter and Anna to attend to your things and your rooms. Please, make yourselves comfortable." Then Stefan disappeared with Merek, leaving only a breeze where he'd just been standing.

Edward stood to stoke the fire.

_What are the chances that Vlad and Chelsea can successfully retrieve his crystal?_

Edward crouched down, moving the embers to catch the new logs he'd added to the flames. Then he shrugged, "I don't know love, fifty-fifty, maybe?"

_No wonder Stefan is so worried._

"Yeah, I'm sure that Jane isn't going to give up her jewelry without a fight."

_What did you mean about Merek earlier when I asked about his gender orientation?_

Edward turned and was instantly at her side once more to whisper into her ear, "I meant that he's not willingly gay. Stefan considers him a gift from his mother and is genuinely taken with him. Merek, however, has had no say in the matter. He only pleases because it's in his own best interests for him to do so… for now."

_Don't you think it's dangerous for you to flirt with Stefan anymore?_

"Naw, Stefan is truly smitten with his new toy. You have nothing to worry about, love. I, on the other hand, will no doubt be subjected to Merek's fantasies about you constantly."

_Good thing he respects his master so thoroughly, then._

"Yes, damn good thing!" Edward grinned realizing they were suddenly no longer alone, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply and deliberately while Merek and Stefan watched from the doorway.

Stefan lightly cleared his throat to announce their presence.

Bella immediately tried to retreat from her husband's embrace, but he stubbornly refused to allow it, pulling her even more deeply into his arms. She quickly surrendered completely to his will and when he reluctantly let her go, he kept his eyes locked on hers even as Merek and Stefan approached.

Bella smiled tenderly back at him with understanding. _Care to pee a circle around me next, Edward?_

"Are you ready for that round of golf?" Merek asked them both, "Peter says the green has been freshly cleared and is suitable for use…"

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Edward grinned, answering them both enthusiastically. "Shall we, love?" he asked. Bella beamed at him and nodded positively, her hands wrapped around his neck. Then, moving almost as if he were flying, Edward effortlessly jumped off the loveseat and lifted them both into the air carrying her bridal style. Bella giggled as he lightly lowered her onto her feet beside him. She wouldn't begrudge him anything, including childish masculine displays of power, that might make him feel more secure, even if nothing could change the fact that they had once again, intentionally put themselves at the mercy of the Romanians.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
Thank you for reading_


	21. The Devil You Know

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**  
**

**21. The Devil You Know**

* * *

Caius stood in his office staring at his sister as though Sulpicia had grown two heads, while processing the new information she'd just presented. Even though Athenadora was still recovering from almost having lost hers, she was past the most difficult stage of re-growth at last. It was all a mental exercise now and Caius was confident she would be herself within the month. The trauma of almost losing his mate had served to infuriate him even more. Incapable of considering his own responsibility for losing his temper with her, Caius blamed the entire incident on the Cullen Coven, further proof [in his mind] that they needed to be destroyed.

But the news he was just hearing now was as startling as it was inspiring… his only complaint was that he'd not been informed sooner. Still, circumstances being what they were, he could forgive his sister. The baby Cullen was really in their custody, how marvelous! He couldn't contain the smile that grew across his face as the implications became clear. Aro had finally begun to act like the brother he should be, offering the Cullens an invitation to their own doom. It was wonderful, and about time!

"That's the best news I've had this decade, sister! Where is she? Can I see her? Can I talk to her?"

Sulpicia smiled back at him, "She's at the Villa brother dear. If I know my Aro, he's keeping her under lock and key with a 24 hour guard. From the looks of it, she's also being kept unconscious for now, but I've come to get you, Caius so you can show her to me. You know I can't get past his guards alone, even in my own home, imagine!" She sniffed indignantly at him, "but with you at my side, they won't dare keep me from passing."

Caius scoffed at Sulpicia's distain, who cared what the brat looked like at this point? What mattered was that she would be the bargaining chip that could bring the Cullens down forever! "However did he manage it?"

"I'm not privy to everything Aro does, but I do hold some little authority in my own home. He kept another half breed at the villa while he developed a formula through trial and error that keeps the half human immobile and unaware. As far as I could determine it's some kind of specific cocktail made up of different designer drugs."

"If you are so out of the loop, how would you know this, my sweet sister?"

She whispered to him conspiratorially, "He kept notes…" she hissed lightly into his ear. "Apparently it does deteriorate their brain to some degree, after a while…but they heal quickly after resuscitation, provided they are given the time needed."

"Excellent! I'd very much like to be there when she's resuscitated."

"How would you like to take a look at her now?"

"I can think of nothing I would rather do! Please, lead the way, sister!"

Sulpicia chuckled, delighted with her brother's excitement. "I've had the limo waiting out front for us."

"Excellent!" Caius kept step with her as they exited the business front end of the castle and entered the waiting limo. "How long has she been here?"

"She's only just arrived. I didn't want to tell you until I knew she'd been delivered for sure. I watched them wheel her in."

"She's in stasis?"

"Yes, well it looked like it to me, from what I could see. Most likely as a precaution, Aro wouldn't want his new toy to hurt herself trying to break free, I suppose."

"You're right, of course. I'm just slightly disappointed I wanted to be able to talk to her, but it will be just as satisfying to be there, watching her face when she wakes up."

"Well, perhaps that can yet be arranged, eh brother?"

"I'm counting on it, dear Sulpicia! Do you have something special in mind?"

"Let's just take this one step at a time, shall we brother? One wouldn't want to jump Aro's gun and get caught in the cross fire." She patted his hand like the big sister she was and sat back against the comfortable seat while she watched the landscape slowly sift by the heavily tinted window.

The limo ride was short and comfortable, but Caius was anxious and his heightened state of anticipation made the time seem to crawl. When they finally arrived at the Villa de Anziano, Sulpicia led him directly to the eastern wing. He recognized two guard members at the end of the hall, standing immobile on either side of the door that faced them.

Caius nodded to the guards while they gave him room to open the door and push it in. Caius found Aro waiting for them as they walked over the threshold. He grinned at Caius, looking completely unsurprised as Sulpicia followed anxiously, closing the door behind her. When she turned, she was greeted with a scene better suited for a human's hospital room. Monitors and IV's were attached to the sleeping young woman prone on the bed before her. The woman/child would have been lovely had it not been for the obvious dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you certain you have the right child? She's… she's…" Sulpicia stuttered.

"Very certain, my dear. She's incredible, isn't she?"

"I'd say! For a _six_ year old, she certainly is." Caius sneered.

"What we gathered from the Cullens concurs with my research, she's a perfectly normal half breed, they are fully developed by age six or seven, at which time they stop their physical development. Their mental and emotional state continues to evolve, but they're well beyond the human capacity even at this stage."

_Whatever_ Caius thought impatiently. "What is your plan, Aro?"

"Plan?"

"Please, don't tease me now."

"I thought it was rather obvious, brother. I'll just allow the Cullens to come to us and one by one, we'll see to it that they join us or join their darling Renesmee – in oblivion." Aro stepped back to reveal eight identical titanium reinforced cement coffins lined up against the wall of the room behind a heavy curtain.

Caius was silent as he inspected the motionless girl on the bed, all his attention seemed to be diverted to her at the moment. He'd seen the coffins before, they were Aro's idea for preserving rebellious but valuable immortals. They'd only used one once, very successfully.

"I thought you'd agree that immediate destruction was a rather meaningless punishment. Stasis will provide us both an opportunity to debate at our own leisure what is to be done to each of them in turn." Aro continued to prompt his response.

Finally, Sulpicia elbowed him lightly… bringing his attention back to Aro.

"Oh brother, you _are_ the clever one!" Caius mumbled, sounding genuinely pleased.

"I'm so glad you approve, dear Caius." Aro turned to his wife, "Does she meet with your approval, my dear?"

"I must say she's a far cry from the infant I expected to see, husband."

Aro smiled wickedly and snaked his arm around her waist, "Jealous, Dearest?"

"Of your time? Always. I so seldom see you for more than a moment these days, _darling_." Sulpicia sniffed.

"You are right, I shall do all I can to correct that situation immediately." He murmured into her ear as he glided her toward the chamber door, "Coming, Caius?" Aro motioned for Caius to exit.

"Of course, brother," Caius mumbled, "Excellent work!"

* * *

Dominic was certain this wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd decided to visit Katya. Going back to Italy was the last thing he'd wanted to do. But after two days of intense internal debate, he had to admit to himself it was the right thing to do. Katya was blissfully sleeping on his shoulder as the overseas flight bumped through some turbulence.

He had been impressed by the Cullens and their no nonsense approach. They hadn't been acquainted for 48 hours and he was already genuinely fond of Emmett whose jovial and self-deprecating manner made it difficult to not like him immediately. It was one thing to be forced into attacking strangers, not even knowing why. One was usually more interested in freeing oneself than focusing on the overall situation. But, it was clearly quite another once the situation was described in full detail. He was forced to admit, there was no going back. The Italians were clearly out of control. They had to be taken down.

Dom sighed to himself, calmed in this brief interlude by Katya's presence. It was always this way. War begat war begat war...the cycle has remained unbroken for millennia. At least this war seemed to be already half won. As long as Chelsea stayed out of the picture, there was hope that few more than Aro and Caius would have to be destroyed. Huilen sat on the aisle reading an herbal magazine she'd picked up at the airport. She seemed to be thoroughly invested in it.

He'd been able to feel her reluctance to leave her home, but the loss of her nephew was too much for her to bear without taking action. The call from the Olympic Coven recanting the loss of the stolen plane and the discovery of their Niece's ring in the wreckage seemed to be bad news for both families who had hoped for a reunion with them. In light of this news, it seemed likely to Huilen that her niece was still in peril and confronting Aro might be her only chance to recover Maya. With himself and the Cullens on her side, now would be her best and maybe only opportunity to get her back.

Dom watched as Huilen's brow furrowed deeply while she pretended to read in the dark. He reached up to switch on the overhead light for her, more to create the right impression with the humans than to aid her in her reading. She lifted her head momentarily to smile back at him gratefully acknowledging the gesture. He understood it was difficult for her to be cooped up for so long with so many humans so very near. She seemed to be handling it fairly well though, and time was of the essence, swimming would have taken at least twice as long.

Katya stirred briefly from his movement and then sat up to smile at him as well. "Hey, sorry I dropped off there."

"Don't mention it, sweet thing. Here," Dominic moved her arm and pushed the armrest back into the seat so their recliners were no longer divided. Then he gently lifted her across his lap, tucking her pillow underneath her head and cradling her against his chest. "Better?"

"Mmm, thank you." She mumbled as she fell deeply into sleep once again.

Dominic's thoughts raced as he held her. What a beguiling creature Katya was, she fascinated him. In all his years he'd never known a half breed before, and never thought about what complex and alluring beings they could be. He wondered idly whether she'd be able to bear children, and what implications that would have on the world of vampires. Could they change their natures, even if they wanted to? He speculated about the future, silently caressing Katya's hair and watching her sleep, oddly fascinated by her even in her currently unconscious state.

He wondered if Emmett and Rosalie had found the Amazons they'd spoken of. He'd never met the vampires they'd described, but that didn't surprise him. As he told Katya, South America had not been home to him for a very, very long time. He much preferred the northern climates that allowed him freer access to the world of humans.

They were met at the airport by the Cullens' rented limo and driver, a human. Dom was glad; any vampire from this area of the world was suspected Volturi as far as he was concerned. The beautiful Tuscany landscape flew by the window as Katya remained close to his side. She seemed content to allow his constant contact, for which he was grateful. She was grounding him somehow, he'd had to admit the need for reassurance as they came so close to the site of his most recent misadventure.

When they arrived at the villa, they were immediately assaulted by a peculiar odor. Dominic's hackles were instinctively rising. An oversized man with a dark complexion approached the limo driver and gave him instructions for the delivery of their 'luggage'. As he approached Dominic, his proximity confirmed that he was indeed the source of the unfamiliar foul scent that assaulted him. The man sensed his repulsion and stopped several feet away, his own nose curling slightly.

"Welcome, Mr. Peridot, I assume? My name is Sam and I've been asked by the Cullens to host the arriving… allies. Ladies," Sam acknowledged Huilen and Katya as they inspected their things. "Please, follow me and I'll show you to your rooms."

Huilen quickly fell into step and Katya readily followed her. Dominic was less than enthusiastic, and more than a little put off by the odor, but he also trailed behind them. There were others of his kind here, Dominic was certain but how many, he couldn't determine, the smell was too concentrated. If this were the only accommodations, Dom they might be forced to find another place, but he was relieved when they were led to a wing of the enormous Villa that seemed to be otherwise empty and odor free.

Sam quickly retreated and Huilen explained the nature of their host from what she had learned during her last encounter with them in Washington State. "They may not smell too nice, but they're definitely handy in a fight. If that's what it takes to get Maya back, so be it," she said over her shoulder as she was sifting through her things. "The Italians hate them worse than we do, believe me. The blonde one… Caius I think, is absolutely terrified of them, from what I could see."

"That might be useful, should it all come to that." Dom agreed. "I wonder how many of them are here."

"However many of them there are," Katya added, "I only hope it's enough."

* * *

Vlad and Chelsea were wrapped around each other so intimately, an onlooker would have trouble deciding where one ended and the other one began.

"Perhaps we should be getting back, dearest." Chelsea said as she nuzzled Vlad's ear.

"Hmmm."

Their fine evening clothes were suspended from the tree limbs they lay under, having abandoned their new luggage they'd decided to be careful with their current only wardrobe choice. "Stefan will be cross with us if we don't let him know where we are soon."

Vladimir sighed heavily. He was basking in the power of the necklace, they'd so recently recovered. He hadn't felt this giddy in millennia, and he wanted to cherish it with his beloved. Besides, the crystal around her neck enhanced the power of his own, long lost lovers reunited… finally all seemed right in the world once more. Reluctantly, he raised up on his elbow to look down at her lovely face, framed by her raven black hair against the powder white snow she lay in. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are probably right. We should return."

Chelsea smiled back at her reluctant mate, "I tell you what." She shifted herself beneath him and pulled his chin towards her until his eyes rested on hers, "When we get back, we'll all go out to celebrate together, what do you think?"

His smile brightened, "I'd like that very much. What shall we do?"

"What about taking Merek to the mountain for some downhill skiing?"

Vladimir pulled her up into a sitting position with him, lightly bouncing her on his lap and giggled, drunk with enthusiasm. "Perfect! We'll go get them just as soon as I make you scream my name… One. More. Time."

Chelsea giggled as she wriggled away from him, "I think we've had enough one more times for now, darling."

He frowned as the tuxedo plopped down on his head from above. "Come on now," Chelsea coaxed, "Poor Stefan has no idea what we're up to and is probably worried sick by now."

Vlad sighed and began to dress, resigned to end their celebration for now. "We'll make it up to him by renting a Chateau for a couple weeks."

"Perfect." Chelsea appeared before him, fully dressed in her white ermine and black evening gown. The necklace sparkled on the perfect pale skin of her chest, just above her considerable cleavage.

They stuck to the roads as much as possible on their way home to keep their clothing dry. Chelsea wanted to make a respectable appearance with Merek still looming around the homestead. But the main house was obviously empty except for Anna when they arrived.

"I believe Mr. Stefan and Mr. Merek are playing golf with their guests, Madame." She replied when questioned regarding their son's whereabouts.

"Guests?" Vladimir probed.

"Yes sir. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I believe sir. They arrived last night." Anna reached for their coats.

"Did they now?" Vladimir barely said it aloud as a clearly rhetorical remark.

Still, Anna replied, "Yes sir." With that, she shuffled away.

"Care for some ice hockey, er, I mean golf?" Chelsea grinned at Vlad.

"This calls for a change of clothing."

"I should say so, shall we?" Chelsea gestured elaborately toward the huge, winding staircase, but before she could straighten up, Vladimir had her in his arms and ghosted up to their chambers.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
Thank you for reading_


	22. Tunnels and Secrets

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**22. Tunnels and Secrets**

All of the wolves were anxious to shift except Paul, who seemed perfectly content to lay around the pool and consume as much food as possible. So, Jake found it was easy to convince him to switch patrol shifts the following night. He was curious about the tunnels and wanted another chance to see what was really down there. Embry was more likely than Seth to let Jake take as much time as he needed to explore without causing any undue attention. So when night fell, he knew exactly where he was headed, with Embry following closely in his wake.

_There's this little bridge with an unlikely looking drainage ditch. I'm going to shift and then go in for a bit. Just keep a sharp eye out here, OK buddy?_

_No problem, Jake! But, uh... if you shift, how will I be able to warn you if I actually need to?_

_Guess you'll have to give me a couple loud barks. No worries though, that's not a likely thing to happen._

_Cool._

Jake in human form, pulled on his shorts and began the long crawl up through the tunnel. When he finally came to the turn this time, he took it and dark as it was, he realized there were holding cells on both sides of this hall. The iron bars on each went from floor to ceiling and looked absolutely ancient, but they were all silent and dark. He recognized that the fading smells here were all pungently human. Jake began to understand this ancient dungeon was a holding place for future 'meals'. His stomach roiled in disgust at the thought as he continued down the hall, listening for any sounds.

He realized the hall was on a gentle slope upward and when he came to the end, he turned left to follow the rising floor. Suddenly, he froze as a scraping noise echoed in the distance. There were prisoners down here, most likely, human prisoners, maybe even... NO! Surely they would not treat her like this... the thought angered him so badly, that he lost it for a split second and suddenly his shorts lay in shreds.

_Jake! What's going on man?_ Embry's thoughts intruded.

Jack continued down the hall searching out the scent, hoping against hope to find any trace of her.

_Oh man! is that a...dungeon? Whoa! Are there people down there? Holy Cow, man this is awful! You gotta get them outta there, Jake!_

_As soon as we do, our cover is blown. They're gonna have to wait for the operation to start, but yeah, we gotta get them all out of here. I can't tell how many there are, no one is actually looking out of their cell or moving. I think the locks on these doors are pretty old and rusty, not difficult to break, but probably fairly loud. _

_Jake! What the hell are you doing? Where the fuck are you? _Sam's thoughts sobered them both up.

_There are people down there, Sam! _Embry could always be counted on for support.

Suddenly Jake stopped dead in his tracks as a familiar scent wafted lightly by his ultra sensitive nose at the end of the second long hall of cells. Nessie? Every cell in his body held still as he inhaled deeper…no! Not her, his chest fell in despair, but... someone like her, very much like her was down here...

_Jake, you gotta get out of there, NOW_! Sam's voice was compelling but not all powerful... still that wasn't Nessie. Jake saw another four way intersection, it could be an exit, he decided to take it. This one was larger than the one he'd come in on and didn't need to phase until the very end where he was met with a locked iron gate. The old lock was easily snapped and he ducked through the opening, closing the gate and positioning the lock so that you wouldn't normally notice it was broken until you actually tried to use it. He found himself on the opposite side of the mountain that was Volterra in a copse of bushes just a bit farther up the hillside. He quickly phased and Embry met up with him.

_Wow, Jake another exit! Cool._

_It's a spiral, Em, similar to the parking garages in big cities back home. The path leads gently upward, and I'd bet there are exits at regular intervals all the way up the mountain side._

_Good job, Jake. We can focus on finding the exits now without over exposing ourselves by taking it slowly from one known exit to the next unknown and mapping them._ Sam was stern but pleased.

_Let me go the next level!_ Embry pleaded.

_The higher the level, the greater the risk of discovery..._

_We're still plenty low!_ Embry almost whined.

_Sure, sure. I'll wait for you._ Embry found the same length of cells and hallways, as Jake had but the next exit was an overhead grate in the cobblestone street. He argued that it wouldn't be an inconspicuous exit, so Jake agreed to let him go back and up another level, finally exiting by what looked like a cave in the side of the mountain, blocked by a boulder. On closer inspection, however there was just enough space for a human to squeeze around it through the trees.

By the end of the night, Jake and Embry had cataloged five more exits around the mountain and the faint trace smell of humans and hybrids was getting much more distinct. The wolves now knew there were many of both down there.

_Our plans will have to be altered to include their safe passage. No doubt the bloodsuckers on both sides will take issue with that_, Embry said, realizing it would also make their objective all the more difficult to achieve.

_Too bad_, thought Jake, _they'll just have to learn to live with it._

_The explosives have arrived, _Sam announced_, We're good to go for tomorrow night!_

_Finally!_

_Time for you boys to get back here, the sun is coming up._

* * *

As competitive as he was, Edward knew how to be a gracious loser when it served his purpose. This was Stefan's course, he'd naturally want to show it off. It was easy for Edward to tip his wrist slightly when swinging once in a while to skew the ball and still give his host a good run. Even though Stefan was aware of Edward's gift, he [as most others] wasn't always successful at hiding his thoughts, so the mind reader was making certain to please him. Afterall, in Edward's mind the real pleasure of the game was teaching Bella her swing.

Content to be ahead in the score, Stefan managed to be a gracious and generous host, offering tips and suggestions on each green. He'd expected to win, but thought he'd have a larger advantage over Edward by now. Merek, like Bella had never played before [he preferred a game of pool or billiards] and would have been just as happy to serve as caddy, but he too, realized the pleasure Stefan seemed to get from playing the knowledgeable host. As long as he could oogle Bella, Merek could be counted on to keep up.

When Chelsea and Vladimir joined them, the atmosphere was festive and congenial. As they approached, Bella gasped slightly and reached for Edward's arm to steady herself. Edward was at once alarmed and confused by her reaction.

Chelsea smiled at them in understanding, "It's the stones," she reached over to hug Bella to her, "I told you it would never forget you."

Bella automatically returned the hug and smiled back up at her, "Yes, but I didn't realize..."

"You didn't realize how strong the connection was? It's very subtle, child. I did tell you of this. Still, experiencing it for the first time is very disconcerting." Vlad stood back from the others with a grin plastered on his face from ear to ear.

"You retrieved it, didn't you father!" more a statement of fact than a question, Stefan mirrored his father's smile.

"Of course," Vladimir winked as he pulled the chain around his neck out from underneath his collar for confirmation to his companions, "I can't tell you how wonderful it was to give back a little of what they gave us. Those two won't be troubling anyone except themselves for centuries."

"You left the twins alive?" Bella gasped again, she could hardly believe it, having thought mercy seemed beyond the Romanian capacity.

"Alive?" Vladimir chuckled, "Only in the loosest sense of the term, I suppose. But it would hardly be fitting to allow their existence to end after the millennia of torture they bestowed upon us, don't you think?"

"What have you done, Vlad?" Edward was visibly wincing.

Vlad laughed, "I think it's a very fitting punishment after separating me from my wife for so long, that they should be unable to part."

Bella gasped, "You mean..."

"Yes my dear, they'll be stuck together like Siamese twins, er ah, _conjoined_ twins forever! I have no doubt they'll learn to overcome their... disability eventually and be able to use his legs to walk." Vladimir sighed, "Of course, they'll have a difficult time trying to do anything in _polite_ society for a few centuries."

Stefan lost it, laughing so hard he had to lean against Merek for support. "Well, at least Alec won't have trouble getting it up anymore!" he said as he fell once more into a fit of hysterics.

Edward knew this wasn't funny, still he couldn't help snickering at the visuals he was picking up from all the males present, including Merek [whose dark imagination seemed terrifying and boundless]. He reminded himself that this was torture and should be beyond his ability to approve, but he couldn't help himself... he thought Vlad might be right this time, it was justice. "Aro has stolen our daughter, we're moving against the Italians, Vlad. We're hoping for your support."

"We figured as much," Stefan said.

Vladimir agreed, "There is no way Aro would leave your coven in peace. Too much power to leave unharnessed," he turned to Edward, "You have a plan of attack, I assume?"

Bella looked at Chelsea while answering, "Our brothers are gathering as we speak. Volterra will be cleansed with or without your help, our concern is what will happen afterward."

"Ah," Vladimir nodded, "You wonder if we will return to the old ways, eh?"

Edward's face skewed for a fraction of a second, "I didn't need that, Vlad."

"Sorry my young friend, but I cannot always confine my thoughts around you. I for one, have no desire to police the supernatural world, or even the vampires. I'm just happy to have my family back and I want to spend time enjoying their company for a change." Vlad demonstratively pulled Chelsea tightly to himself by the arm he had circling her waistline.

Chelsea giggled, "I've had enough of Italy to last me for eternity."

"Do you want to help us bring them down?" Bella asked.

"After all these centuries?" Stefan chortled, "We wouldn't miss it!"

* * *

Alistair sneered at his brother, "I _told_ you we weren't being careful enough!"

"It's a moot point now, Al." Marcus sniffed at him as he handed a warmed cup of blood to Tristan. The brothers were making themselves at home in the Denali compound kitchen despite the absence of most of the coven members. They had chosen to stay behind when Carlisle had called for aid in Italy. Naturally, Alistair had put his foot down, adamantly refusing to return and Carlisle had agreed with his reasoning, for now.

"He's quite right though, Master. You were much too easy to track and Aro is well aware of your location now, even if he is somewhat distracted at the moment," Tristan said as he gratefully accepted the human blood.

Just then, Tanya raced into the dinette where they sat and faster than human eyes could follow, gracefully removed the cup from Tristan's hand. She returned moments later to replace it with warmed deer blood. Tristan beamed smiling up at her gratefully, and then frowned at the cup in his hands once she left the room.

Marcus chuckled, then spoke uncharacteristically loud in Italian, "Your new mate will be quite a challenge, Tristan. I've known Tanya for many centuries, I doubt you have any idea how much you've just bitten off! It will be very interesting to see if you'll be able to chew!" Even Alistair barked out a laugh at Tristan's expression. A distant feminine scoff was heard by all males present, who shared a grin.

Tristan beamed at them both, "It will be worth it."

"No doubt!" they chimed in unison.

Tanya strode deliberately back into the room and sat on Tristan's lap, putting his untouched cup down on the coffee table. "If you're going to talk about me, you might as well do it to my face." She pouted, trying to hide her smile.

Tristan smiled back at her, "What did the Stregoni Benefici say about our news?"

"Well, he was relieved at first, of course. But, he cut our conversation short to pass on the word, he said something about hoping he wasn't too late," Tanya looked seriously back at Marcus, "Do you have any idea what he meant?"

Marcus looked at her sadly, "I don't know, my dear. He simply wanted the cousins to meet with him in Tuscany... he didn't outline any plans over the phone that I heard."

Alistair scoffed, "It's safe to assume they're not planning a family vacation just outside of Florence!" He shook his head at them, "No doubt they've some plan to approach Volterra and challenge Aro and Caius in one way or another, the fools."

"I'll give him some time to make his calls and then, I'm going to ask Carlisle what he wants us to do, are you willing to go back to Italy with me, Tristan?" She shifted in his lap so she could look him squarely into his garnet eyes as she asked.

"You're asking me to return to Volterra as a traitor and a turncoat to the Volturi?"

"I am asking you to pledge your allegiance to my family and forsake Aro and Caius' rule, yes. Can you do it?"

Tristan looked at Alistair and then Marcus, "Master where do you stand on this?"

Marcus sneered at him, "I'm not your 'Master' anymore, Tristan, I'm barely my own master these days," he huffed at his brother. But turning back to Tristan added, "Do you think I would be here if I could stand with those two bastards ever again?"

Looking back at Tanya, Tristan huffed out an unnecessary sigh resolving, "I'm with you my love - whatever may come."

* * *

Benjamin looked at Jasper in disbelief, "F-35s?"

Jasper grinned back at him as they stood in the dry breeze of Cairo's warm night air, "F-35 B's to be more exact. Lightning II's with modified munitions and STOVL1 capacity, are you game?"

Benjamin was a seasoned pilot, but he wasn't as experienced in fighter jets as Jasper. "Yes! Just to have a chance to fly one would be a treat!"

Jasper chuckled at his enthusiasm, "Well, they are a fun ride, but we'll be on a tight schedule, we don't want to start a war with the European Coalition. Our contact will be waiting for us at a very private little hangar deck a few miles south of Abu Suwayr."

Benjamin frowned, "I didn't know the EAF had F-35 B's."

Jasper grinned at him, "They don't."

Alice and Tia approached them silently winding themselves close to their partners, "All set." Alice chimed, as she put away her cell phone.

Jasper kissed her forehead and answered Benjamin's curios look, "Alice was in charge of having the missiles modified to include our own special mixture of Grecian Fire. It's certain to be much more effective against our particular… target than any shrapnel," he hugged her tiny form to himself tightly and effectively demonstrated his pride in her.

"Not to mention the poetic justice involved," Alice added while Tia nodded in agreement.

This time it was Benjamin's turn to snicker. "It's not like they haven't earned it."

Jasper's face fell somber, "Nothing will bring back our niece, but we swore to make certain the Volturi will not survive to do the same to anyone ever again, their time is ended."

The four immortals fell silent and stood gazing out over the peaceful rooftops of Cairo in resolute stillness as only they could, contemplating their course of action when they heard Alice's cell phone begin to vibrate. She quickly pulled it from her pocket, "Carlisle?"

"Alice, please tell me Jasper is with you."

"I'm here, Carlisle with Benjamin and Tia. What is it?" he asked without taking the phone from Alice.

Suddenly Alice gasped before Carlisle began to speak, "She's _alive_ Jasper! Renesmee _LIVES_!"

* * *

1 **STOVL** is an acronym for _short take off and vertical landing_.

_This is the ability of some aircraft to take off from a short runway or take off vertically if it does not have a very heavy payload and land vertically (i.e. with no runway). A Short Take-Off and Vertical Landing aircraft is a fixed-wing aircraft capable of clearing a 15 m (50 ft) obstacle within 450 m (1,500 ft) of commencing take-off run, and capable of landing vertically._

* * *

___****__AN__: Please take a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!  
Thank you for reading_


	23. Magic and Mystery

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

******23. Magic and Mystery**

Once Huilen was shown to the rooms she would share with Katya, she set to work putting her things in order. Her clothes were all neatly hung and folded in an instant, then she pulled out her trunk and opened it to reveal a basic traveling apothecary. Even though it would have been difficult for two large human males to manage it, Huilen lifted it easily onto the dresser and pushed it gently back against the wall creating a kind of instant shelving system. She quickly pulled out three containers and a yellowing stack of papers that had been neatly folded into the side of the case.

"Katya?"

"Yes, Auntie?" the beautifully exotic half breed was instantly at her side.

"Would you take a look around the grounds and see if you can find a plant that looks like this for me?" The vampires pointed to an expertly rendered plant detailed to the vein and stamen.

"Sure, do you know what it's called?"

"Sadly, no, not here at least," Huilen separated out the piece of paper and handed her the rendering, "Take this, it might help. If you do find it, don't touch it. Just come get me and we'll collect it together."

"Sure, um… how much do you need? Will one plant be enough?"

Huilen laughed, "One plant will do just fine for starters. Why don't you get that handsome specimen Mr. Peridot to help you?"

Katya giggled along with her, "Sounds like a great idea, Auntie!" with that, she turned to go. Dominic's room was next to theirs, so it was no time before they were both strolling around the Villa with the rendering tucked safely away in Dom's pocket.

"What is your Aunt making, do you know?" Dom asked idly, watching Katya's every movement with great interest.

"No idea, but her talent with herbs and potions is legendary where we come from. Whatever she's doing, I trust that it will be most useful for all of us." Katya smiled back at him appreciatively. "I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again, Dom." Her expression changed a bit as the memories came back to her.

Dom gently grabbed her hand and pulled her closer as they walked, "Neither was I, Katya." The scent of freshly fallen rain on the rolling hills of grain wafted up to them on the breeze. The sun had already sunk just below the horizon and a warm, clear evening loomed ahead of them. "Worse than that, I wasn't certain you'd want to see me again."

Katya scoffed at him, "Nonsense! The best tango partner I've had in centuries? I never gave up and waited for your return to New York with baited breath for many, many decades!"

He laughed, "We did have a good time that night, didn't we?"

She joined his mirth, "That place never saw the likes of us before or since!

He forcefully pulled her body against his and grabbed her right hand with his left, easily stepping into a tango as he hummed the melody to her. She merrily picked up her que, and danced with him measuring her steps and responses with her body against his. Finally, Dom seemed to grab a long stemmed rose out of thin air and dipped her body backwards, passing it between them with a kiss. Holding her steady as his face drew away from hers and slowly sketched a path down her neck to her bosom, he breathed in her scent deeply, before allowing her to stand once more on her own.

She steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders, smiling around the long stemmed rose between her teeth and looked up at him through her dark lashes. Once she Dominic allowed her to regain her own footing she pulled the flower from her smile and sighed truthfully, "I'm glad you came looking for me."

Dominic looked down at her, so lovely so irresistible, he didn't pause to think as his lips found hers and gently pressed them open. Much to his delight, she responded to his advance, her hands found purchase against the back of his neck and in his hair. The delicious heat of her breath was intoxicating as he pushed his cool tongue against hers, brushing and teasing her with a methodical rhythm as hypnotic as the tango. His body still pressed tightly against hers moved in tandem as his hands moved against her back, above and below her waistline, encouraging her to move closer, press harder. He felt her heart beat speed up and the sound of viscous liquid that flowed through her veins made her scent surround him completely dominating his thoughts and motions.

He felt her suckling his tongue and realized she too wanted more, his hands found her cheeks and used them to press her hips forward hard into his, making certain she was well aware of his throbbing need for her. Dominic pulled his lips away from hers to whisper in her ear, "Perhaps…"

"Ahem," coughed the dark, towering figure coming around the corner. They immediately sensed he could only be one species as their noses wrinkled in distaste.

They straightened up at his approach, but Dominic kept Katya held close against himself.

"Good evening, folks."

"Hello, Sam."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we keep a 24 hour surveillance around the entire perimeter of the villa for security purposes," Sam tried to keep a reasonable distance from the couple. "Just making sure everything is peaceful."

Katya moved to turn toward him within Dom's embrace, "Of course, Sam. Despite appearances," she felt Dominic chuckle against her back, so she swiftly sent him a nudge with her elbow from which she received an imperceptible 'Ooof' from him, "we're actually looking for a plant, perhaps you can help us?"

"Plant?"

Dom reached into his pocket and produced the rendering for his inspection, while she continued, "Yes, my aunt is a rather talented and knowledgeable potion master and she's asked us to find a local ingredient for her. Have you seen anything that looks like this on or near the grounds?"

Sam reached out to take a look at the paper, "Potion Master? You don't say?" he mumbled thoughtfully as he looked down at the rendering they'd handed him, "I've actually been experimenting with some old shaman recipes myself lately. I think I know where to find this, do you want me to get some for your Aunt?"

Katya smiled, "No, but that's great! She wanted us to take her to the plant, not the other way around so, we need to go get her."

Huilen appeared at her side suddenly, "No need." She turned to Sam, "You know where to find this? Yes?" She said to Sam in her slightly accented English.

He responded to Huilen affirmatively with an almost imperceptible nod.

"Take me, yes?" They smiled at Dom and Katya as they took their leave back from the direction in which Sam had first appeared.

"Wow, that was easy." Dom said.

"Where were we?" Katya grinned as she turned back to him and seductively found his eyes with hers once more…

* * *

Emmet grabbed Rosalie and swung her around himself in a circle so hard, her legs fanned out away from them as they giggled together with joy. "She's alive!" Emmet stopped twirling to hug Rose into himself tighter and swayed themselves back and forth for a few moments while Sienna, Kachiri and Zafrina looked on with shared approval.

"Thank the Gods!"

"Amen to that!" He agreed.

Rosalies' eyes closed as she attempted to gather some composure, while held tightly against Emmet's massive chest that she noticed was stuttering slightly with emotion as he breathed. She held the cell phone back up to her lips,

"Thank you for calling, Carlisle. Tell us how you found out?"

They all heard him clear his throat, "It seems Tanya has a new… friend just recently released from the Volturi Guard who witnessed her transfer planes in New York before the explosion. They called from Denali with Marcus and Alistair. They've confirmed that it's a completely reliable sighting."

"We still have a chance to rescue her, Zafrina! Please come to Italy with us?" Emmet pleaded as Carlisle listened.

"For my little friend, Renesmee? There is no question, of course I will go," she turned to her sisters with the question still on her lips they nodded in agreement. "We will all go."

"Excellent!" Carlisle said, "We heartily appreciate the support of the Amazons, Zafrina! We will see you soon at the Villa!" he confirmed. Carlisle hung up, leaving the travel details in Rosalie's capable hands.

"I knew the Amazons would come," Esme sighed, wrapping her arms around Carlisle. He kissed the top of her head and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it seems our little darling has miraculously endeared herself to even some of the most distant and stalwart immortals in our world, I wonder..."

Esme huffed as she pulled slightly away from his chest, "She's not a specimen, Carlisle! She's your grand daughter and I'll thank you to remember that!"

"Of course, my dear! I would never…"

She tucked herself back tightly into his arms as she chuckled lightly, "I know, just reminding you… We'll get her back." She said resolutely.

"You bet!" he agreed as they swayed in each other's arms, "Although Jasper was clearly elated to hear the news, I could have sworn there was just the slightest hint of regret in his tone when he realized they wouldn't be razing Volterra to the ground," Carlisle hesitated, "At least, not at the moment."

Esme sighed, "Jake will find her, I know he will."

"No better tracker in the world… speaking of. I wonder where Demitri has gotten off to? It wouldn't hurt to talk with Alistair either," He already had his cell phone out.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Marcus," Carlisle cleared his throat, "is Al there?"

"I'm here, what is it now?" Alistair groused.

Carlisle knew Alistair well enough to realize his mood and thought getting right to the point would serve them better, "I'm wondering if you could help me find Demitri? I'm sure you realize now that we're aware Renesmee is alive, we must locate her before we take any further action."

Marcus cleared his throat, "If the object is to find Renesmee, I think it would more expedient to assume Aro is holding her at his villa, as he did with his previous guinea pig."

It was Alistairs' turn to clear his throat, "Marcus is right, Carlisle. Demetri was the first to disappear after Chelsea, he's no doubt in deep cover by now with Renata, and while I suppose I could find him eventually, it would be a waste of precious time. As long as Aro is unaware how immediately he's being challenged, there's little doubt he'll use the same facilities he developed under the care of his previous specimen."

Esme felt Carlisle's chest rumble, "She's _my grand daughter_."

"Sorry," Marcus said in a somewhat abashed tone.

Alistair chuckled nervously, "Of course."

"What's our best approach?" Carlisle asked.

"The tunnels," both brothers chimed in unison.

* * *

"The world has changed and our supernatural existence will never be the same, but that's not necessarily a bad thing," Edward agreed with Vladimir as they all stood around the fireplace in their favorite den. "Still, I hope you will consider that a dictatorship, no matter how benevolent the original intent, will no longer be a successful governmental structure, given the nature of immortals today. They've had enough of the oppression that comes with that ancient feudal system." Edward loosed Bella from his hold and turned to Stefan, who was puffing on a cigar. "I must agree here with Lord Acton, _Absolute power corrupts absolutely_."

"What is your intent then, American Democracy?" Stefan sniffed in support of his father's objections.

"Something like that." Edward said.

"We can hash out the details once we've taken Caius and Aro out," Bella said gently, moving towards Chelsea who readily pulled her into her arms. Carlisle's call had been met with jubilation and the women were happy to share their relief.

Vladimir watched Chelsea cuddle Bella in her arms as a mother would her daughter and smiled. It was time to remember his vow to listen to her words of wisdom, she returned his gaze over Bella's shoulder with an upturned eyebrow clearly challenging him to remember his promise.

"She's right," Chelsea chimed, smiling her approval back at her mate, "first things first my loves. It's past time to rid ourselves of those Italian pigs," she squeezed Bella lightly, and pulled back to smile directly into her eyes, "What say you and I get out of this smelly, smoky room and make some travel arrangements?" With that, the women glided out of the room and closed the door behind them, giving them the illusion of privacy.

"There you have it, gentlemen," Vladimir grinned, "Our guiding star has spoken, we're in." he looked over at his son who was shifting nervously. "Stefan, my son… we would be foolish to go against your mother's wishes. Especially now that she wears the stone, trust her she knows what's best."

Merek raised his eyebrow at Stefan who answered, "As I told you, the stones are embued with an old magic that infuses the wearer with its power. As long as mother wears the stone, her decisions are graced with wisdom that transcends all knowledge. We would be foolish to ignore that gift," he said turning back to his father, "again."  
Vladimir sighed, "Trust me, I won't be making that mistake ever again… no matter how silly her advice may seem, in the long run… she's always right."

Edward smiled, "Of course she is, but then again…so is every wife!"

* * *

**__****_AN_**_: Please take a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!  
Thank you for reading_


End file.
